Another
by Caffeine NL
Summary: 26 tahun yang lalu (1987), di sebuah ruang kelas 3 di SMA, ada seorang siswa bernama Yixing. Dia meninggal. Lalu pada tahun 2013, seorang siswa bernama Xi Luhan pindah ke kelas itu. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan siswa bernama Zhang Yixing, "orang yang tidak ada"
1. Prolog

Tittle : Another |Prolog|

Author : NL

Cast : Exo ( Luhan, Lay, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, Xiumin, D.O, Kai, Chen, Suho, Tao)

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : Prolog

**Disclamer **

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, aku ingin mencobanya untuk merubah menjadi EXO fanfiction. Dimana semua member terlibat dalam cerita yang akan kubuat, ah bukan kubuat melainkan aku mencoba merubah cerita yang sudah dibuat menjadi para member yang memainkan perannya. Dan aku akan sedikit mengikuti alur cerita yang aslinya, walaupun begitu aku akan tetap merubah beberapa bagian dalam cerita, dikarenakan selain aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai author tanpa ide dan juga dikarenakan beberapa faktor dari karakter pemain. So silahkan menikmati cerita yang kubuat, tak sempurna ini,

Summary : 26 tahun yang lalu (1987), di sebuah ruang kelas 3 di SMA, ada seorang siswa bernama Yixing. Dia meninggal. Lalu pada tahun 2013, seorang siswa bernama Xi Luhan pindah ke kelas itu. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan siswa bernama Zhang Yixing, "orang yang tidak ada".

* * *

_Bukalah kelopak matamu di kegelapan malam_

_Agar dinding ketakutanmu nan panjang musnah_

_Di dalam suramnya peti mati_

_Aku dicampakkan layaknya sebuah boneka_

_Tubuhmu brlumuran darah beku dan kegelapan mulai membuai hatimu_

_Apa kau dapat melihatnya?_

_Aku bisa mersakan dinginnya tanganmu_

_Bangkitkan taring penuh dosamu_

_Pandangi sekitarmu dengan amarah_

_Ayo kita saling menghancurkan_

_Sebelum semuanya terlanjur berkedok dalam keraguan_

_Dan juga sayap serta kaki kita putus_

_Kemusian membusuk dalam kehampaan_

_Ada diriku yang lain_

_Yang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang secara menyakitkan_

_Maka dari itu, kini mana yang merupakan ilusi?_

* * *

Story-

Sebuah kisah 26 tahun yang lalu [1987], ada seseorang bernama Yixing yang bersekolah di sekolah Hannyoung HighSchool. Dia merupakan siswa populer, pintar, dan memiliki pribadi yang menarik semenjak kelas 10. Ketika dia naik kelas 12, **Yixing meninggal** karena sebuah kecelakaan. Semua orang terkejut. Tapi tiba-tiba ada salah seorang murid yang menunjuk mejanya dan mengatakan **"Yixing ada disana. Dia tidak mati."**

Hingga pada akhirnya seluruh kelas 12 percaya bahwa Yixing masih hidup. Hal itu berlanjut sampai mereka wisuda. Bahkan Kepala Sekolah tersebut, menyediakan kursi kosong untuk upacara kelulusan.

Tahun 2013, musim semi. Xi Luhan pindah dari negara tempat lahirnya (Beijing-China) ke Busan-Korea Selatan. Ia tinggal disana bersama kakek dan neneknya beserta bibinya yang bernama Liyin, sementara ayahnya berada di India. Luhan merupakan murid transferan, ia kini bersekolah di Hannyoung HighSchool. Tapi ia tidak kesekolah di hari pertama beberapa minggu karena sakit. Ketika dirumah sakit ia dikunjungi oleh ketiga teman sekelasnya yang bernama Wu Yifan, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Joonmyeon.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari ruangannya hendak menuju lift, ia tak sengaja bertemu seorang namja, sebelah matanya tertutup, dan ditangannya ada sebuah boneka, tak lupa namja tersebut memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolahnya. Namja itu bernama **Zhang Yixing.**

* * *

Well, tertarik untuk membaca ah lebih tepatnya tertarik untuk mengetahui cerita selanjutkan. Apa perlu aku untuk melanjutkan atau menghentikannya. Karena cerita ini bergantung pada keinginan readers

Salam author, NL


	2. Rought Sketch

Tittle : Another |Chap 1| Rought Sketch

Author : NL

Cast : Exo

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : 1 of ?

**Disclamer **

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, aku ingin mencobanya untuk merubah menjadi EXO fanfiction. Dimana semua member terlibat dalam cerita yang akan kubuat, ah bukan kubuat melainkan aku mencoba merubah cerita yang sudah dibuat menjadi para member yang memainkan perannya. Dan aku akan sedikit mengikuti alur cerita yang aslinya, walaupun begitu aku akan tetap merubah beberapa bagian dalam cerita, dikarenakan selain aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai author tanpa ide dan juga dikarenakan beberapa faktor dari karakter pemain. So silahkan menikmati cerita yang kubuat, tak sempurna ini,

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Another***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang Yixing, dia siswa dari kelas 12-3?"**

"Apa ada seseorang dengan nama itu?"

"**Itu terjadi 26 tahun yang lalu. Dia merupakan siswa populer, pintar, dan memiliki kepribadian yang baik semenjak dibangku kelas 10. Jadi, dia sangat disukai oleh para murid dan guru"**

"Benar, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa disukai oleh semua kelas"

"**Tapi semenjak dia naik ke kelas 12, Yixing meninggal"**

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"**Aku dengar itu sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi, semua orang sangat terkejut. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mengatakan itu..."**

"Mengatakan apa?"

"**Dia menunjuk meja Yixing dan berkata -**_**Yixing ada disana. Dia tidak mati **_**-"**

"Apa itu..."

"**Benar, itu hanya pura-pura. Sejak saat itu, kelas 12-3 berperilaku seakan Yixing masih hidup"**

"Itu sangat mengerikan"

"**Mereka terus seperti itu hingga wisuda, bahkan kepala sekolahnyapun mengatur agar kursi Yixing juga ada didalam upacara kelulusan"**

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"**Tentu, jika itu berakhir disana"**

"Masih berlanjut?"

"**Cerita selanjutnya adalah..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ginjang gun-Busan Hospital

26 April 2013, pukul 05.44

Sebuah sentuhan hangat menerpa pemukaan kulit wajahku, membangunkanku dari alam mimpi yang bersemayan sejak malam hari. Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka, membiasakan dengan cahaya temaran yang berasal dari lampu kamar rumah sakit. Sekejap bau obat-obatan tercium jelas oleh indra penciumanku. Kini aku terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Menghela nafas sesaat sedikit rasa pusing dikepalaku datang. Penyakitku kambuh akhir-akhir ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih terasa sakit?"

Sebuah pertanyaan menyadarkaku bahwa kini tidak hanya ada aku di dalam ruangan. Kulirik sesorang yang kini duduk tepat disebelah ranjangku. Nenekku ternyata.

"Tidak" Jawabku pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, ini terjadi setelah kau memulai hidup disini...kasihan sekali" Katanya padaku

"Emm..maafkan aku nenek"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jaga kesehatanmu" Katanya kemudian "Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Ah ya, apa ayahku sudah,,,."

"Masih belum disampaikan, ya? Ayahmu sekarang ada di India, kan?" Tanya nenekku

"Mau kutelepon? Kebetulan aku tahu nomor teleponnya"

Kupedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok yang baru saja berbicara. Kudapati dirinya tengah berdiri membelakangi jendela kamar, seulas senyum terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Tidak, aku akan menghubunginya sendiri nanti" Kataku membalas senyumnya.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik" Balasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayahmu itu pekerja keras ya?" Tanya nenekku. Aku menyetujui ucapannya dengan menganggukan kepala. Ayahku memang seorang lelaki pekerja keras. Sekarang saja ia sedang ditugakan ke India. Karena pekerjaannya juga, kini aku tinggal bersama kakek nenek dan bibiku di Ginjang-gun sebuah desa yang berada tepat di Kota Busan Korea Selatan. Cukup jauh memang, nyatanya aku adalah seorang warga asli China.

"Meskipun pada akhirnya ibumu meninggal dan hidup bercerai berai..."

"Sungai Ginjang, sungai yang mengalir melewati tengah kota. Dan kau bisa melihat dataran diseberang sana?" Tanya bibiku cepat. Aku menyadarinya, bibiku memotong ucapan nenekku yang belum selesai berbicara.

"Maksudmu bangunan itu?" Tanyaku memandang pada hamparan luasnya kota lewat jendela kamarku.

"Ya dan itu adalah tempat dimana kau akan bersekolah" Jawabnya.

"Apa dulu bibi sekolah disana juga?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, meskipun sudah empat belas tahun yang lalu"

"Apa ibuku juga..."

"Benar, ibumu juga bersekolah di Hannyoung"

"Hannyoung?" Tanyaku mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Hannyoung High School" Ucap bibiku menjelaskan "Menurutku ada perbedaan antara sekolah negeri dan sekolah swasta. Tapi kau pasti akan terbiasa. Aku yakin itu tidak akan lama" Jelasnya kemudian.

Ya, Hannyoung High School itulah nama sekolahku sekarang, walaupun aku baru mengetahui namanya barusan. Aku akan sekolah disana, di gedung itu. Sudah terlihat jelas oleh mataku sebuah bangunan yang terbilang cukup errr...entahlah aku tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang belum tahu kebenarannya , hanya saja saat aku kembali memperhatikan bangunan itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ah mungkin karena aku belum terlalu terbiasa dengan bangunan sekolah disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

26 April 2013

Hari mulai beranjak siang, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.52. Aku merasa bosan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Walau kini sebuah buku berada di pangkuanku. Huft, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Oh, kali ini kau membaca _King-sensei_? _Mr. Horor_?" Tanya seorang perawat yang datang bersama tiga orang siswa, mereka seumuran denganku.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu" Ucapanya lalu keluar meninggalkanku dengan tiga orang siswa yang belum kuketahui namanya.

Salah satu dari mereka melangkah maju mendekatiku untuk berbicara "Kami dari kelas 12-3 Hannyoung High School"

"Ne?"

"Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Suho" Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Dia menunjuk temannya yang disebelah kiri. Namja dengan rambut kecolatan dan mengenakan kacamata. "Dia bernama Kim Jongdae, kami biasa memanggilnya Chen"

"Anyyeonghaseyo, Chen imnida" Sapa namja dengan rambut kecoklatan itu.

Lalu namja bernama Suho itu menunjuk teman yang satunya, tubuh tinggi tegap dan rambutnya hitam cepak membuatnya terlihat tampan."Dan ini..."

"Wu Yifan, Kris" Potong namja itu, cara bicaranya terkesan dingin.

Setelahnya kami mengalami keheningan beberapa saat, dan sepertinya aku sedikit kurang tak suka dengan keheningan ini.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ah, jadi begini, aku dan Chen adalah ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Kris yang mengurus pendataan siswa. Kami datang kemari sebagai perwakilan dari kelas 12-3"

"Pendataan?" Tanyakku heran

"Kami mendengar bahwa kau seharusnya mulai datang kesekolah hari senin, tapi tiba-tiba kau sakit" Ucap Chen "Jadi sebagai perwakilan kelas, kami memutuskan untuk menjengukmu" Lanjutnya, kemudian ia berjalan mendekat dan memberikan rangkain bunga padaku. Saat Chen sedang berjalan, aku melihat lambang sekolah mereka dengan tulisan HHS yang tersemat di dada kiri seragam sekolah. "Ini dari teman-teman sekelas"

"Kau pindah dari Beijing, kan?" Tanya chen

"Ya"

"Dan kau bersekolah di sekolah swasta disana. Lalu kenapa kau pindah?

"Sedikit urusan keluarga" Jawabku

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau tinggal di Ginjang?"

"Ya, dan..."

"Oh...a-aku pikir kau pernah datang kesini sebelumnya" Ucap Chen cepat.

"Aku pernah kesini dulu, tapi aku tidak tinggal disini" Sahutku.

"Apakah kau pernah menetap disini untuk waktu yang lama?" Kini suara bassnya yang terdengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat tentang itu. Aku masih anak-anak, jadi...mungkin saja" Jawabku seadanya. Toh memang benar aku tak mengingatnya.

Sejenak keheningan kembali menghantui kami. Mereka menatapku lekat. Terlihat aneh, kenapa aku yang baru pertamakali datang kesini di tanya sedemikian rupa, seperti seorang tersangka yang terus ditanya hingga kepolisian mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan. Pada akhirnya kami saling pandang.

"Ini..."

Suho memberikan sebuah amplop coklat besar padaku. Aku membukanya perlahan, dan ternyata isinya adalah catatan "Aku membuatkanmu salinan catatan dari awal tahun ajaran"

"Terima kasih" Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya "Aku pikir, aku akan masuk setelah libur nasional berakhir"

"Jadi, Xiu Luhan-sshi..." Ujar Kris

"Kau boleh memanggilku Luhan" Potongku cepat.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk saling bersalaman "Senang dapat berkenalan denganmu, Luhan"

Aku pun langsung membalas dengan menjabat tangannya. Tiba-tiba aku menangkap ekspresi berbeda di wajah tampannya saat kedua tangan kami belum terlepas. Dan aku sadar mereka bertiga menatapku aneh, seperti halnya sebuah kekhawatiran, ketakutan, dan...curiga terhadapku...ah entahlah.

"Luhan, apa kau yakin tidak pernah tinggal di Ginjang?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Aku pikit tidak" Jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malampun tiba, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit. Kalian pasti tahu apa alasannya. Yah begitulah, kurang lebih aku ingin menghilangkan rasa jenuhku seharian dikamar pasien. Keadaan rumah sakit begitu sepi, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku melangkah menuju lift, lalu masuk kedalam sambil memegang handphone. Aku masih fokus pada display handphoneku berusaha untuk menghubungi ayah.

Tapi perhatianku teralihkan saat tiba-tiba lift yang kunaiki turun ke lantai bawah padahal aku sama sekali belum menekan tombol untuk perpindahan lantai. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya diriku pada sosok yang kini berdiri dibelakangku.

"Ah mianhae" Kataku menggeserkan tubuhku ke samping.

Kulirik namja yang ada disebelahku. Matanya tertutup satu dan ia menggenggam sebuah boneka yang sudah termutilasi, begitupula kulitnya yang nampak pucat. Tak disangka kini keheningan malah membelengguku, terasa mencekam, Keheningan yang tercipta membuat diriku merasa tidak enak, ini terlihat cukup mengerikan dan aneh tentunya. Kembali kulirik dirinya, aku melihat lambang SSH yang tersemat di baju seragamnya.

Saat kami berada di lantai tiga, keheningan masih saja berlanjut. Akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apa kau siswa Hannyoung High School?"

Namja yang kutanya masih saja tak membuka suaranya. Lama merespon, akhirnya aku melihatnya menganggukan kepala. Pandanganku terarah pada indikasi penunjuk lantai yang menyala, B2.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di lantai dasar tingkat dua?" Tanyaku lagi saat melihat lift terus turun kebawah.

"Ya"

"**Tapi, di lantai dasar itu..."**

"Aku ingin mengantarkan sesuatu" Ucap namja itu tanpa melihat kearahku sama sekali. Wajahnya tampak tak berekspresi, terkesan tak bersahabat, "Dia menungguku disana..."

Hening

"Kehidupanku yang menyedihkan"

Tink..!

Pintu lift terbuka sesaat setelah ia mengakhiri ucapannya. Sekarang kami berada di lantai 2 bawah tanah. Lalu, entah datang darimana hawa dingin itu terasa begitu menusuk. Namja itu keluar meninggalkanku sendiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju lorong yang di selimuti kegelapan. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikan namja itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hei kau..." Panggilku dan namja itu mengentikan langkahnya "Namamu siapa?" Namja itu masih terdiam berdiri di tempatnya. Sangat lama, hanya kencengkaman yang ada. Lalu akhirnya ia menjawab.

"**Yixing, Zhang Yixing**" Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Setelahnya aku melihat sebuah papan pemberitahuan yang menempel di atas. –**Ruang Mekanik, Ruang Pembakaran Mayat**-

DEG.

Dan baru kuketahui bahwa arah tempat yang dituju oleh namja tadi mengikuti arah papan memberitahuan. Apa yang ia lakukan disana?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV~

Rabu, 6 Mei 2013

Pukul 5:28

Ddrrt..Ddrrt..

"Eugh..."

Ddrrt..Ddrrt...

Handphonenya terus menerus bergetar manakala namja yang masih terlelap dibalik selimutnya tak bangun juga. Merasa terganggu ia pun membuka matanya, menguceknya perlahan. Mengambil handphone lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Hei, selamat pagi! Bagaimana kabarmu_?" Sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Pagi..." Jawab namja itu masih sedikit terkantuk.

"_Di sini jam 2 siang, India benar-benar panas_" Protesnya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan, si namja yang terkantuk.

"_Hari ini kau akan pergi ke sekolah kan? Aku menelepon untuk berberi semangat, berterimakasihlah sedikit_"

"Ah ne"

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit? zzz...zzz...Bisa...zzz...dengar aku...zzzz...Luhan?_"

Tiba-tiba saja sinyal di handphonenya melemah. Dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya mencari tempat agar sinyal tidak melemah.

"Em, aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir"

"_Tidak usah terlalu memikirkan pneumothorax-mu itu, aku juga mengalaminya ketika aku masih anak-anak_" ucap orang diujung telepon

"Eh? Aku baru mengetahuinya"

"_Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengatakan kalau itu penyakit turunan_"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan

"_Aku mengalaminya dua kali, tapi setelah itu aku tak pernah mengalaminya lagi dan lagi penyakit yang tidak kambuh terus-terusan seharusnya disyukuri_"

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya, ayah, tenang saja"

"_Itu baru anakku! Salam untuk kakek nenekmu. Astaga, India benar-benar panas_" Ocehnya dan kemudian teleponpun ditutup.

-Selamat pagi Lie, selamat pagi Lie- Seekor burung beo yang bertengker tidak jauh dari Luhan terus saja berkicau. Luhan pun membalikkan badannya, mendongak melihat burung beo berisik itu.

"Aish Lie itu namamu, tahu" Kata Luhan.

-Semangat, semangat- Lagi. Burung itu tampak senang berkicau di pagi hari. Tanpa mau berlama-lama diluar, Luhan langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya persiapan ketiga yang harus kau ketahui untuk masuk ke Hannyoung adalah selalu mentaati peraturan kelas" Ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang ada bersama nenek luhan saat dirumah sakit.

"Ne" Sahut Luhan

"Mungkin agak berbeda dengan ada yang di Beijing, masalah kelompok lebih penting dari pada masalah pribadi" Jelasnya.

"Aku rasa aku dapat mengatasinya"

"Baguslah, sekarang persiapan yang keempat yaitu..."

"Xia Lu! Segera mandi lalu sarapan!" Seseorang memanggil Luhan dari arah ruang makan.

"Bergegaslah mandi, xia lu hari mulai siang kau akan berangkat ke sekolah, kan?" Tanya seseorang di kamar tepat dibelakang Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Kakek" Sapa Luhan pada orang itu.

"Ye, hari ini aku mulai sekolah. Aku berada di kelas tiga sekarang, dan tahun depan aku sudah masuk universitas" Lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan sang kakek.

"Seandainya hal itu tidak menimpa Jing Fen..." Tiba-tiba saja sang kakek mengganti topik.

"Xia lu!" Terdengar kembali panggilan neneknya, mengingatkannya untuk bergegas mandi.

"Baik nenek!"

-Kenapa, Lie? Kenapa?- Kicau si burung beo, membuat pagi bertambah ramai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

At School

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah. Setibanya disekolah, Luhan langsung menuju ke ruang guru. Dan disana ia bertemu dengan Lee dan Han songaengnim. Dengan senang hati mereka berdua mau mengantarkannya menuju kelas. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Luhan berjalan di belakang kedua guru yang ia ketahui ternyata Lee songsaengnim adalah wali kelasnya sedangkan Han songsaengnim adalah wakil wali kelas.

"Aku harap kau bisa akrab dengan semuanya" Ujar Lee songsaenim pada Luhan " Jika kau memiliki masalah, jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku juga pada Han Songsaengnim" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Han Songsaengnim di sampingnya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang keduanyapun hanya mengangguk "Iya, mohon bantuaanya"

"Mohon bantuaanya juga" Balas Han songsaengnim menoleh sedikit ke arah Luhan.

Setelah lamanya mereka berjalan, kini mereka sudah berada di depan kelas 12-3. Lee songsaengnim terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam kelas diikuti oleh Han songsaengnim dan Luhan.

" Oke anak-anak saya minta perhatiannya sebentar" Ujar Lee songsaengnim pada murid-muridnya. Lee songsaengnim pun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk memperkenalkan diri setelah dirasa olehnya keadaan kelas sudah tenang.

"Anyyeonghaseyo, nan Xiu Luhan imnida. Aku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan ayahku, saat ini aku tinggal bersama nenekku. Eng...senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Kata Luhan didepan kelas.

"Tolong beri sambutan yang hangat untuk teman kelas baru kita. Saling membantu, dan bekerja keras bersama-sama, jadi kalian dapat melakukan upacara kelulusan di bulan Maret dengan kesehatan yang baik" Ucap sang wali kelas.

"Kalau begitu, Luhan-sshi kau bisa duduk disana"

"Baik" Luhan berjalan menuju kursi yang dimaksud oleh Lee songsaem. Ketika ia tengah berjalan, matanya menangkap siluet namja yang ditemuinya dirumah sakit. Namja itu, duduk di bangku pojok kelas dan herannya ia menggunakan bangku dan kursi yang usang, terlihat tua, ia juga nampak tak bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya. Tak terasa Luhan telah sampai di bangkunya, duduk di kursi tersebut lalu menoleh ke arah namja tersebut. Memperhatikannya sesaat sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

**'**

**'**

**'**

Ding Dong

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Siswa di kelas 12-3 mengerebungi Luhan karena ia dianggap sebagai murid baru yang menarik. Mereka bertanya banyak hal padanya. Di mulai dari bagaimana kesanmu saat berada di Ginjang, pasalnya Luhan bukan orang lokal, apalagi ia juga bukang orang Korea. Dan juga teman barunya itu menanyakan perbedaan antara sekolah di Beijing dan di Ginjang, tentu Luhan akan menjawab biasa saja atau lebih tepatnya tidak begitu berbeda. Menanyakan kondisi kesehatannya, dan banyak hal lagi yang harus Luhan jawab karena teman-temannya asyik menanyakan ini dan itu. Kemudian mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama.

Pandangan Luhan tanpa sengaja mengarah pada bangku usang di pojok kelas, tidak ada namja yang tadi dilihatnya tadi. Bangku itu terasa hampa baginya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya suho yang melihat Luhan terdiam.

"Aniyo" Ucap Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya." Ah ya, kau yang menjenggukku waktu itu...Kris, apa iya tidak masuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak" Jawab Suho singkat. Tampaknya Suho kurang menyukai obrolan barusan, ia pun memberi isyarat pada temannya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yo Luhan, kau perlu berkeliling sekolah, aku akan memenimu untuk mengenali tiap bangunan yang ada di sekolah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelihatannya kau ingin berlari juga" Ucap seorang siswa yang duduk di samping Luhan, ia juga termasuk siswa yang sama dengannya, sama-sama tidak mengikuti olahraga.

"Eh...em..ya aku suka berlari"

"Oh begitu, jadi sebelumnya kau pernah berlari?"

"Ya" Jawabnya "Aku dengar kau memiliki masalah dengan hatimu" Tanya Luhan pada siswa yang ada disampinyanya. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, ia sama sepertinya, memiliki masalah dengan kondisi tubuh yang membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti jam pelajaran olahraga.

"Ne, aku terlahir dengan penyakit itu" Ucap siswa bernama Kyungsoo, " Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berlari. Aku berharap aku dapat berlari dengan kekuatanku"

"Kau pasti dapat melakukannya suatu saat nanti" Kata Luhan menyemangati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, yah dia berharap dapat melakukannya, "Hem, mungkin kau benar, 'suatu saat nanti' " Katanya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah, menyiratkan kesakitan. Kyungsoo segera undur diri, ia mengatakn akan pergi ke UKS untuk istirahat.

"Luhan" Panggil seorang namja dari belakang, ketika Luhan berbalik ternyata yang memanggilnya itu chen.

"Tadi Kyungsoo mau pergi kemana?" Tanya chen sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan.

"Dia bilang mau istirahat di UKS" Jawab Luhan.

"Begitu.." Luhan melirik kaki kanan Chen, kakinya diperban. Menyadari diperhatikan, Chen segera menurunkan celananya agar menutupi kakinya yang terluka.

"Kemarin aku terjatuh dan kakiku terkilir"

Chen menceritakan perihal kakinya yang diperban, kemarin saat ia sedang membantu ayahnya membersihkan mobil, Chen hampir terjatuh terpeselet oleh lantai yang licin. Untung ia tidak sampai terjatuh, tapi walaupun begitu kakinya malah terkilir.

"Heem...apa kelas kita tidak bergabung dengan yang lain saat pelajaran olahraga?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Sekarang ia tengah duduk bersama chen di pinggir lapangan. Mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga. Tidak ada kelas lain, hanya kelas 12-3 saja.

"Hanya kelas kita yang berbeda. Kelas 12-1, 12-2, 12-4, dan 12-5, mereka melakukan pelajaran olahraga bersama" Jawab Chen kemudian ia bertanya, "Istirahat tadi, kau berkeliling dengan Suho, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya kan?"

"Ya"

"Apa mereka...mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Mereka hanya mengantarkanku berkeliling sekolah saja"

"Cuman itu?"

"Iya"

Chen menghela nafas lega "Baguslah, kalau tidak hati-hati Kris akan marah" Gumannya pelan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam bingung. Memangnya apa yang akan membuat Kris marah? Pikirnya.

"Chen, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu"

"Aku ingin tahu...**dimana Yixing**?"

DEG!

Chen nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Chen menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan. Ia tak bisa memungkiri pertanyaan tersebuat sudah di luar nalarnya.

"Si...siapa?" Tanya Chen gugup.

"NamJa bernama Zhang Yixing, dia memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya" Kata Luhan menegaskan.

Glek!

Chen harus bersusah payah untuk menelan Ludahnya saat Luhan kemballi bertanya. Tak lama kemudian Chen menggelengkan kepala. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, bukannya mereka itu teman sekelas? Lalu, kenapa Chen seakan tak mengenalinya

Pandangan beralih melihat pemandangn langit, Chen tetap diam tak memberi jawaban. Kemudian Luhan menatap ke atas gedung sekolah. Dan disanalah sosok namja yang dicarinya, tengah berdiri kaku pada pagar penghalang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chen. Chen yang tersadar kalau Luhan akan pergi hanya bisa memanggilnya dan tanpa balasan, karea Luhan tetap pergi menjauhinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah sampai di atas gedung dan melihat namja tersebut berdiri di sana, membelakanginya. Hawa disini teramat dingin, angin tertiup cukup kencang. Tempat yang tak terawat, pagar yang sudah berkarat, dan bisa dikatakan tempat ini tak layak untuk didatangi. Tapi, keindahan langit dapat dilihat jelas dari sini.

Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekati namja itu. Zhang Yixing, ia sedang memegang sebuah sketsa. Ia terus melukis saat Luhan mendekatinya, meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali mengamati hasil lukisannya.

"Hai..Yixing-sshi" Sapa Luhan, "Kau memantau kelas olahraga juga?"

Hening.

"Apa itu tak masalah buatmu?"

"Entahlah" Jawab namja itu, "Menurutku itu tidak penting memperhatikannya dari sini" Kemudian Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Dan kau? Apa kau tidak apa-apa berada disini?" Tanyanya. Luhan agak terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia bisa disini, maksudnya ia hanya ingin menemui namja di hadapannya, hanya itu tak ada yang lain.

"Seharusnya kau tak disini" Luhan mendongak cepat, menatap heran kearah Yixing.

"Kenapa? Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" Ucapanya terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali Luhan membuka suaranya, "Apa kau ingat, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di rumah sakit Ginjang?"

Namja itu menggeleng.

"Di dalam elevator, kau pergi ke lantai dasar tingkat dua" Kata Luhan berusaha mengingatkan.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya, "Memangnya...pernah ya?" Ucapnya

"Waktu itu, untuk apa kau pergi ke lantai dasar tingkat dua? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengantarkan sesuatu. Sepertinya kau membawa boneka putih yang ditutup matanya, apa itu yang ingin kau antar..."

"Aku membenci orang yang banyak bertanya" Namja itu memotong ucapan Luhan cepat, ia tak suka dengan sikap Luhan yang bertanya terus-menerus. Kemudian namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah mianhae, aku tak bermaksud...hanya saja..."

"Karena pada hari itu hal yang menyedihkan _**telah terjadi**_" Ucap Yixing pelan. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya, namu dengan satu sentuhan pada rambut dengan tangganya, angin berhenti berhembus.

"Namamu Xiu Luhan, kan?" Tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Ya"

"Apa teman sekelasmu tidak memberitahumu?"

DEG!

Luhan tampak terkejut, mengatakan apa? Tentang apa? Teman-temannya hanya menemaninya berkeliling sekolah tadi.

"Namamu berhubungan dengan kematian" Yixing menatap tajam tepat ke arah mata Luhan,

"Tapi bukan hanya kematian biasa. Kematian yang kejam dan menyakitkan telah merenggut sekolah ini. Sekolah ini semakin dekat dengan kematian. Khususnya kelas 12-3" Tatapannya perlahan meredup.

"Kepada...kematian?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, Luhan-sshi? Benarkah?" Tanya Yixing, "sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya?" Burung gagak yang hinggap di atas gedung berterbangan, mengepakkan sayapnya. "Tidak ada orang yang memberitahumu?"

Hening.

**-Kwak kwak kwak kwak-** Suara burung gagak masih bergema disekelilingnya. Luhan membelalak kaget.

" Tentang apa?" Tanya Luhan cepat

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya" Ucap namja misterius itu, "Seharusnya kau jangan mencoba untuk mendekatiku. Seharusnya kau tidak berbicara denganku lagi"

"Ke...kenapa?" Luhan masih saja penasaran dengan namja didepannya.

"Tidak lama lagi kau akan tahu"

"Tapi..."

Namja itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Luhan. Namja itu tak peduli lagi dengan Luhan. Namja itu menoleh ke belakang beberapa saat.

"Sampai Jumpa **XI-U-LU-HAN-SSHI**"

'

'

'

-TBC-

Thanks To :

**sherry dark jewel** AbigailWoo **RaraRyanFujoshiSN **mitatitu **Oh SeHan **Kopi Luwak **AlpacaAce **zhehoons **aylyn Rui **zhoelichy**imekaJung **ByunniePark** deercode **0312luLuEXOticS **Yu-ie chan **ViAnni07 **Ryu **Guest **guardian unicorn **Oh Hannie **Kris Fiance **Guest ** gk bisa login **Kim Sung Jan **Unicornz **emon **guest **emon **Fanxingege**

Yang udah mau nyempetin buat men-review fic nikky yang abal ini. Mian sebelumnya, nikky termasuk baru dalam dunia per-ff an, tidak terlalu ahli dalam menguntai kata, jadi mianhae kalau kurang puas di chap 1, beri saran atau kritik untuk nikky biar bisa memperbaiki fic, dan chap 2 bisa lebih baik dari chap 1.

**Answer :**

Judul animenya ANOTHER, aslinya nih anime itu ada ceweknya tapi nikky jadi buat cowok semua. Untuk masalah pairing, mungkin kayanya ini jauh dari kata official pairing. Terus cerita ini lebih menonjol ke friendship ketimbang ke romance, tapi romancenya masih ada. Ini fic yaoi (mungkin). Ada yang bilang ini lulay, yah mungkin iya ini fic Lulay-Layhan. Terus peran yang dimainin Luhan itu sakakibara sedangkan Yixing itu Misaki. Yixing hantu? Jawaban bisa diliat di chapter berikutnya. Dan kalau kalian mau nanya lebih seru mana komik sama anime? Nikky belum tahu masalahnya yang baru nikky lakuin cuman nonton animenya aja. Tapi ada yang bilang komik vers lebih seru ketimbang animenya. Tapi anime vers juga ga kalah seru.


	3. Blueprint

Tittle : Another |Chap 2| Blueprint

Author : NL

Cast : Exo

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : 2 of ?

**Disclamer**

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, Karakter dalam cerita akan diganti dengan karakter member EXO. Secara tidak langsung nikky membuat fic Another EXO vers. Nikky bakal ngikutin alur cerita aslinya, tapi sebagian Nikky bakal ngurangin, nambahin, atau mengubah dari cerita aslinya.

Mian sebelumnya, nikky updatenya lama banget awalnya nikky itu ngejadwal penge-post-an ff itu lima hari sekali, ini untuk yang another. Cuman karena kemarin nikky sibuk bantuin bibi bikin kue seabrek jadinya pembuatan ff rada terbengkalai

**.**

**.**

**So, enjoy for reading ^^**

'

'

'

*****Another*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di belakang taman sekolah yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Suasana kelam menggerogoti setiap inci penjuru taman. Layaknya tempat tak terurus, tak ada satu orang pun yang bermain ke tempat ini, walaupun kenyataannya masih banyak tumbuhan yang mau bersemayam. Betapa indahnya pemandangan dengan banyak pepohonan yang rindang. Udara segar berkumpul layaknya segerombolan manusia di muka bumi. Tapi, keindahan ini dikalahkan oleh hawa mengerikan disekitarnya.

Di pojok sana, tepatnya di belakang kelas gedung tak terpakai, seorang namja tengah duduk. Dia seorang diri, tak ada yang menemani. Terdiam tanpa bicara. Hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Permisi"

Namja itu, namja seorang diri dengan penutup di mata kirinya. Ia mendongak. Namja lain telah mendatanginya, ia tengah berdiri di depannya. Mata keduanya saling bertemu. Tatapan namja dengan penutup di mata kirinya kian meredup sekaligus terkesan dingin secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa..." Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap Luhan, namja yang mendatanginya, "Apa kamu yakin dengan ini?"

"Eng..."

WUSSHH

Dingin. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang, daun-daun saling berterbangan menerpa tubuh keduanya. Tumbuhan bergoyang riak tanda tak tenang dengan situasi. Saling menggoyangkan layaknya memberontak. Seakan berteriak akan sebuah tragedi.

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati. Mungkin saja..." Yixing terdian beberapa saat, "**Itu akan segera dimulai.**"

WUSSHH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu apa?" Tanya seorang guru wanita

"Eng, ini lemon."

"Lemon?" Tanya si guru lagi. Pasalnya lukisan yang dibuat oleh muridnya ini bukan hanya sekedar gambar buah lemon biasa. Lukisannya tampak hidup tapi tak segar, begitu menyedihkan. Dikelilingi oleh aura kegelisahan. Itulah yang membuat Han Songsaengnim menanyakan perihal maksud dari lukisan tersebut.

"Ini adalah -_teriakan lemon_-" Jelasnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menggambar seperti itu, Sehun-sshi?" Wanita itu menatap lekat ke arah muridnya. Berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun yang masih setia melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Entahlah, hanya saja yang ada dibenakku memang seperti ini" Jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan gambarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dibelakang, "Itu bukanlah bagian dari objek yang telah ku tentukan. Tapi, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau menggambar seperti itu lagi, kau harus menyimpannya untuk klub seni saja." Jelas Han songsaengnim.

"Ne songsam, mianhae"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf" Ucap Hang songsangnim, "Lanjutkan dan selesaikan lukisanmu" Katanya, kemudian beranjak pergi untuk melihat hasil lukisan muridnya yang lain.

"Apa kau menyukai seorang seniman bernama Edvard Munch*?" Kali ini Luhan mencoba bertanya pada namja disampingnya.

"Ya begitulah" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun ah, kau pasti memiliki teknik melukis tersendiri" Ucap Chen yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kenapa lemonnya berteriak?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, ia ingin mengetahui maksud dibalik lukisan milik Sehun. Entah mengapa Luhan ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Disaat semua orang akan berlomba melukis sesuatu yang indah, tapi Sehun tidak. Lukisannya menggambarkan kesuraman yang amat dalam.

"Bukan, bukan lemonnya yang berteriak. Sebenarnya yang berteriak adalah dunia ini" Sahut Sehun cepat lalu menatap lukisan miliknya.

"Lemon menutupi telinganya, karena jeritan itu begitu menakutkan" Lanjutnya. Luhan tersenyem kagum mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan.

"Jadi, kau adalah anggota klub seni?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Ya" Angguk Sehun.

"Apa kau berniat untuk bergabung ke dalam suatu club di sekolah ini, Luhan?" Tanya Chen.

Luhan terlihat berfikir, " Aku belum sempat memutuskannya"

"Apa kau tertarik dengan klub seni?"

"Aku?"

"Ne, karena..."

Baik Luhan, Sehun dan Chen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pojok ruangan dimana Chanyeol tengah sibuk melukis sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lukis Chanyeol-sshi?" Terlihat Han songsaengnim sedang bertanya pada salah satu murid yang menurutnya sedikit emmm...aneh mungkin.

"Apel" Jawab Chanyeol semangat.

"Apel tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki, Chanyeol-sshi -_-" Ucap Han songsaengnim

"Inilah bagaimana apel terlihat olehku" Sahut Chanyeol sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Han songsaengnim langsung memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol "Tolong seriuslah"

"Aku sedikit tertarik" Kata Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun yang masih setia memerhatikan kejadian di pojok sana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Han songsaengnim?" Sehun bertanya padanya, tidak membahas lagi perihal klub seni.

"Jika kau menanyakan pendapatku, aku juga bingung" Jawab Luhan

"Oh begitu"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia belum lama disini, jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab ketika seseorang meminta pendapatnya. Ia belum mengenal semuanya lebih dekat, begitupula Lee songsaengnim dan Han songsaengnim yang notabene wali dan wakil wali kelasnya. Ia harus menyesuaiankan diri di tempat baru. Karena Luhan ingin mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya lebih cepat.

Jam pelajaran Han songsaengnim masih berlanjut, semuanya terlihat serius dengan kegiatan melukisnya. Cukup tenang dan tak terjadi keributan. Setidaknya ini bisa dijadikan tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Mungkin.

Di tengah kesibukan para siswa, Luhan mengedarkan penglihatannya kepenjuru kelas. Ia nampak mencari sesuatu, tapi Luhan tak menemukannya. Namja itu, namja bernama Zhang Yixing. Luhan tak menemukan namja itu dikelas.

"Dia tidak ada disini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Kini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama setelah jam pelajaran Han songsaengnim habis. Di tengah perjalan, nampaknya kedua namja tersebut terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang lukisan milik Sehun.

"Bukankah dengan melihat Munch membuatmu merasa takut atau gelisah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Gelisah?" Ucap Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping jendela. Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana dapat terlihat jelas olehnya.

"Kau benar, aku merasa gelisah tentang segalanya" Ungkap Sehun, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dinginnya permukaan kaca, "Karena lukisan mengambarkan perasaanku, itulah kenapa aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya karena itu membuatmu merasa gelisah?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak melihat yang sebenarnya. Aku berpikir...itu semua sama bagi semua orang."

PUK

"Hai Luhan" Seseorng menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan tentang Han songsaengnim? Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja jangkung dengan cengiran khasnya, Park Chanyeol.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sayangnya tidak, kami sedang membicarakan hal yang sedikit lebih suram." Jelas Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu...tentang hal yang suram itu" Ucap Chanyeol was-was.

"Perasaan gelisah yang menyelimuti dunia." Jelas Luhan

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau maksud? Itu terdengar aneh"

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa gelisah?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja pernah!" Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara lalu menurunkan tangannya setelah kembali pada kenyataan, mengingatkannya kepada hal yang menyedihkan "Yeah, seperti saat aku berada di kelas 9 yang terkutuk….."

"Ugh" Ucap Sehun kaget.

Bukan hanya dia yang merasa kaget, baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol sendiri merasa terkejut dengan ucapan namja jangkung itu. Chanyeol merasa bahwa kali ini mulutnya tak dapat diajak kompromi .

Luhan menatap kearah Sehun meminta penjelasan. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya tegang. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Chanyeol? Pikir Luhan. Luhan pun mengalih perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan ah" Ucap Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat memberitahumu tentang hal penting sejak kemarin…"

Dengan sigap Sehun mendekati Chanyeol, "Apa kau tak berfikir sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya" Sehun mencoba mengingatkan Chanyeol agar ia tak memberitahu perihal masalah yang sedang dialami oleh kelasnya. Ini terlalu cepat bagi Luhan untuk mengetahuinya.

Luhan yang melihat interaksi antara keduanya hanya bisa berdiam diri di tempatnya. Otaknya tak bisa mencerna dengan cepat apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya teralihkan pada ruangan perpustakaan di depannya. Lewat celah pintu perpustakaan ia bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk. Ia tahu pasti siapa orang itu, tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya yang masih membicarakan perihal yang entahlah Luhan sedikit bingung mendengarnya. Luhan berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan.

"Luhan ah kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat saat Luhan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun, mereka berdua melihat arah Luhan yang mendekati pintu perpustakaan. Dapat dilihat oleh keduanya saat Luhan membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada, kini ada di dalam ruangan.

"Luhan ah, tunggu! Kau tak boleh kedalam" Cegah Chanyeol. Terlambat! ya chanyeol terlambat mencegahnya, pintu itu sudah tertutup dari dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai" Sapa Luhan setelah ia menutup pintu.

Seperti biasa, sapaannya selalu dibalas oleh hampanya udara. Objek sapaanya sama sekali tak memberi respon, ia tetap mematut diri di tempatnya. Duduk seorang diri di tempat sunyi. Luhan merasa bahwa perpustakaan disekolah barunya itu tak berfungsi layaknya perpustakan disekolah. Lihat saja, mulai dari lampu yang tak bekerja dengan baik, cahaya meredup kadang pula mati membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya dari luar yang dijadikan penerangan disini. Rak-rak tua berjajar rapih di samping kanan ruangan, buku yang tertata rapih tanpa cacat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan mencoba untuk kembali memancing namja itu untuk meresponnya.

Objek yang disapanya kini terduduk di bangku perpustakaan. Namja itu, namja yang terduduk itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dapat dilihat olehnya, kini teman sekelasnya tengah berdiri mematung dihadapannya. Ia tak peduli dengan datangnya Luhan, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati hasil katya buatannya. Namja itu masih saja sibuk dengan kertas dan pengsilnya. Luhan yang merasa dirinya tak dianggap pun berjalan mendekati sosok misterius itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba saat Luhan berada disampingnya.

"Ten...tentang apa?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Bukankah mereka berdua mencoba untuk menghentikanmu." Ucap Yixing mengingatkan.

"Aku rasa tidak" Jawab Luhan,.

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar? Apakah itu berdasarkan dari suatu model atau kau membayangkannya?" Tanya Luhan saat ia melihat gambar seorang gadis sedang duduk di kertas putih milik Yixing.

Yixing menoleh kearahnya, "Aku rasa keduanya, dan aku akan memberinya sayap yang sangat besar"

"Apa dia seorang malaikat?"

"Entahlah" Jawabnya kembali menatap gambarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar ketika hujan turun kemarin?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia ingat kemarin saat pulang sekolah, ia melihat Yixing berdiri di pinggir jalan dari dalam mobil, padahal pada saat itu hujan tengah turun.

"Aku tidak membenci hujan. Aku menyukai saat hujan turun di tengah musim dingin, sebelum itu berubah menjadi salju"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Yixing, lalu ia kembali ingin menyatakan sesuatu, "Ada apa dengan mata kirimu? Sejak kita bertemu di rumah sakit...kau masih memakai penutup mata?"

Yixing yang mendengarnya langsung meraba mata kirinya yang tertutup, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, " Apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa jika kau tak ingin memberitaunya" Cegah Luhan cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan memberitahumu"

DING DONG DENG

"Jam istirahat sudah habis, kau sebaiknya kembali ke kelas" Sahut sebuah suara. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya datang dari arah gelapnya ruangan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Ucap namja paruh baya itu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Luhan pun langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, "Nan Xiu Luhan imnida dari kelas 12-3. Aku baru saja pindah kesini"

"Lee Jinki imnida, aku penjaga perpustakaan disini" Balas laki-laki paruh baya itu, "Kau dapat datang kesini kapanpun yang kau mau, tapi sekarang kau harus kembali ke kelas" Lanjut namja bernama Lee Jinki itu.

Luhan tampak berfikir apakah iya harus pergi atau tidak. Ia melihat Yixing yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, Yixing sama sekali tak melakukan pergerakan atau apapun. Lalu, iyapun memutuskan untuk pergi walau sebenarnya ia masih terheran-heran, kenapa Yixing tidak kembali ke kelas tapi malah menetap di ruangan sunyi ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

.

.

SREEK

Luhan membuka pintunya, ia menoleh sekilas ke arah belakangnya, lalu...

.

.

ZREEK

Pintu perpuatakaan itu kembali tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, rumah Luhan.

-Kenapa Lie, kenapa? Kenapa Lie, kenapa?- Oceh seekor burung Beo yang berada di kediaman keluarga Luhan.

"Lee Jinki ya?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Kini Luhan dan bibinya berada di ruang keluarga, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya mengenai pria yang baru ditemuinya tadi diperpustakaan.

"Kalau tidak salah, memang itu namanya. Dia berkelakuan seolah ia pemilik tempat itu" Luhan mencoba mengingat nama pria paruh baya itu.

"Jadi dia telah memberi kesan seperti itu?" Ucap Liyin bibinya, ia menyesap kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya, "Dia itu penjaga perpustakaan, tidak bergaul dan selalu berpakain gelap. Sepertinya dia membuat para siswa merasa ketakutan." Jelasnya.

"Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Liyin kembali.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu memang tidak mengatakn apa-apa selain menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Hanya saja pria itu sedikit menakutkan. Dan Luhan berfikir bahwa kenapa penjaga perpustakaan harus seperti itu apalagi ia termasuk orang yang tidak mudah bergaul.

Luhan dan Liyin pun masih betah mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Banyak hal yang diceritakan oleh Luhan. Salah satunya ia bercerita tentang klub yang ada di sekolahnya, awalnya ia cukup tertarik dengan klub seni. Liyin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, ia mendukung apapun yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Tapi kembali pada realita, Luhan termasuk orang yang tidak pandai dalam hal yang berbau seni. Akan tetapi, terlepas dari itu semua Luhan ingin belajar mengukir dan memahat.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, lakukanlah sebaik mungkin. Karena menyerah sebelum mencoba itu adalah seorang yang pengecut" Kata Liyin menasihati.

"Pengecut ya?"

"Hem"

**.**

**.**

**.**

ZREK ZREK

Suara gesekan antar besi terdengar nyaring di sunyinya tengah malam. Benda itu terus naik ke atas, dapat dilihat petunjuk lantai yang terus menerus naik tingkat demi tingkat.

ZREK

2

3

5

Tink!

Pintu itu terbuka, pintu lift terbuka di tengah malam.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Keadaan rumah sakit di tengah malam tampak sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, kecuali bagi seorang suster yang tengah lembur karena pekerjaannya. Hanya ruangannyalah yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu diantara gelapnya diberbagai penjuru tempat di rumah sakit.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Ketukan sepatu yang berpijak dilantai terdengar jelas. Langkah itu mendekati satu-satunya ruangan yang masih menyala. Pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Tak lama suara sepatu itu berhenti di depan pintu

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan yang cukup keras membuat seseorang didalam ruangan itu terkejut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Apa masih ada orang disini, pikirnya. Pasalnya semua teman-temannya sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal ia saja yang berada di lantai 5. Tak mungkin kan pasien tiba-tiba datang keruangannya.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut, ia melanngkah mendekati pintu ruangannya. Ada keraguan dibenaknya untuk membukan pintu, tapi...

Tok!Tok!Tok!

Terdengar kembali ketukan pintu, kali ini ini dibarengi oleh...CKLEK CKLEK! Seseorang dibalik pintu itu mencoba untuk membuka pintu ruangannya. Tapi karena ia menguncinya dari dalam, orang itu tak dapat membukanya. Setelah cukup lama berfikir akhirnya ia pun membuka pintunya.

Kreeeet

"Eoh Luhan-shhi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja, jadi apa yang kau baca akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Hyena, satu-satunya suster yang dekat dengannya.

"John soul, penulis yang kau rekomendasikan padaku" Jawab Luhan. Sekarang keduanya tengah terduduk di bangku kantin rumah sakit yang memang berada di lantai lima.

"Hem" Angguk Hyena, "Andai saja aku bisa membujuk teman kerjaku untuk membacanya juga . Tapi, kau datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan itu, kan?"

"Ne, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Ungkap Luhan

"Tentang apa?" .

"Apakah ada seorang laki-laki seusiaku yang meninggal senin kemarin?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Senin kemarin?" Suster tersebut menyematkan telapak tangannya di dagu, mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat, "Mmm..sepertinya belum ada yang meninggal selama aku bekerja disini"

"Ah kalau begitu kita ganti saja topiknya, apa kau melihat namja menggunakan seragam sekolah disuatu bangsal pada hari itu?"

"Namja lagi?" Hyena mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna biru gelap, rambutnya kecoklatan, dan ia memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya" Jelas Luhan.

"Penutup mata? Aah jadi pasien penyakit mata, ya" Ujar Hyena lalu kembali berfikir.

Hening.

"Ah tunggu!" Sahut Hyena

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Luhan cepat.

"Tidak seperti yang kau deskripsikan. Tapi laki-laki seusiamu yang meningggal mmm...mungkin ada"

"Benarkah?"

"Ini baru kemungkinan, aku pikir dia seorang remaja laki-laki. Seseorang mengatakan, jika ada pasien muda yang meninggal"

"Siapa nama pasien itu?" Tanya Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hyena yang memang perlu untuk membantu namja didepannya itu, ia pun mendekat ke arah Luhan setelah sebelumnya melirik sesana kemari memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa salain mereka berdua. Hyena pun membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ingin ku carikan informasinya?" Tanya Hyena pelan.

"Bisakah?"

"Kalau hanya itu yang kau butuhkan akan ku tanyakan, jika aku sudah mendapatkan namanya aku akan menelonmu" Jelas Hyena sambil menunjukkan handphonenya.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Hyena terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus memberi tahu alasanmu. Apa kau mengerti, namja pencinta horor".

Tanpa keduanya sadari, di waktu bersamaan saat mereka asyik mengobrol lampu indikasi petunjuk lantai menyala. Angka petunjuk terus turus, hingga...lampu menyala tepat pada angka B2 dan...

TINK! Pintu lift terbuka, menyikan kosongnya elevator.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, haiku adalah jenis perbaikan pusi yang terpusat pada tujuh belas suku kata. Dibagi menjadi lima baris, tujuh baris, dan lima baris berikutnya. Namun istilah haiku..."

Dijam terakhir ini, para siswa di kelas 12-3 nampak menyimak seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Tapi, salah satu diantara mereka sama sekali tak menyimak apa yang disampaikan oleh gurunya setelah ia melirik ke arah bangku di pojok kelas. Kosong, tak berpenghuni. Namja itu bernama Luhan, awalnya ia memang fokus terhadap pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Akan tetapi setelah ia tak menemukan Yixing ditempatnya, dalam sedetik banyak pertanyaan menghatamnya. Dimana Yixing? Kenapa ia tak masuk? Apa ia membolos?.

Sekian lama ia memutat dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, Luhan kembali menghadap kedepan. Ia memcoba kembali untuk mengikuti pelajaran Lee Songsaengnim, hingga ia merasa ada yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Luhan pun dapat melihat seorang namja jangkung tengah menatapnya sinis, Kris.

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, wae? Kenapa Kris menatapnya seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pun berbunyi, jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Luhan segera membereskan alat tulisnya lalu dimasukkan kedalam tas. Setelahnya, ia bergegas pergi keluar kelas. Menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju lokernya yang ada di lantai satu.

"Xiu Luhan" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Luhan pun menoleh kebalakang. Disana Kris, Chen, dan Sehun tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang? Ada waktu sebentar?" Ujar Chen

Dengan segera Luhan membuka lokernya dan mengganti sepatunya. Setelah menutup dan mengunci kembali lokernya, ia pun berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya. Kini mereka berempat berjalan keluar gedung. Dapat kita ketahui posisi mereka kini berada di depan gedung utama sekolah

"Begitu, jadi kau lahir di tumah sakit Ginjang?" Tanya Krisa memastikan.

"Ne, tapi setelah itu keluargaaku pindah ke Beijing, karena ayahku asli orang sana" Cerita Luhan.

"Dan setelahnya kau terus tinggal di Beijing?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau pernah berkunjung atau berlibur kesini sebelumnya?"

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku, jadi ayahku membawaku ke beijing. Jadi, kalaupun aku sedang liburan, kurasa aku tak sering bekunjung kesini" Jelas Luhan.

"ah, begitu" Ucap Kris datar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" Tanya Luhan aneh.

"Karena aku merasa kita berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat" Ungkap Kris.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah? Apa kau salah orang?"

"Itulah mengapa aku menanyakan ini padamu." Kata Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannnya di depan dada bidangnya.

"Tsk menyebalkan" Guman Kris pelan.

"Eh?"

"Ah, mianhae. Maksudku bukan kau, aku hanya merasa kesal tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas" Kata Kris cepat.

"Kris, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya" Ujar Sehun.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugaskuku sebagai ketua pendataan siswa, aku harus melakukannya dengan baik"

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh ketua pendataan siswa?" Tanya Luhan.

Kris menoleh kearahnya, "Simplenya, aku bertugas merancang dan melaksanakan pendataan untuk melindungi kelas" Jelas Kris datar, jangan lupa nada yang dipakainya pun terkesan dingin.

"Melindungi kelas? Merancang dan Melaksanakan? Maksudnya?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Kris berjalan satu langkah mendekati Luhan, "Aku ingin membuatmu mengerti dengan situasi kelas kita, dan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi"

"Kris!" Ucap Chen cepat

"Apa yang..."

"Tunggu!" Cegah Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Sehun berjalan mendekati Kris dan Chen, Sehun meminta untuk berbicara bertiga.

Luhan berdiri sendiri mengamati ketiga temannya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Entah sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu mereka bertiga menyelesaikan rapat dadakan itu.

Dalam masa penungguannya, Luhan melihat Yixing dari kejauhan. Luhan berniat untuk mengerjarnya tapi...

"MWOYA?! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku baru tidak masuk satu hari saja, semua ini sudah terjadi?!"

Suara Keras Kris yang tengah marah membuatnya mengurunkan niat untuk mengejar Yixing. Akan tetapi Luhan tak peduli dengan itu.

"Sampai besok"

Perkataan Luhan barusan membuat ketiga temannya itu beralih menatapnya. Mereka bertiga melihat kepergian Luhan, dan Kris memicingkan matanya tajam saat sebuah objek yang didekati oleh Luhan.

"Tsk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan pelan mendekati sosok itu tanpa memanggilnya. Luhan terus berjalan di belakang, mengikuti langkah namja didepannya. Luhan sengaja memberi jarak antara ia dan Yixing, ia tidak mau Yixing memergokinya karena Luhan tengah mengikutinya dari belakang.

Entah apakah Yixing merasa diikuti atau tidak, Yixing sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya atau berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya, yang ia lakukan hanya terus melangkah menelusuri jalanan di Ginjang-gun.

Mereka berdua terus melangkah dengan tenang, menyusuri tiap jalan yang berbeda, dari yang ramai akan kendaraan hingga memasuki kawasan yang sunyi. Sepertinya tak banyak orang yang melewati jalan ini.

Hari semakin senja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Tanpa berniat untuk pulang, Luhan tetap mengikuti arah langkah Yixing. Hingga ia melihat tubuh Yixing yang hilang dibelokan sana.

Luhan berlari untuk mengejar Yixing, iya tidak mau kehilangan jejak namja itu. Tapi setelah berbelok, Luhan tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kosong. Yixing menghilang.

-**KWAK KWAK KWAK KWAK**- Suara-suara buruk gagak yang bertengger pada kabel tiang listrik tepak berada diatasnya bergema. Di tempat sunyi seperti ini, pasti akan membuat siapapun tak nyaman untuk dilewati. Apalagi banyak burung hitam yang berkeliaran disini.

Luhan membalikkan badannya kesana kemari, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sekarang tengah tersesat. Kini ia dihadapi oleh 3 jalan yang berbeda. Seharusnya ia lebih cepat tadi, sehingga ia tak kehilangan jejak Yixing. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, Luhan harus melewati salah satu jalan tersebut.

Luhan melintasi jalan disebelah kanan, ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan gedung tua. Tak ada bangunan lain selain gedung lusuh tak terurus itu. Gedungnya tampak menyeramkan. Anehnya gedung tersbut ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan liar dan lumut. Luhan berjalan mendekat saat ia melihat ada sebuah tulisan di papan samping pintu masuk.

_Mata Biru Yang Hampa dari Senja di Ginjang-Gun_

Setelah membacanya, Luhan mendongkakkan kepala, menelusuri tiap tembok gedung tua tersebut. Kemudian ia beralih pada kaca satu-satunya yang ada di gedung tua ini.

DEG

Luhan begitu terkejut ketika ia ingin melihat keadaan di dalam lewat kaca itu, ia dikejutkan oleh boneka setengah badan yang terpangpang tepat di balik kaca tersebut. Boneka seorang gadis cantik, rambut panjang kecoklatan yang ditutupi sedikit oleh kain transparan. Boneka itu tampak nyata, layaknya manusia. Indah, tapi tatapan matanya seakan memberitahu siapa saja yang melihatnya bahwa ia seorang gadis muda yang malang.

Luhan terpaku didepannya, ia tampak terhipnotis oleh keindahan yang terpancar dari aura boneka tersebut. Lama ia memandang boneka itu, tanpa mengetahui hari sudah semakin gelap. Hingga sebuah getaran disakunya membuat dirinya tersentak. Dengan cepat, Luhan mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu si pemanggil.

"Luhan sshi? Aku Hyena noona" Ucap seseorang diujung sana

"Ah, Hyena noona ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Tentang hal yang kita diskusikan kemarin. Aku sudah menemukannya_. _Mereka bilang dia adalah seorang siswa SMA_. _Sepertinya dia merupakan anak tunggal dan keluarganyapun begitu terpukul_"

"Namanya, siapa namanya noona?" Potong Luhan cepat.

"_Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi..._"

"Ne?"

"_Kalau tidak salah namanya Yixing zzz...atau Yaxing..zzz...itu yang kutahu, Aku mende..ngarnya..zzzz..dari orang. Jadi..zzz...aku tidak tahu..zzzzzzzzzzzzz...kalau itu...TUT...TUT...TUT_"

Putus. Sambungannya putus. Luhan kembali memasukkan handphonenya saat sambungannya dengan Hyena terputus. Sinyal disini lemah ternyata. Tapi yang membuatnya tersentak kaget saat Hyena noona mengatakan nama laki-laki yang meninggal sening kemarin.

Pada akhirnya, karena rasa penasaran Luhan yang begitu besar, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

Krieeek

Blam!

"Selamat datang" Sebuah sapaan Luhan dapatkan petama kali saat ia berada didalam.

"Oh, jarang sekali ada anak laki-laki seumuranmu datang kesini, apa kau seorang pelanggan?"

"Mmm mianhae, apa ini toko?" Tanya Luhan mendapati seorang nenek tua dibalik meja kasir.

"Apa kau siswa SMA?" Tanya si nenek tua tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Ne, aku siswa Hannyoung High School" Jawab Luhan sopan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu setengah harga"

"Apa disini toko boneka?" Luhan mencoba untuk bertanya lagi.

"Setengah-setengah. Ada yang kujual, tetapi bukan harga yang mampu dibeli oleh siswa SMA. Tapi, kau bisa melihat-lihat sesukamu" Ujar nenek tua itu, "Karena aku tidak memiliki pelanggan lain"

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghidangkan secangkir teh" Tawar si nenek.

"Kamsahamnida ahjuma, tapi, mianhae aku tidak menyukai teh"

"Kalau begitu, silahkan untuk melihat barang-barang yang ada disini" Suara serak itu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan tokonya.

Luhan melangkah masuk lebih dalam lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Banyak boneka yang ia temukan, sama persis seperti boneka yang ia lihat tadi. Boneka yang terlihat hidup namun tak bernyawa. Boneka-boneka tertata rapih di lemari. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Luhan merasa bahwa setiap tatapan boneka tersebut seakan menatap kearahnya.

Hingga di pojok ruangan, ia menemukan tangga menuju ke ruang bawah. Gelap memang, tapi Luhan tetap menuruni anak tangga tersebut. Matanya melebar saat ia sudah berada di ruang bawah. Tumpukan boneka-boneka yang belum jadi banyak ia temukan disini.

Luhan kembali menyusuri ruangan tersebut, banyak boneka yang hanya bagian kakinya saja, atau hanya sekedar badan tanpa lengan dan kaki dan banyak lagi. Hingga, sebuah boneka membuat perhatiaanya terpusat pada benda tanpa nyawa itu. Ia mendekat pada boneka yang wajahnya tak asing baginya. Boneka itu disenderkan pada peti yang diberdirikan. Boneka yang sudah jadi dengan sempurna. Boneka yang matanya tertutup sebelah oleh helaian rambut hitam, boneka dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Yixing?" Guman Luhan saat ia melihat boneka itu lebih jelas.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya sebuah suara dari arah boneka tersebut

"Heemmm...jadi kau tidak membenci hal seperti ini?" Tanya suara itu lagi, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kenapa?"

Luhan tampak terkejut saat sebuah suara yang dikenalnya itu berasal dari boneka itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang namja muncul dari balik peti tempat boneka itu bersandar.

"Bukan berarti aku bersembunyi karena ingin mengejutkanmu. Kebetulan saja, ketika kau datang aku sudah ada disini"

"Apa menurutmu dia mirip denganku?" Tanya Yixing sambil membelai wajah boneka yang memang mirip dengannya

"Ye"

"Mirip, ya? Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya ia mirip denganku" Sangkal Yixing.

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini, dan kenapa kau ada di sini Luhan sshi?"

"Eh itu...aku sedang jalan-jalan, Maksudku, aku belum mengenal betul kota ini dan kebetulan aku melihat tempat ini" Jawab Luhan sedikit kikuk

"Jadi begitu" Ucap Yixing, "Banyak orang mengatakan boneka seperti ini terlihat menakutkan. Tapi, sepertinya kau biasa-biasa saja."

"Ya"

Kemudian Yixing beralih pada dua boneka anak kecil yang menempel di dinding diikuti oleh Luhan dari belakang.

"Mereka berdualah yang paling kusuka. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat tenang. Terlihat aneh bagiku karena mereka bisa tampak begitu tenang, walaupun mereka saling menyatu" Ujar Yixing.

"Mungkin ada alasannya mereka terlihat begitu tenang, bukan begitu?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Yixing, "Mungkin mereka akan lebih merasa tenang jika mereka dipisahkan" Lanjutnya ketika ia masih memandang ke arah dua boneka yang tertempel satu sama lain itu.

"Apakah harus kuperlihatkan padamu?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Yixingpun membalikkan badannya mengahdap Luhan.

."Haruskah kuperlihatkan padamu, apa yang ada dibalik penutup mata ini, Xiu Luhan-sshi?."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Ensiklopedia :**

Edvard Munch adalah seorang pelukis aliran aliran ekspresionisme. Lukisannya yang paling terkenal adalah _The Scream_, lukisan paling terkenal Munch, dianggap sebagai ikon penggambaran penderitaan dan merupakan salah satu bagian dari seri yang disebut _The Frieze of Life_, di mana Munch mengeksplorasi tema kehidupan, cinta, takut, kematian, dan kesedihan.

Thanks to :

**Oh Hannie** cuteboycouple **askasufa** Fanxingege **imekaJung** WireMomo **ByunnaPark** Yu-ie chan **AlpacaAce** **Kopi Luwak** Lee MingKyu **deercode** RaeMii **UnknownBanget** AbigailWoo **asdindas** minprayudi **Oh SeHan** cuteunji **Lyncth pinoya **Momo Koda Mi

Sekali lagi kamsahamnida yang udah mau baca apalagi menyempatkan diri untuk men-review. Mian nikky ga bisa ngebales review kalian satu-satu, tapi nikky bakal ngasih penjelasan bagi yang bertanya di bawah, dan jawabannya langsung disatukan dengan yang lain.

Answer :

Pertama-tama nikky bakal ngebahas tentang penyakit D.O. Disini d.o emang punya penyakit hati walau sebenernya lebih spesifik atau cocoknya dia sakit jantung. Seseorang yang mengidap penyakit hati bukannya tidak boleh mengikuti olahraga. Boleh sih boleh, tapi tetep aja yang namanya penyakit yang emang termasuk parah itu jangan ampe kecapean. Untuk lebih jelasnya, dalam cerita ini mereka sedang melakukan olahraga lari mengelilingi lapangan beberapa puteran dan itu dilakukan pada siang hari, otomatis olahraga macam beginian gampang capek, beda halnya kalau dia cuman diam di tempat terus gerakin badan kesini kemari atau lebih sederhananya senam. Atau kalaupun lari, larinya biasa aja kaya lari pagi.

Bagi yang udah pernah nonton animenya, emang tuh anime keren banget. Tapi kalau pengen lebih jelas lagi bisa liat ver komiknya, dan bagi yang belum tau kalo another ada actionnya, sekarang ini udah ada lho. Jadi intinya another itu ada empat ver Komik, Novel, Anime, sama Movienya.

Di chap 1 ini emang banyak banget pertanyaan yang mengganjal, dari apa hubungannya Luhan sama kelas12-3 ataupun yang lainnya, dan jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Jadi di tunggu aja untuk next chapternya.

And the last, mianhae kalau ceritanya kurang serem, maklum nikky baru pertama kali nulis fic yang genrenya misteri horror gitu.

Pengenalan Tokoh (ga semuanya nikky kasih tau) :

# Sakakibara Koichi as Luhan

# Misaki Mei as Yixing

# Akazawa Izumi as Kris

# Teshigawara Naoya as Chanyeol

# Kazami Tomohiko as Suho

# Mochizuki Yuya as Sehun

# Sakuragi Yukari as Chen


	4. Bone Work

Tittle : Another |Chap 3| Bone Work

Author : NL

Cast : Exo

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : 3 of ?

**Disclamer**

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, Karakter dalam cerita akan diganti dengan karakter member EXO. Secara tidak langsung nikky membuat fic Another EXO vers. Nikky bakal ngikutin alur cerita aslinya, tapi sebagian Nikky bakal ngurangin, nambahin, atau mengubah dari cerita aslinya.

Bagi yang penasaran sama ceritanya, khususnya buat yang belum nonton animenya. Di chapter ini mungkin chingudeul bakal sedikit tau rahasia apa yang disembunyiin sama temen sekelasnya Luhan.

Dan untuk ceritanya, emang secara keseluran cerita ini ngebuat orang bingung, pasalnya kita ga dikasih tau alasannya, tapi awal dari cerita ini kita malah dikasih sama teka-teki permasalahan. Jadi, bagi yang sedikit ga ngerti sama ceritanya, setelah chapter terakhir, nikky bakal kasih cerita singkat dari Another, itu pun kalau diperlukan.

**.**

**.**

**So, enjoy for reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Another*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti warna film kuno yang memudar

Aku ingin memastikan saat ini ataupun di lain waktu

Tentang cahaya dari tangis dan tawa yang kita rasakan secara singkat

Aku yakin masih ada ingatan yang terhubung disana

Dan kupercaya akan ada seseoarang yang dapat menemukannya

Bahkan sampai saat ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah harus kuperlihatkan padamu?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Haruskah kuperlihatkan padamu, apa yang ada dibalik penutup mata ini, Xiu Luhan-sshi?." Tanyanya lagi.

.

GLEK

.

Luhan nampak susah menelan ludah saat tangan itu terangkat dan secara perlahan penutup mata itu terlepas. Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Butuh waktu baginya untuk kembali ke alam sadar, ketika dengan gamblang ia dapat melihat mata kiri milik Yixing.

"Aa..i..itu mata palsu?" Luhan tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat sekarang. Mata yang selama ini Yixing tutupi, ternyata hanya mata palsu. Bahkan bola mata keduanya berbeda warna, sudah jelas bahwa itu bukan bola mata yang asli, melainkan palsu.

"Mata kiriku adalah mata boneka. Mata ini dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat, jadi aku selalu menutupinya." Kata Yixing menjelaskan, "Apa kau merasa tak nyaman berada disini? Ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk siapapun, jika belum terbiasa dengan suasana disini." Kemudian Yixing berjalan mendekati anak tangga.

"Boneka itu" Katanya berhenti sejenak dan ia kembali menutup mata kirinya, "Kau tahu, boneka itu hampa dan kosong baik tubuh dan jiwanya. Kehampaanlah yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kematian. Tapi, apapun yang hampa, pasti mencari sesuatu untuk mengisi kehampaan itu."

"Apakah kau menyadari akan sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Ya."

"Lebih baik kita ke atas, lebih nyaman disana dibandingkan di tempat seperti ini" Ajak Yixing lalu kembali berjalan diikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Keduanya menaiki tangga dengan diam. Meninggalkan aura seram di lantai bawah. Hingga mereka sudah ada dilantai atas. Yixing membawa Luhan ke tempat duduk yang disediakan oleh pemilik toko tersebut. Lalu Yixing dan Luhan duduk saling berhadapan yang dibatasi oleh meja. Tepat disamping mereka semacam etalase kaca terpajang. Didalamnya sebuah boneka tengah berbaring, boneka itu mengenakan gaun putih dan banyak kelopak mawar merah yang menaburi tubuh putih pucat itu.

"Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya Luhan membuka percakapan. Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentang Ginjang Saat Senja, apakah itu nama dari toko boneka ini?" Tanya Luhan kembali, sungguh rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar, "Dan studio Y itu apa?"

"Lebih tepatnya studio Kirika yang berada di lantai dua" Jawab Yixing.

"Kirika?"

"Kirika, dialah yang telah membuat semua boneka yang ada disini."

"Anu..mmm..tentang boneka itu, kenapa ia sangat mirip denganmu?" Luhan tampak penasaran dengan boneka yang ia temukan di lantai bawah tadi. Salah satu boneka yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena boneka itu memang benar-benar mirip dengan namja didepannya. Yixing menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak tahu kenapa boneka itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Ah, apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau memegang sebuah boneka. Aku dengar ada laki-laki seusiaku yang meninggal di rumah sakit pada hari itu. Apakah...apakah boneka yang kau bawa itu untuknya?"

.

Hening

.

Yixing sama sekali tak mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Yixing hanya terdian, mata itu berubah memancarkan kesuraman yang tertutup oleh sikap tak acuhnya.

"Eng, maksudku..." Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya tentang nama yang disebutkan oleh Hyena noona tadi melintas dibenaknnya.

'

_Kalau tidak salah namanya Yixing zzz...atau Yaxing..zzz..._

_._

"Apa kau memiliki saudara laki-laki?' Tanya Luhan pada akhirnya. Namun, ia kembali teringat perkataan Hyena noona.

.

_Sepertinya dia merupakan anak tunggal_

_._

"Kenapa kau..." Ucap Luhan lirih saat ia melihat Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

Entah apakah kini otaknya sedang bekerja cepat atau tidak, untuk ketiga kalinya Luhan kembali mengingat ucapan nenek tua yang ada di meja kasir sana.

.

_Karena aku tidak memiliki pelanggan lain_

_._

GLEK

.

Nampaknya Luhan baru menyadari ucapan sang nenek penjaga meja kasir itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Tangannya terkepal. Sungguh, walaupun Luhan termasuk namja nekat dengan keingintahuan begitu besar, tapi tak lepas dari itu semua, ia juga memiliki rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Tubuhnya terasa tegang, saat semua perkataan baik Hyena noona dan nenek tua itu berputar-putar pada ingatannya. Benarkah? Benarkah bahwa namja didepannya itu...

"Sepertinya kau punya pertanyaan lain yang ingin kau tanyakan, Luhan-sshi?" Yixing membuka suaranya, membuyarkan semua pikiran yang tengah menghantui Luhan.

"I..itu..se..sebenarnya, aku merasa aneh akan beberapa hal." Jawab Luhan gugup.

Yixing menatap Luhan tajam, seakan namja itu menyalahkan semua yang ada pada diri Luhan, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mendekatiku. Tapi mungkin itu sudah terlambat."

"Terlamat? Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti, rasa tegang yang masih menjalar di tubuhnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak setegang tadi.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Luhan-sshi." Kata Yixing dingin. Ia berdiri, mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya mendekati Luhan, "Ada cerita lama yang beredar di kota ini...tentang kelas 12-3 26 tahun yang lalu. Kurasa tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin membetitahumu."

Kemudian Yixing kembali duduk ke tempat semula. Tanpa persetujuan Luhan, Yixing langsung memulai ceritanya. Yixing menceritakan tentang tragedi di masala lalu. Dimana 26 tahun yang lalu ada seorang siswa yang pandai dalam pelajaran dan olahraga. Siswa itu memiliki sikap baik terhadap semua orang, dan dia dicintai oleh guru dan teman-temannya. Tapi di awal tahun pelajaran kelas dua belas, siswa itu tiba-tiba saja meninggal.

Yixing mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar dari orang kalau siswa itu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang bersama keluarganya. Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang beranggapan kalau siswa itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ada juga yang mengatakan dia meninggal akibat rumahnya terbakar. Bagaimanapun juga, semua orang dikelasnya sangat terkejut. Mereka dipenuhi dengan kesedihan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengatakan...

"-_**Dia tidak meninggal**_- dia menatap kearah mejanya dan berkata, -_**Lihat, dia ada disana**_-"

Tunjuk Yixing kearah bangku disamping Luhan. Luhan yang nampak menyimak cerita Yixing melebarkan matanya terkejut saat tangan itu menunjuk sisi kanannya. Luhan pun secara reflek menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing. Tepat sesaat Luhan menoleh, wajah sebuah boneka terpangpang didepannya.

"-_**Dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja**_- Lalu siswa lain pun mulai mengatakan hal yang sama. –_**Benar, dia tidak meninggal**_-" Lanjut Yixing tanpa mempedulikan kekhwatiran Luhan akan dirinya sendiri, "Perlakuan seperti itu menyebar hingga ke semua kelas yang ada disekolah. Mereka yang tidak ingin mempercayai kebenaran. Mereka tidak ingin mengakui kenyataan yang pahit. Aku yakin orang baru sepertimu akan sulit memahami perasaan mereka"

"Pada akhirnya semua orang dikelas melanjutkan sikap itu, menganggap namja itu masih hidup. Bahkan wali kelasnya pun sependapat dan mengatakan, -_**Memang benar ia masih hidup, jadi kalian semua harus melanjutkan kebersamaan dan terus berjuang hingga hari kelulusan tiba**_- Bahkan kepala sekolah juga memasukkan kursinya ke dalam upacara kelulusan."

"Apakah semua yang kau ceritakan itu benar-benar terjadi?" Potong Luhan di tengah-tengah cerita.

"Lalu setelah kelulusan tiba, semua siswa berkumpul didalam kelas untuk berphoto. Semuanya, termasuk juga para guru. Tapi, ketika mereka melihat photonya, mereka menyadari sesuatu. Di sana, di dalam photo, tepat dibagian paling ujung mereka bisa melihat namja yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada." Kata Yixing kembali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan,

"Wajahnya pucat pasi, tapi dia tersenyum seperti yang lain. Namja itu... namja yang meninggal itu...bernama Yixing."

.

DEG!

'

Luhan menatap horror ke arah Yixing. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri tubuhnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan merasa susah saat menelan ludahnya sendiri. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok namja didepannya.

"Ceritanya belum berakhir, masih ada banyak kelanjutan tentang cerita ini"

Luhan melebarkan matanya, lagi? Kisah yang diceritakan oleh Yixing belum berakhir. Luhan menatap nanar Yixing, rasa takutnya semakin besar ketika cerita 26 tahun belum berakhir. Suasa tegang terasa mendominasi tubuhnya. Hingga...

Drrtt..Ddrrt..Ddrrt..

Luhan tersentak kaget saat sebuah getaran terdengar dari saku celananya, "Ah, mianhae.." Ucap Luhan sebelum mengangkat Hanphonenya.

Segera Luhan menerima telepon yang ternyata dari sang nenek. Sedangkan Yixing hanya terdiam mengamati Luhan yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diujung sana.

"Iya nek, aku baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Aku hanya sedikit tersesat, dan aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Luhan mengakhiri sambungannya. Luhan menghela nafas sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah jendela. Rupayanya hari sudah malam.

"Aku membenci alat itu, kau bisa ditemukan dan ditangkap dimanapun." Ujar Yixing dingin menatap tak suka pada benda di genggaman Luhan. Kemudian Yixing bangkit diikuti oleh Luhan

"Waktunya tutup." Sahut nenek penjaga kasir tiba-tiba, "Pulanglah kerumahmu sekarang."

Luhan menoleh ke arah si nenek yang masih duduk di meja kasirnya, kemdian Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah semula dan...kosong. Yixing tidak ada didepannya, kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Yixing kini kosong tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan Luhan tak menemukan sosok Yixing sekitar toko boneka. Tanpa mau berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat tanggal 25 Mei nanti seluruh siswa Hannyoung High School akan menghadapi Ujian Tengah Semester. Bagi mereka yang memang memiliki kapasitas otak super jenius, dalam pelaksanaan ujian sekolah adalah hal biasa. Akan tetapi, beda halnya dengan murid berkemampuan biasa-biasa saja, bisa dipastikan mereka akan belajar lebih giat agar nilai yang mereka dapatkan lebih bagus ketimbang tahun lalu.

Hal serupa pun terjadi pada kelas 12-3. Jam istirahat makan siang mereka gunakan untuk membahas mengenai ujian nanti. Karena kini mereka berada di tingkat akhir sekolah, maka mereka harus lebih ekstra belajar daripada adik tingkatnya. Berbagai macam bimbel baik formal maunun non-formal mereka ikuti. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan hal itu untuk menghadapi Ujian Akhir Sekolah, karena pada saat itulah keputusan seorang siswa dinyatakan lulus atau tidak.

Selain membicarakan masalah serangkaian kegiatan menghadapi ujian sekolah, secara antusias seorang siswa bertanya tentang universitas mana yang akan mereka tuju. Satu persatu siswa di kelas 12-3 mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk kuliah dimana.

Diantara para siswa yang tengah sibuk bercerita, sang ketua kelas mendekati papan pengumuman di dinding belakang kelas untuk melihat jadwal Ujian Tengah Semester.

"Kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana, suho?" Tanya namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dari arah belakang.

"Yonsei University." Jawab Suho ketika Chanyeol berada disampingnya.

"Yonsei?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Wah, suho ah kau hebat kalau kau bisa masuk kesana." Sahut namja lain.

"Apa hebatnya kalau masuk kesana, baekki." Ucap chanyeol sambil memandang remeh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mendekati Chanyeol dan...

PLETAK

"Aw...baekki appo." Sungut Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang dijadikan bahan jitakan Baekhyun.

"Itu salahmu sendiri pabo! Masa kau tidak tahu, Yonsei University itu salah satu dari sepuluh universitas terbaik di seoul. Kau memang pabo chanie."

"Aaah..MWO?" Ucap Chanyeol terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Suho, "Kau akan kuliah disana?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Suho menganggukan kepalanya.

"Memang bisa." Ejek Chanyeol spontan.

PLETAK

"Ya! Baekki kau...aish kepalaku sakit." Geram Chanyeol kesal ke arah Baekhyun, pasalnya namja cantik itu menjitak kepalanya lagi.

Sedangkan Suho dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua anak manusia itu. Sudah biasa, teman sekelasnya sudah tau watak dari keduanya. Tapi, dengan adanya mereka di kelas 12-3 yang memang sedang diselimuti semacam teror menjadi sedikit terlupakan.

Luhan melihat keduanya masih bertengkar karena hal sepele, dimana Baekhyun terus mengoceh memarahi pemuda jangkung itu, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya pasrah saat telinganya semakin panas mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

Secara perlahan Luhan mendekati Suho yang tengah asyik menyaksikan drama dadakan di depannya.

"Berarti kau akan kuliah di seoul, Suho ah?" Tanya Luhan ketika ia berdiri didekat Suho. Suho menoleh kearahnya.

"Ne, aku akan kuliah disana." Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan ah, nanti kau akan kuliah dimana?" Teriak Xiumin dari depan kelas. Srentak teman sekelasnya yang lain langsung menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Seoul National University."

"Cih, seperti kau bisa masuk kesana saja." Desis seorang namja tan dari arah bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Kyungsoo yang memang duduk disebelah kai langsug menyikut namja tan itu.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, toh ia tak terlalu memikirkan perkataan teman sekelasnya.

Tak terasa waktu jam istirahat pun habis, guru yang akan mengajar di kelas 12-3 sudah masuk dari satu menit yang lalu. Semua siswa tampak menyimak setiap pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh gurunya dari awal hingga akhir. Tepat di jam pelajaran terakhir hujan turun membasahi keringnya bumi Ginjang-gun. Hujan terus berlangsung sampai bunyi bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Semua siswa yang memang membawa payung kesekolahnya langsung pulang meninggalkan gedung sekolah, tak jarang pula banyak siswa yang meminta untuk dijemput. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak terjadi pada Luhan. Ia masih betah tinggal dikelas. Menatap butiran-butiran hujan dari jendela kelas.

"Yo Luhan ah, mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Chen, siswa yang ternyata masih berada di dalam kelas selain Luhan.

"Mmm..apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aniya, kajja." Ajak Chen sambil menarik tangan Luhan, membawa namja itu keluar kelas.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan bersisian di koridor sekolah. Chen berjalan sambil menenteng payung di tangan kanannya. Hingga keduanya kini berada di lantai satu, mendekati loker yang memang dekat pintu utama.

"Mmm Chen, apakah kau tau Yixing itu orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba seraya mengganti sepatunya. Sedangkan Chen yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan tampak terdiam lama, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hari semakin gelap, kita harus cepat pulang." Kata Chen sambil menutup lokernya, ia melangkah menuju pintu utama tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Chen, tolong jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Luhan masih berdiri ditempat semula. Chen menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan kembali bersuara, Lalu Chen membalikkan badan, ia dapat melihat rasa keingintahuan di mata Luhan.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah mengatakan nama itu di kelas 12-3" Ujar Chen tak suka.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tapi, kenapa..."

"Waahh..hujannya deras sekali." Pekik seorang namja jangkung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan.

"Eh chanyeol?! kukira siapa. Oh ya apakah kau tahu cerita 26 tahun lalu tentang kelas 12-3?"

'

Hening

.

Tap Tap Tap

Dalam keheningan sesaat hanya terdengar suara sepatu bergesakan dengan lantai. Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Chen.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cerita itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui cerita itu?" Kali ini Chen lah yang bertanya. Pertanyaan yang berangsur-angsur itu membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. Kenapa temannya ini begitu enggan untuk diajak berbicara mengenai kejadian 26 tahun lalu.

"Aku hanya mendengar rumornya." Jawab Luhan

"Seberapa banyak kau mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Luhan, pandangannya tak lepas dari namja China itu.

"Mmmm...siswa populer yang tiba-tiba meninggal dan ia muncul di photo kelas saat kelulusan. Ah, itu saja yang kuingat."

"Hanya tahun pertama saja, ya." Ujar Chen pelan manun cukup terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa wajah kalian bertiga terlihat begitu tegang?" Sontak sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Dapat dilihat oleh ketinganya, Han songsaengnim tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Tapi, belum sempat mendekati muridnya, baik Chen dan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mendekati Han songsaengnim.

"Luhan sudah mengetahui kejadian di tahun pertama, songsam." Adu Chen sepelan mungkin, agar Luhan yang berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter darinya tak dapat mendengar apapun yang ia ucapkan.

"Heem, itu memang masalah rumit. Jadi, mulai sekarang kita harus tetap menutupinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, Luhan duduk ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat sambil sanunggu Liyin pulang. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada bibinya, karena Luhan tau dulu Liyin sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu depan rumahnya terbuka, menampakkan yeoja yang Luhan ketahui sebagai bibinya. Liyin berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Luhan sedang duduk menunggunya.

Liyin mendudukan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Luhan. Terlihat jelas gurat lelah diwajahnya. Luhan nampaknya ragu untuk bertanya, tapi karena keingintahuannya begitu besar, jadi ia pun menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada bibinya.

"Mmm, Liyin noona apa kau ingat dimana kelas ibuku saat kelas dua belas?"

Liyin yang tengah menyenderkan diri di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja terbuka saar Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan. Tampaknya yeoja muda ini juga enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan keponakannya. Pada akhirnya yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa kau mengetahui cerita tentang kelas 12-3 saat 26 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

.

Hening

.

Entah kenapa yeoja itu hanya bisa diam saja. Kini ia malah terlihat sedang memikirkan suatu beban berat. Matanya menerawang jauh kedalam sebuah jurang kelam.

"Liyin noona" Sahut Luhan cepat saat bibinya itu malah diam saja.

"Eh.."

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Liyin menatap heran ke arah Luhan. Seakan yeoja itu tak menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Aku sedang membicarakan kelas 12-3 saat 26 tahunyang lalu."

"Huft...rupanya cerita itu telas beredar di setiap angkatan." Keluh Liyin, "Kau belum mengetahui semuanya, kan?" Lanjutnya

"Ah, kau tahu ceritanya ya, noona."

"Yeah, seperti kau tahu terkadang cerita seperti itu selalu dibumbui oleh hal-hal yang berlebihan." Jelas Liyin, "Aku pikir, kau tidak usah menganggap cerita itu dengan serius. Ada saat yang tepat bagi kita mengetahui semuanya."

Kemudian yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan menuju kamarnya, tapi sebelumnya ia mengatakan bahwa, "**Ibumu juga berada di kelas 12-3**."

-Kenapa Lie?, kenapa?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, di jam istirahat Luhan dan Suho tengah berjalan berdua disisi lapangan, sepertinya mereka sedang pergi menuju gedung olahraga. Tapi di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja Luhan berhenti saat matanya menemukan sosok misterius di atap sekolah, tempat dimana Luhan pertama kali menanyakan perihal yang ia lakukan di rumah sakit.

"Sebentar, kau duluan saja." Ujar Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Suho. Suho menoleh cepat ke arah perginya Luhan. Tampaknya Suho sedang bertanya pada dirinya, kemana Luhan akan pergi. Tapi, matanya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di atap gedung sana.

"Ugh!" Geramnya.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari menuju atap gedung sekolah, ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera tiba di atap sekolah. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah.

.

Krieet

.

WUSSSHHH

.

Angin kencang langsung saja menerpa tubuhnya saat Luhan membuka pintu. Ia melihat namja itu sedang berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti waktu itu. Saat kakinya akan melangkah, tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar.

.

WUSSHHH

.

Luhan langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone, lalu menekan dial answer, tepat secara bersamaan angin-angin itu masih saja berhenbus kencang. Beriak-riak menerpa tubuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya diujung sana cepat, nadanya terdengar khawatir

"Ada apa, kenapa kau mengatakan itu tiba-tiba?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Aku meneleponmu karena kupikir kau sedang dalam masalah!" Teriaknya, karena ia tahu Luhan pasti susah untuk menangkap ucapannya, "Kau tidak tahu, zzz..Kris aka..n. zzz...marah besar nanti."

Suara diujung san terputus-putus karena memang posisi Luhan kini tidak baik, angin kencang masih saja berseliweran

"Memangnya kepana ka..."

"Luhan, tolong..zzz...dengarkan aku...zzzzz...baik-baik. Jangan sekali-kali...zzzz... kau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada kebenarannya!" Potong diujung sana yang ternyata Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Pekik Luhan tak mengerti, bahwasannya kini ia sangat bingung dengan situasi ini. Apalagi angin itu seakan tak mau berhenti. Apa maksudnya yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol barusan, apa?!

"Itu sangat..zzz...berbahaya! dan tentang masalah..zzz...yang kau tanyakan kemarin, aku akan...zzzzzzzzzz...memberitahu semuanya padamu...zzzzzz...bulan depan. Jadi untuk saat ini, kau hanya...TUT TUT TUT"

Tiba-tiba saja sambungannya teputus dengan Chanyeol, Luhan menatap handphonenya bingung. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di benaknya. Dengan cepat ia beralih untuk menemui namja misterius itu. Tapi, matanya membelalak kaget saat ia tak mendapati namja itu disana. Kemana perginya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanggal 22 Mei 2013

Pukul 09.08

"_Ini tentang gadis namja yang meninggal di rumah sakit_."

"Apa noona menemukan sesuatu?"

"_Nama laki-laki itu Yixing. Aku salah mengatakannya kemarin, namanya Yixing bukan Yaxing dan nama depannya itu Ziang_."

"Ziang Yixing?"

"_Oh ya, Luhan sshi kenapa kau ingin mengetahui tentang namja itu?_"

"Eng, itu..."

"_Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi, suatu saat kau harus mengatakannya padaku, okay!_"

"Pasti noona."

"_Ah, tiga hari lagi kau akan ujian, kan?_"

"Ne."

"_Kau tahu, adikku juga belajar dengan rajin.,,jadi good luck untuk ujiaannya._"

Luhan pun mematikan sambungan handphonenya setelah Hyena noona mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa, 26 Mei 2013.

Kelas 12-3

Hari kedua Ujian Tengah Semester terlihat tenang. Para siswa tengah berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di lembaran kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh guru penjaga. Luhan sedikit menoleh ke arah bangku Yixing dipojok sana. Kosong, kecuali ada sebuah kertas di atasnya. Lagi? Namja itu menyelasaikan ujiannya sebelum waktu habis.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung mengerjakan soalnya dengan cepat, ia ingin sekali menemui namja itu. Ia ingin menyakan kembali perihal masalah di kelasnya. Tak butuh memakan waktu lama Luhan pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Saat Luhan sudah diluar, ia melihat Yixing bediri didekat jendela gedung sekolah. Perlahan Luhan mendekati sosoknya yang kini tengah menatap ke arah luar.

"Kau selalu keluar duluan saat ujian." Ucap Luhan, "Kemarin juga, kau selesai sebelum waktu ujiannya habis. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Yixing tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan diluar sana.

"Nama namja itu, namja yang meninggal saat itu adalah Ziang Yixing." Kata Luhan seraya mengikuti kegiatan Yixing, melihat pemandangan di luar gedung sekolahnya

"Yixing...Yixing adalah sepupuku. Dulu, kami selalu bersama sepanjang waktu. Hubungan kami sangatlah erat" Cerita Yixing pelan

"Mmm..tentang kelas 12-3 saat 26 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Luhan membalikkan badannnya menghadap Yixing, "Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Yixing tanpa mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahumu." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin ku tanyakan. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin kuketahui, sejak aku pindah kesini." Kata Luhan, "Kenapa semua orang dikelas kita, bahkan para guru bersikat seolah_"

"**Karena aku tidak ada**." Potong Yixing cepat.

.

DEG

.

_Luhan, tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan sekali-kali kau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada kebenarannya!_

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Nafasnya memburu cepat, tak percaya akan sebuah kenyataan. Butir keringat membasahi telapak tangannya

"I..itu."

_Itu berbahaya!_

_._

DEG!

.

Kembali Luhan mengingat ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar khawatir.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak tenang.

"**Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku**." Kata Yixing pelan, memandang kelamnya kesuraman di mata kanan miliknya "**Bagaimana kalau hanya dirimu saja yang bisa melihatku**" Lanjutnya

Tiba-tiba saja ditengah aura ketegangan, seorang guru berlari melewatinya. Baik Luhan maupun Yixing langsung mengamati kelakuan guru piket yang sedang terburu-buru itu.

Dapat dilihat oleh keduanya guru itu memasuki kelas 12-3. Tak lama kemudian guru tersebut keluar kelas dan diikuti oleh seorang siswa. Siswa yang Luhan ketahui bernama Chen itu pergi menuju rak yang dekat dengan jendela kelasnya, ia mengambil payungnya cepat. Tampaknya ia sedang terburu-buru.

Chen berlari menuju tangga di sebelah kanan, tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat Luhan yang berdiri bersama...tanpa pikir panjang Chen membalikkan badannya, ia mengambil jalan tangga yang ada di sebelah kiri.

Namja itu terus berlari, rasa takutnya selama ini telah menggerogoti dirinya. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan guru piket , yang ia inginkan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Diujung sana Chen langsung berbelok, ia menuruni anak tangga tidak sabaran. Terdengar jelas deru nafasnya yang tak teratur.

Tapi, kecerobohan telah dilakukan oleh namja itu. Ketika Chen akan menuruni anak tangga yang ke lima, tiba-tiba saja pijakan kakinya di tangga tak semulus yang dipikirkan. Chen terpeleset, payung yang dipegannya terlepas, jatuh kebawah.

'

Tek

'

Payung itu terhempas ke bawah tangga, payung itu berhenti, ia menyender di anak tangga yang ujungnya berada di atas tepat menghadap Chen. Chen yang tak bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya pun ikut terjatuh. Tubuhnya terhempas, matanya melebar saat ia menyadari akan sesuatu dan

'

**JLEB**

.

"Akkhhh!"

.

Crash.

.

Tangannya terus bergerak, ia menggelepar jatuh di bawah. Suaranya mendecit sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya kaku. Hanya terdengar sebuah erangan minta tolong. Tapi itu percuma, tubuh itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali bersimbuh di bawah merasakan kesakitan

.

Crash

.

Darah segar terus bercucuran dari lehernya, membajiri anak tangga. Tubuh itu berhenti bergerak, menandakan bahwa ia tak lagi bernyawa, meninggalkan kepedihan di hatinya begitupula kesakitan yang tak terbendung pada tubuhnya. Tepat ketika nafasnya terhembus untuk terakhir kali terdengar dari atas seseorang yang tengah berlari.

Baik sang guru piket dan Luhan sangat terkejut saat melihat tubuh bersimbah darah dibawahnya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan. Ujung payung itu tertancap tepat di tenggorokannya.

.

GLEK

.

Luhan langsung memegang lehernya. Luhan merasa susah untuk menelan apapun, ia seakan merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami namja itu. Tangannya satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tepat dibelakangnya Yixing berdiri memandang tubuh yang tergeletak di bawah sana datar, ia tak berekspresi sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Yixing tampak tenang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Chap 3 akhirnya selese juga =.= bahagia saya. Sebenernya rada ga tega Chen mati disini, dan nikky juga ga terlalu bisa menggambarkan kejadian tentang kematian menggenaskan dimana seseorang terjatuh dan lehernya itu tepat mengenai ujung payung. Yah bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri betapa sakitnya itu.

Terus mulai sekarang nikky bakal ngebales satu-persatu review para reader sekalian. Sebenernya 'males', bukan dalam artian males begitu, maksudnya nikky itu bingung mau ngetik apa balesnya =.= So, ditunggu chapter 4 nya ya ^^

**Thanks to :**

**akita02  
**

Untuk akhirnya sama atau engga, liat aja nanyi ^^ rahasia, kan ga seru kalo dikasih tau

**RaeMii **

Untuk masalah serem emang ga kerasa, soalnya baik novel, anime, atau ver komiknya sendiri Another itu tipikal cerita yang condong ke misteri dibanding horror

**Lee MingKyu **

Ne**, **Another itu emang misterinya kentel banget ketimbang horror. Kalau untuk movie sih, emang baru dirilis taun ini. Dan katanya bakal ada anime Another season 2 lho.

**Cuteboycouple **

Ne, disini Yixing ngeliatin mata kirinya ke Luhan ^^

Apa nanti ada korban? Chingu langsung tau jawabannya setelah baca chap 3.

**Oh Hannie **

Kyungsoo udah nongol chingu di chap 2. Jadi ada 3 uke disini.

**cuteunji **

Fanfic ini masih jauh dari kata serem, lebih serem langsung nonton, soalnya kan dibantu sama backsound yang buat merinding gimana gitu. Iya, onew tua disini wkwkw baru nyadar =.=

**chuapExo31 **

Awalnya nikky itu ga mandang mau official atau carck pair. Cuma nikky itu suka banget sama kedekatan LayHan. Beastfriendnya kentara banget. Jadinya terciptalah pemerannya siapa jadi siapa.

**askasufa **

Oke oke chingu, nikky lanjutkan

**0312luLuEXOticS **

Sama nikky juga, pertama kali nonton animenya, demi apapun nikky ga mudeng ga ngerti apa-apa. Tapi, step by step akhrinya ngerti juga. Bukan namanya sih, cuman lebih tepatnya kedatangan Luhan di sekolah itu.

**Kopi Luwak **

Bener tuh chingu, nikky juga rada aneh kalo perannya Chen di anime aslinya cewek =.= Tapi, Chen disini ga bakal dibikin kaya cewek di animenya. Dan gomawo atas koreksinya ^^, nikky baca lagi, eh iya ada yang salah *padahal udah diedit berapa kali =.=

**ByunnaPark**

Jawabannya ada di chap 3 ^^ . Kalo untuk masalah toko boneka, lebih serem liat animenya, soalnya liat langsung bentuknya secara detail. Pertama kali liat juga, nikky nontonnya disela-sela jari *hehe ketauan penakut.

**AbigailWoo**

Yes sir, nikky juga rada ga ngerti sama endingnya. Tapi setelah sama nikky diputer beberapa kali dari chap 1 sampe chap akhir. Ternyata banyak hal sepele yang sebenernya itu tuh penting banget dilewatin, kaya angin lewat aja.

**UnknownBanget**

Ne chingu gomawo atas informasinya ^^, walaupun aslinya nikky juga tau kalau masalah tata letak organ tubuh manusia. Kalau nikky ga tau, keterlaluan banget, itu kan pelajaran SMA. Hehe sekali lagi kamsahamnida.

**Park Ri Yeon**

Nikky kira ngeremake jadi fanfic sedikit mudah, kan soalnya udah ada jalur ceritanya. Ternyata...-_- bikin nikky kleyeng-kleyeng. Hohoho untuk ending masih dirahasiakan ^^ Yup, chanyeol disini perannya emang pas banget.

**Minprayudi**

Kalau berasa serem sih iya, tapi kalo judes tergantung persepsi tiap individu, kalau buat nikky Yixing ga judes. Judul animenya ANOTHER.

**HunHan's Real**

Yang ditengah hujan itu emang nikky sengaja ga diceritain. Terus yang buat Yixing itu bisa diliat sama siapa aja, emang bener jawabannya ada di chap berikutnya ^^

**lena99**

Jahat ya ga? Liat aja nanti, jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya. Kan ga seru kalo dikasih tau. Pairing ya? sebenernya sih awal nikky buat fic ini ga kepikiran buat bikin pairing. Cuman mungkin bisa dikatakan pairingnya Layhan-Lulay , tapi nikky itu ngambil peran mereka soalnya mereka itu beastfriend couple fav nikky ^^

**Myunnie**

Bukan sotoy tapi semua jawaban and benar =.= ^^ Iya, yang paling atas itu soundtracknya Another ^^

**Kim Sung Jan**

Kalo novel emang lebih lengkap. Novel yang bahasa jepangnya nikky kurang tau berapa buku, tapi kalo yang Bahasa Inggris ada 2 buku.

**Hklyeon**

Zhang Yixing itu makhluk yang...jawabannya di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^ jadi di tunggu aja next chapnya ya.

**Hye**

Ne kalau di animenya emang tahun 1998, tapi nikky sengaja ganti tahunnya jadi 2013.


	5. Put Flesh

Tittle : Another |Chap 4| Put Flesh

Author : NL

Cast : Exo

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : 4 of ?

**Disclamer**

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, Karakter dalam cerita akan diganti dengan karakter member EXO. Secara tidak langsung nikky membuat fic Another EXO vers. Nikky bakal ngikutin alur cerita aslinya, tapi sebagian Nikky bakal ngurangin, nambahin, atau mengubah dari cerita aslinya.

Annyeong ^^

Akhirnya chapter 4 selese juga, setelah nikky males nulis karena efek lebaran jadinya cukup lama (bukan cukup lama lagi, tapi lama banget -_- ) untuk pembuatan chap 4 ini.

Than,

**Thanks To :**

**|\_/|**

**(_)**

Buat permisah sekalian (chingudeul) yang masih setia mau ngebaca cerita riweuh ini, kamsahamnida mau berbagi waktunya, apalagi yang udah mau capek-capek men-reviews fic ini, gomawo :D

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**

Kalau ada sangkut paut diantara keduanya, pasti ada. Tapi, lebih jelasnya baca chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^

**AbigailWoo**

Oke saeng nanti nikky kasih tau cerita pendeknya. Romance Lulay? PASTI ADA ^^ ditunggu aja, mungkin ga di chap ini. Secara keseluruhan, sebenernya cerita anime ini itu ga dijelasin secara rinci sama si penulis, ada beberapa hal yang masih tanda tanya.

**Oh Hannie**

Adegan favorit =_= itu adegan sebenernya nikky sama sekali ga liat, suer cuman denger aja. Nikky ga bisa ngebayangin tuh ujung payung nanclep ke tenggorokan chen. Ga kuat saya -_-

**Kopi Luwak**

Boleh, sangat boleh :D itu bisa jadi bahan koreksi nikky. Saking si typo itu jatuh cinta sama fic nikky jadi nempel terus. Marga Yixing masih Zhang ko. Ziang itu...aaah nikky ga bisa jawab, soalnya nanti ketauan sama cerita selanjutnya. Jadi ditunggu aja chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^

**XiaLu BlackPearl**

Sama, nikky juga nontonnya udah setaun yang lalu, pas bongkar-bongkar film anime di laptop, entah kenapa nikky mikirnya –kenapa ga bikin fic EXO ver- . Pastilah yang paling diinget itu sakakibara sama misaki, mereka pan yang paling sering muncul plus peran utamanya. So, happy reading ^^

**WireMomo**

Coba dibaca lagi dari chap 1, apa Ziang Yixing itu yang mati 26 tahun yang lalu atau bukan, terus Zhang Yixing matinya kapan? Apa dia itu hantu atau bukan? Kenapa Chen lari? Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^ jadi ditunggu aja ya. Kan ga asik kalau dikasih tau sekarang.

**Fanxingege**

Nama Yixing ada 2 atau berapa sebenernya masih tanda tanya, jujur sebenernya walaupun nikky itu udah ngerti sama ceritanya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang nikky ga dapet jawabannya. Tapi, kalo untuk masalah nama Yixing, mungkin aja ada 2. Penasaran apa yang disembunyiin sama temen-temennya? untuk lebih jelasnya ditunggu chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^

**Cuteunji**

Hooh film ini kan kentara banget sama suara-suara begitunya, kadang yang begituan malah buat takut. Tadinya juga nikky itu mau pake nama Lay, tapi ga seru nantinya, jadinya nikky pakenya Yixing, marganya aja yang diubah.

**Jjong-Ice**

Awal cerita emang sedikit ngebingungin sih. Pertama kali nikky tau ceritanya juga sama sekali ga ngerti, ternyata banyak hal simple yang sebenernya itu penting banget buat bisa ngerti sama alur ceritanya. Jadi ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya ^^ pasti lama-lama juga ngerti ^^

**Futari chan**

Sama, nikky juga ga tega sama chennya. Ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^ Oh ya, cuman ngasih tau aja Another sekarang udah ada 4 ver anime, novel ( & ), manga, sama movie (Live Action).

**Imeelia**

Hahaha bener tuh, Luhan kepo banget. Jadinya greget ^^

**RaeMii**

Kurang lebih endingnya sama, nikky itu cuman ngerubah sedikit ceritanya. Soalnya sekalipun akhirnya diubah, seharusnya nikky juga ngubah dari awal. Ceritanya bener-bener nyambung satu sama lain. Apalagi teka-tekinya udah keliatan dari chap 1. Kalau chingu mau nonton sih terserah, cuman bener yang chingu tulis, nantinya ga seru kalau udah tau cerita plus endingnya ^^

Hadeh, awalnya nikky juga mikirnya aneh-aneh tuh pas penutup matanya mau dibuka, taunya mata palsu boneka.

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**

Ne, happy readung ^^

**ViAnni07**

Kekeke ternyata banyak yang pada bingung, khususnya yang sama sekali belum pernah nonton animenya. Sama kok, nikky juga pertama kali liat animenya juga bingung, Jadi, biar ga bingung ditunggu aja chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^

**Ice14**

Nikky atau Nik aja ^^ Sama nikky juga bukan pencinta horror, cuman berhubung nih anime lebih ke misteri dibanding ke horror jadinya nikky tonton aja tuh anime, walaupun ceritanya sedikit dibumbui genre horror. Jadi tunggu aja chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^

**ByunaaPark**

Sama, nikky juga ga tega Chen mati Banyak rahasia di kelas 12-3 yang nikky ga bisa banyak cerita jadi tunggu next chapnya aja ^^ kalau masalah Suho, mungkin dua-duanya. Dia kesel sama Luhan yang udah seenak bodongnya deketin ...dan takut...

**AlpacaAce**

Kurang lebih endingnya sama, nikky itu cuman ngerubah sedikit ceritanya. Soalnya sekalipun akhirnya diubah, seharusnya nikky juga ngubah dari awal. Ceritanya bener-bener nyambung satu sama lain. Apalagi teka-tekinya udah keliatan dari chap 1. So, enjoy for reading ^^

**Fantasialive**

Hehehe bukan horror sih, tapi ada lah sedikit yang horror. Cuman cerita ini lebih condong ke misteri dibanding ke Horror. Hohoho nikky juga baru sadar kalo Luhan itu kepoooo banget. Bikin greget jadinya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ga bisa nikky jawab sekarang, jadi jawabannya bisa diliat di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya ^^

**Dunnome**

Ne, Chen mati di chap 3. Apa itu perbuatan Yixing atau bukan, udah jelas kalau itu kecerobohan Chen, tapi kejadian Chen ini ada sangkut paut sama kutukan kelas 12-3. Kalau jangan ada death chara, nantinya ga seruu, fufufu walaupun aslinya nikky ga tega buat mereka kenapa-napa. Jadi ditunggu aja next chapnya ^^

**Ryeoluhan203**

Namanya juga Luhan, tuh anak kepo banget. Lagian anak kelasnya juga sih main rahasia-rahasiaan aja, kan jadinya Luhan nanya sana nanya sini, terus malah ngedeketin Yixing lagi. Awal-awal emang masih ngebingungin, tapi nanti juga bakal ngerti kalau udah baca chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Jadi ditunggu aja next chapnya ^^

**Tiaa**

Ne, chingu ini remake. Nikky ngerimakenya dari beberapa ver, tapi lebih banyak dari anime ver nya ^^

**Exilezee**

Ne, Chen mati di cap 3. Bener tuh, nikky juga rada bingung jadi banyak nama Yixing Yixing udah mati atau belum? Jawabanya ada di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Jadi ditunggu aja next chapnya ^^

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

Ne, Chen mati di chap 3. Jangan sampe arwah Chen gentayangan, nanti malah nyamper nikky lagi

**ChuapExo31**

Pasti. Setelah ini emang bakal ada yang mati chingu. Tapi yang mati bukan member exonya. Jawabannya bisa diliat di chap ini.

**Baekkiery**

Bener tuh, ternyata payung aja bisa bunuh orang. Itu lho chingu bagian ujung payung atasnya kan ada yang tumpul-tumpul gimana gitu, karena Chen jatuh dari atas dan langsung nanclep kena ujungnya itu. Wew, namanya Yixing banyak banget ya ^^ ditunggu next chapternya ya, disitu bakal tau kalau Yixing itu sebenernya makhluk apaan(?)

**Chenma**

Kekeke, plok plok jawaban anda... :D hampir mendekati benar. Bukan mendekati lagi, tapi emang bener -_- ^^ ditunggu next chap nya ya ^^`

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Ne, happy reading. Ditunggu next chapnya ya ^^

**Vincent Ming**

Wah, ternyata ada yang ngeremake Another selain nikky ^^. Bener tuh, animenya emang seru banget. Entah kenapa nikky jadi pengen bikin fict EXO ver. Pastilah, kalau kita ngeremake suatu cerita, kita ga bakal tahu siapa aja yang ngeremake juga. Awal buat, nikky mikir "ada ga ya yang ngremake anime Another?" kalau dipikir-pikir pasti ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Another |Chap 4| Put Flesh*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, enjoy for reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Someone POV~

"Kau tahu, ada seorang siswa dari kelas 12-3 telah meninggal."

"**Heeumm semua orang membicarakannya. Payungnya terlembar dari tangannya ketika dia terjatuh dari tangga, dan langsung menusuk tenggorokannya."**

"Benarkah? Itu sangat mengerikan."

"**Sangat mengerikan memang. Siapapun yang melihat kejadian itu, telah diperintahkan untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi."**

"Bukankah dia itu termasuk salah satu pengurus di kelasnya? Aku dengar ibunya juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan di hari yang sama. Bukankah kau berfikir ini sama halnya semacam kutukan?"

"**Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"**

"Sekolah itu memang penuh dengan rahasia. Kutukan dari kelas 12-3, dan ceritanya berawal dari kisah 26 tahun yang lalu."

"**Huft."**

"Apakah, hal tersebut akan terulang kembali di tahun ini?"

"**Mungkin, karena tahun lalu tak terjadi apa-apa."**

"Kalau tahun ini memang akan terulang lagi, maka kita akan mendapatkan berita kalau ada yang mati disetiap bulannya."

"**Kurang lebihnya seperti itu, setidaknya satu orang yang berhubungan dengan kelas itu juga...meninggal setiap bulannya."**

"Mwo? Kau bilang itu terjadi diluar anggota kelasnya juga?"

"**Aniya, selain anggota kelas itu, ternyata anggota keluarga mereka pun mendapatkan akibatnya, khususnya keluarga kandung."**

"Aaah sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang masalah itu."

"**Salah satu siswa dari kelas 12-3 telah memberitahuku. Mulanya dia juga tidak mempercainya."**

"Tapi seseorang telah meninggal..."

"**Benar, mungkin lebih baik kita tak berurusan dengan mereka."**

"Ne."

Someone And POV~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca mendung di hari selasa tanggal 2 juni tahun 2013 tampak memenuhi bumi ginjang-gun. Sepertinya, hari ini hujan segera mengguyur keringnya bumi. Tepat ditanggal 2, adalah hari dimana Luhan terakhir kali menetap di rumah sakit setelah kejadian minggu kemarin. Kejadian yang membuat penyakitnya kambuh. Kejadian yang membuatnya tak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Perasaan sedih langsung menyerap ke dalam hatinya, saat seonggok tubuh manusia bersimbuh darah di bawah tangga. Tak bernyawa.

Kini namja caramel eye itu tengah duduk di bangku rumah sakit, ia sudah dibolehkan untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, setelah ia melakukan pemerikasaan terakhir hari ini tentunya. Matanya tak pernah luput dari monitor handphone yang ada di genggamannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:18. Namja itu masih berusaha untuk menghubungi teman sekelas. Tapi, sepertinya usaha yang dilakukan oleh Luhan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol hanya sia-sia, bahwasannya namja bermarga Park itu tak kunjung menjawab panggilan Luhan.

"Luhan-sshi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya seseorang dari arah sampingnya. Luhan mendongkakkan kepala, ternyata seorang yeoja dengan setumpuk kertas didekapannya, Hyena noona.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat noona. Aku baik-baik saja." Hyena mengangguk, lalu ia duduk di bangku kosong sisi kanan Luhan.

"Eoh, aku turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpa temanmu kemarin. Sepertinya kejadian itu membawa dampak besar bagi tubuhmu." Ujar Hyena noona terlihat sedih atas kematian temannya itu.

"Eng...kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, adikku yang memberitahuku."

"Adikmu?"

"Kim Jongin, Kai. Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya." Luhan mencoba untuk mengingat namja bernama Kim Jongin dikelas, aaahh ia ingat, namja yang mendecih saat ia mengatakan akan kuliah di Seoul National University. Luhan pun menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengenal Kai.

"Kau datang kesini untuk pemeriksaan?" Tanya Hyena kemudian.

"Ne."

"Jja kalau begitu, sehabis pemeriksaan selesai kuharap kita berdua bisa mengobrol sebentar, bagaimana?" Tawar Hyena sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, noona, rasanya aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Balasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, bye Luhan-sshi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huft, kau tau seharusnya aku sudah pulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, ada banyak kejadian aneh yang membuatku penasaran, misalnya mmmm_ah ya sebuah kecelakaan." Oceh yeoja berambut almond sebahu yang kini tengah duduk berdua bersama Luhan disebuah cafe tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, kini mereka berdua menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dan bercerita tentang beberapa hal, terutama mengenai kasus yang dialami oleh Luhan.

"Apa itu tentang namja yang meninggal di bulan April?" Tanya Luhan cepat.

"Aah kau tak usah memikirkan kejadian itu, lagi pula bukannya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Elak Hyena dan balik bertanya.

Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hyena noona, membuat Luhan harus menceritakan segala hal yang sedang ia alami, saat kejadian setelah ia keluar kelas menemui Yixing di tanggal 26 Mei, tepat di hari kematian Chen.

"Eoh, jadi Ziang Yixing itu sepupu temanmu." Ujar suster Rumah Sakit ginjan-gun itu. Luhan menganggukan kepala.

"Oh ya, perlu kau ketahui aku jarang sekali berbicara dengan teman adikku, tapi dia memberitahuku beberapa hal." Ungkap Hyena, "Sepertinya kelasmu memiliki beberapa keanehan."

"Keanehan?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti

Tangan mungil yeoja itu mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu menyesapnya pelan, "Ne, Kai tidak memberitahuku secara rinci, kau pasti tau apa yang kumaksud."

"Tentang 'keanehan' itu, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau memberitahuku."

"Jadi begitu." Ujar Hyena, "Adikku juga terlihat ketakutan, entah kenapa, tapi aku merasakannya. Ia tampak gelisah saat sesuatu menimpa teman kalian kemarin. Sepertinya itu bukan hanya kecelakaan biasa." Lanjutnya

"Bukan kecelakaan biasa, tapi kenapa..."

Luhan kembali kembali teringat reaksi Chen saat ia melihatnya berada diluar kelas, entahlah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu , kaget atau apa?, Luhan masih belum bisa mengerti dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu dengan kelasnya. Ah, Luhan baru ingat, "Eng, noona apa kau pernah mendengar seseorang bernama Zhang Yixing?"

"Zhang Yixing? Sepertinya tidak, memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Hyena yang masih asik menyesap minumannya.

"Dia merupakan siswa dari kelasku, apakah Kai tak pernah bercerita mengenai siswa bernama Zhang Yixing?"

"Huft, seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Walaupun kami bersaudara, jarang sekali kami terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan." Aku Hyena malas.

"Sebenarnya, namja dengan penutup mata yang kubicarakan tadi, dialah yang bernama Zhang Yixing."

"Whoaa...sepertinya Luhan-sshi menyukai namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu, ya?"

"Eoh..ah..a_aniyo noona, dia hanya sekedar temanku." Elak Luhan sedikit gugup, ketika tiba-tiba Hyena mengatakan sesuatu diluar dugaannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mencari info mengenai dirinya?"

"Entahlan noona, hanya saja aku merasa penasaran akan dirinya. Ia terlihat begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya."

"Aaah, kau tak bisa mengelak, Luhan-sshi bukankah itu yang namanya menyukai seseorang?" Goda Hyenaa.

"Aniya, noona, sudah kubilang ia hanya temanku!"

"Oke oke, kalau begitu apa yang membuatku berfikir bahwa Zhang Yixing itu berbeda?"

Luhan pun kembali menceritakan perihal namja yang ia sukai, ah bukan! kita harus mengingat apa yang diucapkan Luhan barusan. Yixing itu hanya temannya.

Yixing dalam penglihatannya selama ini, ia itu termasuk orang yang jarang bersosialisasi, bahkan penampilan luarnya pun terlihat aneh. Mulanya Luhan kira, Yixing itu sedang dijahili oleh teman-temannya, karena tak ada satu orang pun yang mendekatinya, bahkan mereka seakan-akan tak menganggapnya ada. Tapi dugaan Luhan selama ini salah, Luhan merasa bahwa teman-temannya terlihat ketakutan.

"Takut?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi salah satu temanku mengatakan untuk tidak berurusan dengan sesuatu yang 'tidak ada'." Luhan mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Chanyeol saat ia berda di atas gedung sekolah.

"Sesuatu yang 'tidak ada'?" Ujar yeoja itu mengantupkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia mulai merasa aneh dengan cerita teman adiknya.

"Yixing mengatakan padaku, bahwa seluruh siswa di kelas tak dapat melihatnya." Jelasnya, "Kecelakaan minggu kemarin terjadi saat dia memberitahuku tentang itu."

Hyena menghela nafas setelah semua yang diceritakan Luhan, apabila seseorang berpikir secara logika, terlihat aneh memang, kecuali kalau kejadian tersebut terjadi secara kebetulan. Karena secara keseluruhan, tidak ada hubungan antara kedua jadian tersebut. Dimana namja bernama Zhang Yixing itu disangkutpautkan dengan kematian Chen kemarin.

"Ah ya, ada satu lagi yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, noona."

"Aaah ada lagi rupanya, sepertinya kelasmu mempunyai banyak cerita ya? kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Tentang 26 tahun yang lalu..."

Hyena tampak menyimak setiap detail kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkn oleh namja didepannya. Yeoja itu tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan cerita yang diungkapkan oleh Luhan, hingga Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, apa noona pernah mendengar cerita itu?" Tanya Luhan di akhir ceritanya.

"Heeemmm, sayangnya aku bukan siswa Hannyeong, jadi aku belum pernah mendengar kisah seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Aku hanya merasa kejadian kemarin ada hubungannya dengan kisah 26 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku juga kurang yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan."

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Hyena, kembali ia menyesap minuman yang masih tersisa, "Semuanya jadi mirip cerita misteri."

"Oh ya, apa kau ingin aku menanyakan perilah tersebut pada adikku? Besok kau akan sekolah kan? "

" Ne." Angguk Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meneleponmu jika sudah menemukan sesuatu. Lalu, kapan kau melakukan pemerikasaan lagi?"

"Hari sabtu minggu ini, noona." Jawab Luhan.

"Eoh tanggal 6, ya? Kurasa kota ini tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan. Tapi, tetap saja kita berdua harus berhati-hati, khususnya di tempat yang sering terjadi kecelakaan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai sore. Sang matahari perlahan bergerak ke arah timur bersiap untuk digantikan oleh sang bulan. Tapi untuk sekarang, sang bulan belum juga menampakkan sosoknya, karena sang matahari belum mau menenggelamkan dirinya.

Tungkai kakinya melangkah menelusuri sisi jalanan. Setelah beberapa jam ia berbagi cerita dengan yeoja pencinta horror sepertinya di cafe, Luhan pun memutuskaan untuk pamit, karena ia harus mengunjungi suatu tempat.

Langkahnya terhenti disamping mobil pengangut barang. Tubuhnya berbalik ke sisi kanan mobil. Luhan dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca besar yang berdiri tegak tepat di atas mobil angkutan. Memandang bayangannya sendiri dan kembali mengingat perkataan Hyena noona.

Didunia ini ada sebuah kejadian terduga dan tak terduga. Manusia sama sekali tak bisa merencanakan kapan sebuah kejadian tak mengenakkan akan terjadi. Sama seperti dirinya dan semua makhluk yang hidup. Mereka akan selalu berada dalam kehati-hatian seumur hidup, menjaga dirinya agar hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Whoa seseorang sedang mengaca gratis di pinggir jalan." Pekik seseorang. Luhan langsung berbalik, mencari arah sumber suaran. Seseorang tengah melambaikan tanganya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Halo Luhan! Kau membolos ya?" Sapanya saat ia berada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit." Jawab Luhan.

Lengan mungil Baekhyun terangkat, memukul pelan keningnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Hohoho iya ya, aku lupa."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga sakit?" Tanya Luhan balik

"Ne, kau benar! Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk.." Seketika Baekhyun memperagakan orang yang sedang sakit. Terbatuk-batuk sambil membungkukkan badannya. Menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari Luhan.

"Kekeke, kau ternyata pintar berakting, Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun tertawa senang saat Luhan memujinya, "Ahahaha, aku agak kesal mendengarnya, tapi aku senang."

"Senang?"

"Ne, karena itu artinya kerja kerasku di club selama ini membuahkan hasil." Ujar Beakhyun.

"Memangnya kau ada di klub apa?"

"Tetap hidup atau mati, itulah pertanyaannya. Apakah kau akan memilih yang pertama atau kedua?" Kembali gerakan demi gerakan Baekhyun lakukan, membuat Luhan dapat menebaknya.

"Ah, kau anggota klub teater rupanya." Tebak Luhan cepat.

"Ne! Bersama Kris tentunya!"

"Kris? Siapa dia?"

"Wu Yifan, apa kau sudah ingat? sikapnya memang agak dramatis, dingin, dan terkesan cuek. Tapi, dia termasuk siswa yang baik. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa berteman dekat dengannya."

"Ne..."

.

WUSSHHH

.

Krieeet

.

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang berhembus. Menerbangkan beberapa helaian spanduk yang ada di setiap ruko dipinggir jalan. Termasuk kaca yang berada di atas mobil angkutan itu. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa kaca besar ini akan menimpa dirinya dan Baekhyun langsung berhambur ke arah teman kelasnya

"AWAS!"

.

Bruk!

.

.

PRANG!

.

.

Kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping, berserakan di sisi jalan, tepat didepan mata Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan berhasil menarik Bekhyun dan keduanya tersungkur disisi jalan tak jauh dari kaca yang jatuh akibat angin kencang tadi.

"Hah..hiks..itu tidak mungkin kan!..hiks..aku..AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!" Pekik Baekhyun histeris, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat kondisi namja pencinta eyeliner itu. Ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Wajahnya telah dihiasi oleh air mata.

Orang-orang berdatangan ke arah keduanya, membantu dua siswa yang baru saja terselamatkan dari maut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang." Sebuah sapaan kembali ia dapatkan. Setelah kejadian tadi, kini ia berada di tempat dimana boneka terpajang disetiap sudut ruangan, tempat dimana ia betemu dengan Yixing. Memang dari awal Luhan berniat untuk datang ketempat ini lagi

"Oh, jarang sekali ada anak laki-laki seumuranmu datang kesini, apa kau seorang pelanggan?"

"Selamat sore." Sapa Luhan pelan.

"Apa kau siswa SMA?" Tanya si nenek tua tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Luhan barusan. "Kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu setengah harga"

"Ah, Kamsahamnida ahjjuma."

"Silahkan melihat-lihat sesukamu." Ujar nenek tua itu, "Karena aku tidak memiliki pelanggan lain"

Luhan tersadar saat ucapan terakhir dari nenek tua itu. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu untuk memikirkannya, Luhan pun melangkah masuk lebih dalam lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Banyak boneka yang ia temukan, sama persis seperti ketika pertama kali ia datang, tak ada yang berubah. Boneka yang terlihat hidup namun tak bernyawa. Boneka-boneka tertata rapih di lemari. Boneka yang seakan menatap tajam dirinya, boneka yang selalu mengintainya tanpa celah sedikitpun.

Luhan mendekati tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai bawah. Menuruni tiap-tiap anak tangga. Dan kembali pemandangan boneka-boneka mengerikan ia dapatkan, semuanya begitu sama seperti dulu. Banyak boneka yang hanya bagian kakinya saja, atau hanya sekedar badan tanpa lengan dan kaki dan banyak lagi.

Langkahnya langsung terpusat pada boneka yang ada di belakang, boneka yang menyerupai teman sekelasnya, Zhang Yixing. Ia mengamati secara seksama boneka itu, entah mengapa Luhan seperti mendapatkan aura kesuraman didalamnya.

"Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini. Ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?"

Lamunannya tentang boneka itu terhenti saat ia mendapati suara seseorang di balik patung boneka tersebut. Saat itu lah tubuh seorang namja dengan penutup matanya muncul. Berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aku tengah dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah dan kebetulan aku lewat sini." Ujar Luhan, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak pergi ke sekolah?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu terserah padaku, mau datang atau tidak. Lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu sampai dirawat lagi."

"Sejak kecelakaan itu, seperti apa keadaan di kelas?" Tanya Luhan kembali, karena setelah kejadian itu ia langsung dibawa kerumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan.

"Mereka semua sangat ketakutan. Mereka pikur _**itu**_ telah dimulai." Jawab Yixing pelan.

"Dimulai?" Luhan menatapYixing tak mengerti.

"Mungkin sebelumnya, mereka hanya setengah mempercayainya. Tapi, setelah _**itu **_terjadi...mereka seakan terhempas ke dalam jurang. Rasa takut langsung merebak keseluruh penghuni kelas. Dan aku hanya bisa katakan untuk saat ini bahwa kejdian _**itu**_...memang telah dimulai." Jelas Yixing, sesaat ia terdiam lalu kembali ia berkata, "Maka dari itu, lebih baik kau tidak perlu tahu dan mencari tahu semuanya. Jika kau melakukannya, .."

"Katakan padaku! katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kelas 12-3!" Potong Luhan geram, bahwasannya semua kejadian ini perlu ia ketahui. Ia merasa aneh saat semua orang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kalau dirinya mengetahui semuanya?. Apakah salah kalau ia ingin tahu beban yang sedang dipikul oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau akan kembali pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Yixing pelan, tampaknya ia ingin sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, besok aku akan masuk."

"Maka sebaiknya aku tidak muncul." Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu perlahan melangkah menjauhi Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan cepat sebelum Yixing benar-benar pergi

"Berhati-hatilah!" Ujar Yixing kembali melangkah menuju peti mati yang jadi senderan sebuah boneka.

"Ya! Yixing ah_"

PLUK

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, sebuah boneka terjatuh dari tempatnya. Saat ia kembali mencari keberadaan Yixing, pemuda penutup mata itu sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Ia menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bintang dan bulan tampak menghiasi langit gelap malam ini. Temaran cahayanya begitu indah, setidaknya membantu bumi ini sedikit terang.

Seorang namja berkulit putih baru saja menyelesaikan rutinitasnya. Setelah melakukan aktivitas seharian, tubuhnya perlu disegarkan kembali. Ia langsung menuju ruang tengah seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

-kenapa?kenapa?-

"Aish itulah yang ingin kuketahui." Keluh Luhan pada burung beo yang terus saja berkicau.

-Kenapa? Selamat pagi, Lie! Selamat pagi-

"Luhan ah? Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ujar Liyin noona, saat Luhan mendapati bibinya tengah berbaring di atas sofa. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tampaknya ia kelelahan dalam bekerja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan khawatir terhadap bibinya yang kini beranjak menuju dapur . Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang, ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan bibinya.

"Hanya sakit kepala sedikit. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengalaminya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan." Jawab Liyin, sambil mengambil beberapa obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, dan bertambah sakit setiap harinya."

"Mungkin." Ujarnya seraya duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Mmm Liyin noona, kau pernah mengatakan, kalau dulu kau bersekolah di Hanyyoung juga. Waktu itu, saat kau ada di kelas 12, kau ada di kelas 12 apa?" Tanya Luhan menarik kursi lain.

"Saat aku di kelas 12? Kelas 12-3." Jawab Liyin pelan. Wajahnya bertambah pucat. Yeoja itu menunduk. Jemarinya ia gunakan untuk mengurut bagian keningnya.

"Kelas 12-3." Seru Luhan, "Lalu, apakah orang-orang juga membicarakan bahwa kelas 12-3 mengalami sebuah kutukan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Liyin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengingatnya. Karena sudah 15 tahun yang lalu. Kau akan kembali masuk ke sekolah besok, kan? Masih ingat saran yang kuberikan ketika kau bersekolah di Hanyyoung?"

"Ne."

"Termasuk yang nomor 3?" Tanyanya lagi

"Tentu saja, dan nomor empat juga. Nomor tiga dimana siswa harus mematuhi peraturan kelas, benar kan?"

"Ya, jadi...ah, eng..apa ya.." Liyin noona tampak berusaha mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sepertinya rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin parah, buktinya yeoja itu sampai-sampai kesusahan untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata.

"Tiga hal yang perlu aku patuhi."

"Oh, iya. Itu...Selalu mematuhi peraturan kelas, yang artinya..." Kembali Liyin menghentikan ucapannya saat dirasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Hem, aku memang benar-benar lelah. Maafkan aku, Luhan ah, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Lirihnya seraya menegakkan tubuh, memandang keponakan satu-satunya.

"Tapi, kenapa..."

.

Brakk!

.

"Jangan mengatakan itu! Aku tidak tahan dengan burung sialan itu!" Pekik Liyin sambil mengebrak meja makan. Tanganya memegang kepalanya, menggeleng cepat seolah ia frustasi dengan keadaan. Tak ingin membicarakan hal tabu baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rabu, 3 Juni 2013

Clek

Suara pintu kelas di pagi hari tebuka, menampakkan sosok Kyungshoo yang baru saja tiba di sekolah. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh beberapa temanya di kelas.

"Kau tahu, Kyungshoo menggunakan tangga barat untuk tiba ke kelas." Ujar Xiumin pelan, sepelan mungkin agar Kyungshoo tak mendengar ucapannya.

"Lho? Kenapa ia menggunakan tangga yang jauh." Ucap temannya yang lain, kini baik Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Sehun tengah membicarakan pemuda dengan mata tak seperti kebanyakan orang korea.

"Dia pasti memiliki alasan melakukan itu." Tebak Sehun

"Tao mengatakan bahwa kyungshoo melihatnya."

"Tao? Memangnya kyungshoo melihat apa?"

Baekhyun pun merekatkan dirinya, agar apa yang akan ia ceritakan tak didengar oleh yang lainnya. "Ketika Luhan..."

Disamping kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang menceritakan apa yang dilihat Kyungshoo. Di bangku barisan depan, tampak Kris, Kai, dan Tao sedang membahas tentang kejadian yang akhir-akhir menimpa anggota kelasnya.

Kai mendesah berat, seolah ia lelah dengan semuanya. "Padahal kupikir tahun ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Mungkin ada dua kemungkinan. Tahun ini memang tidak terjadi, dan kematian Chen hanyalah kebetulan. Disamping itu, semuanya dimulai pada bulan Mei." Jelas Tao pada keduanya.

Kris menghembuskan nafas, setelah kejadian kematian Chen, sepertinya akan banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. "Sebagai ketua tindak pencegahan siswa, aku tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan sebuah harapan. Lain halnya dengan kematian Chen, tapi juga ibunya meninggal di hari yang sama."

"Apa ia melanggar peraturannya?" Tanya Kai. "Lagi pula kenapa mereka memasukkan siswa baru di kelas 12-3?" Protesnya kemudian.

"Kepala sekolah yang baru masih belum mengerti betul dengan situasi kita." Ucap Tao.

"Bukan kah para guru seharusnya menjelaskan padanya."

Kris menautkan keadua tangannya, "Mungkin mereka pikir lebih baik untuk menyimpan semua itu dikalangan para siswa saja."

"Hah, bahkan para guru pun tidak melakukan apa-apa tentang ini.."

"Semua ini terjadi karena aku tidak masuk saat dia pertama kali masuk ke sekolah. Jika aku memperingatkannya terlebih dahulu, sudah kupastikn pasti semua ini takkan terjadi." Kris menggeram kesal. Tao menepuk pundak Kris

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Dan apa kita harus membiarkan dia mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kai

"Akan sedikit sulit untuk menjelaskan padanya sekarang. Lagi pula, jika kita memberitahunya itu sangat berbahaya"

"Yeah, seperti tertangkap oleh perangkap kita sendiri." Lirih Kai.

"Ini seperti situasi kelas saat dua tahun yang lalu. Apakah itu artinya kita harus memiliki data baru siswa?" Kris mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Secara tidak langsung, Kris menyadari bahwa situasinya sama persis ketika kakak kelasnya dua tahun yang lalu mengalami beberapa kejadian.

Clek

Kembali pintu kelas 12-3 terbuka. Luhan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kemudian ia menutup pintu pelan. Ia bersiap melangkah menuju bangkunya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Luhan terpaku, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Serentak satu-persatu murid dikelasnya menundukkan kepala. Seolah mereka menghindar bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan. Bahkan Kris yang notabede seorang namja cuek pun tampak menghiraukan kehadirannya.

Luhan memandang aneh teman kelasnya. Semuanya tampak tak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Hingga waktu istrirat makan siang pun teman-temannya masih saja tak mempedulikannya, bahkan saat ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, dengan cepat temannya itu menghindar, dan berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas, ia menatap bangku deretan paling depan, tempat dimana Chen berada. Kini bangku itu kosong, tak terisi, karena bangku itu sudah ditinggali oleh pemiliknya. Luhan pun beralih menuju bangku di pojok sana. Sama seperti bangku milik Chen, bangku dipojok itu pun kosong. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing bahwa hari takan masuk benar-benar terjadi. Namja itu tak memberi alasan mengapa ia tak masuk hari ini. Luhan memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yoboseyo."_

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Eh..."_

"Jangan mengatakan, 'eh'! Dimana kau sekarang?" Potong Luhan tak sabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencoba meneleponmu seminggu penuh, tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya." Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal karena selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah menjawab teleponnya. Kini ia berada di taman belakang sekolahnya, setelah sebelumnya ia menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya, sedikit membungkuk, "Mianhae! Hanya saja waktunya kurang tepat, disamping itu kau kan sedang sakit."

"Kau berjanji akan mengatakannya di bulan Juni. Kau juga berbicara tentang, 'tahun pertama' juga. Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?" Desak Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Luhan ah. Memang benar aku telah berjanji, aku akan memenuhinya, tapi_"

"Situasinya telah berubah." Potong Kris cepat, tak hanya Chanyeol dan Luhan saja yang sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, ternyata sang ketua pendataan sekaligus pencegahan siswa itu tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol.

"Benar! Situasinya telah berubah!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Dan selebihnya akan ditindak lanjuti oleh Pengurus Pencegahan Siswa. Tapi, semuanya menjadi rumit karena namja ceroboh ini bertindak semaunya." Ujar Kris.

"Jadi, kau menginginkanku untuk melupakan bahwa ia pernah membuat janji." Ucap Luhan tak percaya bahwa Kris memintanya untuk tidak mengungkit janji Chanyeol.

"Ne, ini adalah permintaanku padamu. Bukan, tapi untuk seluruh kelas." Jawab Kris santai.

"Baiklah, tapi kau mengatakan sangat berbahaya untuk berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada. Apa maksud dari itu semua?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

Kris yang mendengarnya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, seolah namja didepannya itu adalah tersangka pembunuhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri, pemuda jangkung yang tak beda jauh dengan Kris itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Kris mulai mengomeli Chanyeol. Luhan yang menjdi saksi bisu diantara keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Drrtt...Drrtt...Drrtt..

Perhatiaanya teralih saat ia merasakan getaran disaku celananya. .

**(Luhan side)**

"_Luhan-sshi, apa kau sedang istirahat? Apa ada waktu untuk bicara?" _Tanya seseorang diujung sana saat ia mengangkan telepon.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa noona meneleponku?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu."_

"Memastikan apa?"

"_Tentang namja yang kau bicarakan kemarin, Zhang Yixing. Apa dia benar-benar ada?"_

"Ne, dia ada." Jawab Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa ganjil dengan pertanyaan Hyena.

"_Apa ia di dekatmu sekarang? Sungguh ada? Dimana dia sekarang?" _Setelahnya, ia mendapatkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kakak perempuan teman sekelasnya itu

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"_Jadi, dia tidak ada disana."_

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu semua?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"_Aku berbicara kepada adikku kemarin. Dia menolak berbicara tentang kejadian yang terjadi 26 tahun yang lalu atau kecelakaan minggu kemarin. Tapi, ketika aku bertanya tentang Yixing-sshi, sikapnya mendadak berubah. Ia mengatakan 'apa yang kau bicarakan?! Tidak ada siswa seperti itu dikelasku!" _

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tercekat saat mendengar penuturan Hyena noona. "Itu bohong, kan..."

"_Dia benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya, dan dia tidak mungkin berbohong_." Ujar Hyena yakin.

"**Zhang Yixing itu ada, noona!****!****"**

.

.

(Hyena side)

"Mwo?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil memasuki lift di gedung tua yang terpakai, tak jauh dari gedung Rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"_Apa kau...zzzz... bisa ...zzzz...mendengarkanku?"_

"Aku sedang ada di atap, sekarang aku sedang menaiki lift. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Jawab Hyena, dia tampak sedikit kesulitan untuk mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan, bahwasannya saat ini angin berhembus kecang di atap. Jadi, wajar saja sinyal yang kurang ia dapatkan.

"_Oh, jadi begitu"_

"Tapi, liftnya..." Kata-katanya terhenti saat dirasa liftnya sedikit terguncang. Selanjutnya Hyena merasakan aneh, ia kira guncangan ini hanya sementara. Tapi, tak disangka olehnya guncangan di lift tua itu tambah kencang.

.

Kreeet

.

Greek

.

Rasa panik seketika menghampiri dirinya, ia mendengar bunyi besi yang saling bergesekan cukup keras. Handphone digenggamannya langsung terlepas jatuh diakibatkan oleh guncangan lift yang bertambah keras. Dan ia menyadari bahwa penyongkong lift tersebut putus.

.

Greek.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

BRUKK!

.

"_Hyena noona, apa kau mendengarkanku?! Apa yang terjadi"_Teriak Luhan keras diujung sana.

.

.

(Luhan side)

"Srrk…srrrk….srrrk…"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, begitupula dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya membeku dalam diam saat Luhan berteriak memanggil Hyena. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan adalah suara-suara teriakan panik dan suara tak jelas lainnya.

.

.

(Hyena side)

Craaasshhh

Cairan merah pekat itu mengalir mengotori lantai dasar gedung tua. Darah itu membajiri lift yang baru saja ambruk. Mengalir dari tubuh tak bernyawa, tubuh itu tertimbun besi besar yang menghantam hampir seluruh tubuhnya, menyisakan jari-jari berlumuran darah.

***TBC***

Akhirnya selese, mianhae kalau adegan itunya kurang memuasakan, sekali lagi nikky masih dibilang baru dalam dunia per-ff an, nikky masih kurang terlalu bisa menyusun kata dengan baik, ringkas, dan mendetail. Sekali lagi kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca. Dimohon bimbingannya.


	6. Build Limbs

Tittle : Another |Chap 5| Build Limbs

Author : NL

Cast : Exo

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : 5 of ?

**Disclamer**

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, Karakter dalam cerita akan diganti dengan karakter member EXO. Secara tidak langsung nikky membuat fic Another EXO vers. Nikky bakal ngikutin alur cerita aslinya, tapi sebagian Nikky bakal ngurangin, nambahin, atau mengubah dari cerita aslinya.

Mianhae /bow/ untuk semuanya, chapter 4 kemaren begitu banyak kekurangan. Masih banyak typos bertebaran (tuh typo kayanya cinta mati sama nikky jadinya nempel terus :D ) Terus, terimakasih untuk yang udah ngasih saran buat nikky, apalagi kemarin nikky udah buat kesalahan fatal. Yang seharusnya matahari tenggelam ke barat tapi nikky malah nulisnya ke timur (inget kiamat jadinya) kekeke, sekali lagi mianhae atas keteledoran nikky /bow/

**WARNING!**

Chingudeul udah tau kan di chap 1 Kyungshoo itu punya penyakit hati, makasih untuk **UnknownBanget **yang udah mengklarisifikasi kalau Kyungshoo itu lebih cocok punya penyakit jantung dibanding hati, so nikky bakal ngubah penyakit hati jadi penyakit jantung

**THANKS TO :**

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**

Di chapter ini chingu bisa dapet jawabannya kok, jadi happy reading ^^

**Fantsialive**

Rasa pengen tahunya Luhan ngalahin rasa takutnya kekeke, jawabannya ada di chapter ini chingu, jadi happy reading ^^

**XiaLu BlackPearl**

Ne, suster aka kakanya Kai mati di chap 4, kekeke nikky juga suka pas bagian sakakibara sama misakinya dance, dikira beneran, taunya...

Happy reading ^^

**Cuteunji**

Ne, Hyena aka kakanya Kai mati di chap 4. Happy reading ^^

**Thewi Choi**

He'em dia meninggal. Nikky juga ga tega kalau member exo nya pada mati. Tapi di chapter ini chingu bakal nemu jawaban kenapa mereka mati. Kekeke, cerita anime emang harus di tonton langsung, cuman engga enaknya harus download dulu, kalaupun memang ada dalam bentuk tulisan, paling yang ada sinopsisnya aja, kalau review kebanyak orang luar yang buat. Baca novel ver inggrisnya aja ga bisa didapet, harus beli. So, Happy reading ^^

**Imeelia**

Di chapter ini chingu bisa dapet jawaban alasan kenapa mereka mati. So, Happy reading ^^

**Futari chan**

Kamsahamnida atas sarannya chingu, itu bisa jadi pelajaran nikky buat kedepannya. Jangan ampe bosen buat ngasih saran ke nikky. So, happy reading ^^

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

Kekeke mianhae tuh typo masih aja nemplok di fict nikky, karena memang murni chap 4 itu ga diedit sama sekali -_- nikky usahakan untuk mengurangi kadar typonya. Di chapter ini chingu bakal nemu jawaban kenapa mereka mati, so happy reading ^^

**Cuteboycouple**

Iya sih nikky juga ga sabar sama adegan itu, tapi ga tau kenapa, emang keren sih cuman dibayangan nikky semoga aja bisa nyelesaian tuh part dengan bagus (amin), jadi Happy reading ^^

**Kopi Luwak**

Kekeke mianhae tuh typo masih aja nemplok di fict nikky, karena memang murni chap 4 itu ga diedit sama sekali -_- nikky usahakan untuk mengurangi kadar typonya dan bener-bener untuk dibaca ulang. Dan gomawo atas sarannya, itu bisa jadi pelajaran nikky buat kedepannya.

Tao? Dia ga jahat kok, cuman yah sedikit gitu. Fufufu memang aneh kalo buat yang udah pernah nonton animenya, jadinya kalo liat Kris ngebayanginnya pasti karakter cewek di animenya. Jadi, happy reading ^^

**Fanxingege**

Oke ^^ tenang aja, di chapter ini bakal nemu jawabannya kok, kenapa Chen sama kakanya mati, so happy reading ^^

**ByunaaPark**

Iya luhannya kepo akut tuh, greget jadinya. Tapi, well di chap ini udah ada jawabannya kok kenapa Chen sama kakaknya Kai mati, so happy reading ^^. Dan kamsahamnida sudah mengingatkan, ini memang kesalahan murni nikky yang fatal, ga tau inget ga tau emang lupa nikky malah nulisnya timur (itu malah kejadian pas mau kiamat). Sekali lagi gomawo.

**Chenma**

Di chapter ini udah ada jawaban kenapa chen sama kakaknya Kai mati. He'em sebenernya Liyin itu tau, tapi yah begitulah. Dan alasan Kyungshoo lewat tangga barat, emang dia itu bukan menghindari cuman ngejauhi (sama aja -_-) tangga dimana Chen mati. Keke kayanya chingu teliti banget, ampe ngeituin burung beonya . Yap, si burung beo emang ikut andil disini. So, happy reading ^^

**Jjong-Ice**

Kekeke banyak yang ga suka sama Kris. Tenang chingu, di chapter ini ada sedikit jawaban kenapa Chen sama Hyena mati, so Happy reading ^^

**Baby Kim**

Ne, Hyena mati, soalnya tali liftnya putus terus dia ketiban besi dari atas, langsung ngehantam tubuhnya. Tenang aja, abis baca chap ini pasti ga bingung, soalnya di chapter ini ngebahas tentang kenapa chen dan hyena mati. Romance ya? mungkin sedikit ada, tapi romancenya jarang kok, soalnya emang ceritanya juga lebih ke friendship sama mistery. Kalo romance cuman selingan alias iklan dan ga terlalu kentara. Malah mungkin bisa dibilang ga , Happy Reading ^^

**Lee MingKyu**

Ne, Hyena mati, apa kai nantinya bakal mati atau tetap stay on ya, ditunggu next chapnya ^^ Happy Reading ^^

**AbigailWoo**

Keke pastinya bingung saeng, kalau udah nonton animenya emang rada gimana buat komen. Di chap ini udah jelas jawabannya saeng, kenapa Yixing minta juhin Luhan, terus kenapa Chanyeol ngehindar dari Luhan,so Enjoy For Reading ^^

Untuk The Real Game, nikky malah macet di tengah jalan padahal tinggal 2 chapter lagi, diusahakan nikky biar cepert update.

**ryeoluhan203****.**

He'em Hyena mati. Baik Luhan sama Kai pasti kagetlah. Nah, di chapter ini dijelasin kok tentang permasalahan yang lagi terjadi, kenapa Yixing itu begitu, kenapa Chen sama Hyena mati, dan lain-lain so Happy Reading ^^

**Tiaa**

Ne, Happy Reading^^

**Baekkiery Byun**

Ne, nikky bakal memperhatikan lebih lagi untuk typo yang suka nemplok dimana-mana

**sunghakyo98**

Hyena meninggalnya dijelasin di chap ini chingu, so Happy Reading ^^

|\.../|

(*..*)

Semenjak pulang dari tempat kejadian, Luhan masih saja berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakeknya. Berita kematian Hyena menyebar dengan cepat, apalagi jarak antara rumah dan rumah sakit dimana Hyena berkerja cukup dekat. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa nenek dan kakeknya langsung mengetahui berita kematian salah satu suster yang pernah merawat Luhan saat ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Bahkan wanita itu bisa dikatakan cukup dekat dengan Luhan. Keduanya sering terlihat mengobrol bersama di taman Rumah Sakit, membicarakan banyak hal untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Keduanya pun sama-sama tipikal orang yang menyukai cerita atau apapun yang berbau horror.

Tapi, itu semua tak akan pernah Luhan rasakan lagi jika ia kembali masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Sebelumnya, Luhan sudah mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ia dan Hyena noona dalam pembicaraan di telepon, dimana Hyena berteriak panik dan suara-suara aneh seperti reruntuhan. Dan benar saja, saat ia sudah berada di kelas, ada seorang siswa mengatakan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan di gedung tua samping Rumah Sakit. Luhan pun teringat kembali keberadan Hyena, dia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada di atap gedung tua samping rumah sakit. Tak butuh banyak waktu Luhan langsung menyambar tasnya, berlari keluar kelas tak mempedulikan jam pelajaran yang masih tersisa. Ia berlari cukup cepat, ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan gedung tua, melangkah masuk dan mendapati beberapa polisi yang berlalu lalang. Luhan langsung menuju dimana kejadian itu terjadi. Di lantai dasar, lift itu runtuh dan cairan merah pekat masih terlihat jelas. Sepertinya, mereka masih memeriksa peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Luhan terpaku ditempatnya, tanda polisi berwarna kuning itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Ia tak percaya bahwa kejadian seperti ini akan menimpa Hyena. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Hingga salah satu polisi mengatakan padanya untuk segera menyingkir dari gedung tua itu.

Setelah diusir oleh polisi secara halus, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Dan sekarang disinilah Luhan, berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakeknya. Saat ia tiba dirumah, baik nenek maupun kakeknya langsung menanyakan perihal kecelakaan yang terjadi di gedung tua. Luhan pun menceritakan bahwa suster yang selama ini merawatnya telah meninggal. Lift yang ia tumpangi jatuh dari lantai delapan karena penyokong lift tersebut putus, hal ini mengingat kondisi lift yang sudah tua dan jarang terpakai.

"Setelah kematian, selanjutnya pasti ada pemakaman. Aku lelah menghadapi ini semua, sangat lelah." Lirih sang kakek dibalik sana.

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengerti kenapa kakeknya berbicara seperti itu. Diusianya yang semakin tua, menandakan bahwa ia telah hidup cukup lama di dunia ini, sudah banyak kejadian kematian seseorang yang kakek hadapi, bahkan ibunya pun meninggal saat melahirkan Luhan.

"Hyena itu masih muda, kan? Aku begitu mengkhwatirkan keluarganya." Ujar neneknya sambil menyesap secangkir teh di ruang tengah tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Luhan berjalan mendekati neneknya, menghempaskan tubuh di sofa.

"Begitulah, aku juga tak bisa membayangkan jadi keluarganya. Adiknya bernama Kai, ia sekelas denganku." Cerita Luhan.

Tangan keriput neneknya perlahan mengusap sayang helaian lembut rambut cucunya. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan sama halnya seperi Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu berusaha untuk menyalurkan ketenangan lewat sentuhannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis, 4 Juni 2013

"Berita kematian kakak perempuan Kai begitu mengejutkan, tapi kalian tak usah khawatir. Jika kita berusaha bersama-sama, kita bisa melewati ini semua dengan mudah." Di depan kelas kini Lee songsaengnim tengah memberikan semangat dipagi hari.

Berita kematian kakaknya Kai telah menyebar di sekolah, khususnya dikelas 12-3. Saat semua murid sudah berkumpul di kelas, sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, Lee songsaengnim berusaha untuk menenangkan siswa-siswanya dari rasa ketakutan, mungkin. Luhan pun menyadari bahwa ada sebuah jurang yang siap menelan mereka kapanpun sehingga teman sekelasnya tampak ketakutan. Bahkan rasa takut lebih dominan dibandingkan rasa sedih saat salah satu keluarga temannya meninggal.

Bagaimana dengan Kai? Jangan ditanya, pemuda itu begitu terpukul atas kematian kakaknya. Berita itu begitu mendadak baginya, ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kakaknya meninggal begitu cepat. Apalagi mereka berdua jarang sekali terlibat dalam perbincangan. Jangan salahkan Hyena, tapi salahkan Kai yang mempunyai sikap cuek dan dingin, jarang mengajak seseorang untuk saling bercerita.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka, Luhan menoleh ke arah depan untuk melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu di tengah-tengh pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Matanya menangkap sosoknya, Yixing. Bola matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan pemuda itu, melangkah menuju bangkunya. Luhan kira Yixing akan diberi hukuman karena terlambat, tapi pemuda itu malah berjalan santai, bahkan baik Lee songsaengnim dan teman sekelasnya tampak tak menghiraukan kedatangan Yixing, seseolah-olah keberadaan Yixing dipertanyakan.

Tanpa mau banyak berfikir, Luhan kembali terhanyut dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan.. Hingga bel menandakan istirahat siang pun berbunyi.

Satu-persatu siswa dikelasnya berhambur keluar kelas, hanya ada beberapa yang masih setia di kelas. Luhan berjalan mendekati bangku Yixing. Pemuda itu tengah menatap ke arah birunya langit.

"Dia telah meninggal." Ujar Luhan, "Kakak perempuan Kai kemarin di Rumah Sakit."

Yixing menoleh sebentar kearah Luhan.

"Hmmm...oh" Ujarnya, kemudian Yixing beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Disana, di bagian pojok kelas lainnya, baik Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan lainnya tengah memerhatikan Luhan, tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah istirahat siang berakhir, semua murid masuk ke kelas kesenian, karena jadwal pelajaran sekarang adalah kesenian. Semua siswa terlihat begitu serius dengan kegiatan mengambar masing-masing, membuat sketsa sebuah gedung perusahaan. Tapi, beda halnya dengan Luhan, ia masih saja memainkan pensil di tangannya, tanpa beniat untuk memulai menggoreskan coretan di lembaran putih. Ia masih memikirkan beberapa hal, dan lagi ia tak menemukan Yixing di kelas kesenian.

"Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Han songsaengnim. Sepertinya sakit. Dia terlihat lemas." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap namja yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Oh ya Luhan, ah" Panggil Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau pikir kalau Han songsaengnim mengidap penyakit keras?" Tanyanya.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, apa kau mencemaskannya."

"Entahlah, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi pada Chen dan kakaknya Kai. Aku hanya_"

Luhan langsung mendekat ke arah Sehun, "Apa mereka berhubungan? Apa ada hubungan di antara kejadian-kejadian ini?" Potong Luhan cepat.

"Eoh itu_" Sepertinya Sehun enggan untuk mengatakannya. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian ia bangkit dan segera melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Memastikan sesuatu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menggeser kursi yang ada diperpustakaan. Mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Ditangannya kini ada sebuah buku kenangan alumni Hannyoung High School.

**Hannyoung Senior High School**

**Tahun 1987**

Tangannya mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran. Tujuannya hanya satu, ia ingin melihat fhoto kelulusan kelas 12-3. Dan tak lama kemudian tangannya terhenti saat ia telah menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Dapat dilihat olehnya, siswa serta wali kelasnya tengah duduk dan berdiri rapih.

Pandangannya terhenti, saat bola matanya menemukan sosok wanita cantik di antara siswa kelas 12-3 di tahun 1987.

"Eomma." Lirihnya

"Kau menemukan fhoto ibumu?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seorang pria baruh baya mendekatinya, Jinki ajjushi. "Menarik sekali, jadi ibumu lulus di tahun 1987. Dia berada di kelas mana?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah pria paruh baya tersebut, "Ibuku ada di kelas 12-3, sama sepertiku."

"Oh, yang mana?" Tanya Jinki kemudian.

"Yang ini." Tunjuk Luhan.

"Jing Fen?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan.

Jinki menghela nafas, "Ya." Jawabnya lalu menghampiri jendela tepat dibelakang mereka, "Jing Fen dulu_tapi, aku dengar dia meninggal. Kapan dia meninggal?"

"18 tahun yang lalu, saat ia melahirkanku."

"18 tahun yang lalu? Begitu ya, jadi itu yang terjadi." Gumannya.

Luhan menatap pria paruh baya itu, tampaknya Jinki ajjushi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada dari keduanya yang mau memulai untuk berbicara, hingga_

"Luhan ah." Panggil seseorang dari arah pintu perpustakaan yang sudah terbuka. Luhan menemukan Kris yang tengah berdiri disana. Namja jangkung itu memintanya untuk keluar, sepertinya kris ingin berbicara dengannya. Luhan pun beranjak keluar perpustakaan.

Didepannya kini Kris tengah memandangnya tajam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Songaengnim menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruang guru." Ucapnya datar.

"Ne kamsahamnida."

Kris melangkah ke arah Luhan, "Tunggu sebentar, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan kita semua, maafkan kami." Ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung, Luhan tak mengerti apa maksud yang diucapkan oleh Kris barusan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kris tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf, Luhan yakin pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu suster yang bernama Kim Hyena, kan? Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan di gedung tua samping Rumah Sakit kemarin." Tanya dua orang polisi yang datang ke sekolahnya, kini Luhan berada di ruang guru, memenuhi permintaan dua polisi itu untuk menanyakan beberapa hal padanya menyangkut kematian Hyena.

"Ne." Ucap Luhan, "Mmm_apa aku dituduh atau apa?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Tidak, kami tahu itu hanya sebuah kecelakan. Kecelakaan yang benar-benar buruk. Hanya saja, kami menemukan handphone Hyena-sshi di dalam elevator. Apa kau berbicara dengannya saat jam satu siang kemarin?"

"Ne." Luhan baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa saat kejadian kemarin ia memang belum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Hyena.

"Dia berada di atap saat itu, benar?" Luhan mengangguk

Salah satu dari mereka tampak sedang menulis beberapa kejadian, "Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam elevator, dari sana_"

"Apa penyebab kecelakaannya?" Tanya Luhan cepat.

"Masih dalam investigasi. Kami hanya mengetahui ikatan kabelnya longgar lalu putus dan setelahnya menyebabkan elevator tersebut jatuh. Gedung itu memang sudah tua, dan sudah mengalami beberapa renovasi." Jelas polisi tersebut. Luhan menyimak apa yang sedang dijelaskan. Kemudian ia mengingat saat Hyena mengucapakan dimana seseorang harus lebih berhati-hati apalagi di tempat yang rawan terjadi kecelakaan.

Setelah berlangsungnya pengintrogasian mendadak, Luhan kembali menuju kelas. Saat ia membuka pintu kelasnya, tak satupun siswa yang ia temukan didalam. Luhan melangkah masuk. Luhan kira mereka diliburkan, tapi saat ia melihat tas para siswa yang masih rapih, Luhan tahu bahwa mereka belum pulang. Ditengah lamunannya tiba-tiba Lee songsaengnim datang menhampirinya.

"Luhan-sshi apa urusanmu dengan polisi sudah selesai?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Tapi, kemana siswa lainnya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ketua kelas baru sudah dipilih tadi. Kris, dialah ketua kelas yang baru."

"Tapi, mereka pergi kemana?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tolong tetaplah patuh pada peraturan kelas." Ucap Lee songsaengnim, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya berniat untuk pergi, "Apa kau mengerti?" Lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan di kelas sendirian.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, ia berbalik menuju bangku kosong. Tempat dimana Yixing biasa duduk. Mengusap pelan meja usang tersebut.

Srett

-**Siapa yang mati?-**

Jemarinya berhenti mengusap saat ia melihat tulisan tertera di meja usang itu. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Luhan saat ia melihat Sehun dan Kyungshoo berjalan bersama. Setelah tadi ia diperintahkan untuk pulang, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu bel pulang berbunyi. Dan disinilah ia kini, menunggu di loker lantai dasar.

Sehun menatap Kyungshoo meminta pendapat, Kyungshoo menganggukkan kepala. Dan sekarang ketiganya tengah berjalan bersisian di pinggir jalan.

"Ah ya, aku ingin bertanya. Kemana semuanya saat pelajaran jam ke-6?" Luhan mulai bertanya, ia ingin mengajak teman-temannya untuk mengobrol. Akan terasa bosan bagi Luhan, pulang bersama tapi hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

"Ke ruang rapat untuk mengerjakan sesuatu." Jawab Sehun.

"Mengerjakan apa?"

"Kau mengalami hal-hal aneh saat pindah kesini, kan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Jika kau tahu, bisa kau beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sehun menunduk. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan mungkin akan segera menimpamu."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Saat rapat tadi, Kris mengatakan pada kami bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus di diskusikan tanpamu." Ucap Sehun. "Tapi biarpun kau tidak menyukainya, kau harus tetap menghadapinya. Ingatlah bahwa kau melakukan ini untuk kami semua."

"Kami semua?" Tanya Luhan heran, "Apa ini masuk ke dalam peraturan kelas?"

"Ne." Angguk Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Kemudian ia berbalik. "Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Aku ingin minta copy-an daftar kelas. Bisakah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ne, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Sungguh ini tak adil." Guman Kyungshoo tiba-tiba. Kyungshoo yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya, maju mendekati Luhan. "Aku tidak setuju dengan cara Kris dalam menangani ini semua. Caranya memaksakan kehendak benar-benar tidak adil bagi kita semua."

Dibelakangnya Sehun terlihat panik, ia tidak ingin Kyungshoo berbicara semaunya. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan Kyungshoo.

"Pasti ada banyak hal ingin kau ketahui. Kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Aku akan memberitatahu semua yang kutahu." Ujar Kyungshoo.

"Tunggu! Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" Cegah Sehun.

Tanpa menghiraukan pekataan Sehun barusan, Luhan menatap penuh harap ke arah Kyungshoo, "Kalau begitu, apakah Zhang Yixing itu nyata?" Tanya Luhan.

Siapapun tahu bahwa sebuah rahasia besar kini tengah dipertahankan oleh Kyungshoo. Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu, tapi ia sudah meyakinkan hatinya untuk memberitahu semuanya pada Luhan. Kyungshoo mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Zhang Yixing itu_eoh_hah_arggghhhhh."

Tubuh itu terjatuh, menghantam kerasnya aspal jalanan. Ia menggeram kesakitan, tangannya meremas dadanya erat. Nafasnya terlihat tak beraturan.

"Kyungshoo!Kyungshoo ada apa denganmu?!" Pekik Sehun menghampiri Kyungshoo yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Wajahnya panik saat melihat Kyungshoo tak kunjung berhentii menggeram.

"Sa_sakit Sehun ah sa_argghhh." Tangannya mencengkeram lebih erat bagian dadanya. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan meminta bantuan. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan namja itu? Luhan tampak berdiam diri di tempatnya. Matanya melebar melihat kondisi Kyungshoo yang kesakitan. Tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakkan sama sekali. Hingga suara erangan itu tak terdengar lagi. Tubuh itu tergolek di pangkuan Sehun tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyungshoo ah bangun! Kyungshoo!" Teriak Sehun panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jum'at, 5 Juni 2013

Pagi ini matahari baru saja menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Langit pun berangsur-angsur cerah. Seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya, Luhan kembali beraktivitas di pagi hari. Bangun pagi lalu berangkat sekolah.

Luhan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya, bersamaan dengan itu Han sonasaengnim pun sedang menuruni tangga yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi, songsaengnim." Sapa Luhan saat keduanya berpapasan. Namun, Han songsaengnim terus berjalan melewatinya tanpa membalas ataupun sekedar meliriknya. Ia melewatinya begitu saja.

Setengah alisnya terangkat, lalu ia kembali menaiki tangga. Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya pelan.

Cklek

Ternyata semuanya sudah datang, sepertinya Luhan melewati sesuatu, tampak di depan sana Kris dan Suho sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi, saat mereka berdua menyadari kehadiran Luhan, tanpa butuh diperintah oleh Kris, Suho pun menghentikan ucapannya. Kemudian keduanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Luhan menatap keduanya heran, lalu ia beranjak duduk di bangkunya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Xiumin yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya. Tapi, Xiumin sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan namja mungil itu tak memberikan sedikit pergerakan, ia tetap fokus melihat Lee songsaengnim yang tengah berbicara.

"Mari kita berdo'a agar jiwa Kyungshoo-sshi dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Banyak kejadian menyedihkan yang terjadi, tapi aku harap kalian jangan takut dan menyerah. Aku yakin kita dapat melewati ini semua. Dan ingatlah bahwa kalian harus mematuhi peraturan kelas. Apa semuanya mengerti?"

Semua siswa menganggukkan kepalanya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Luhan masih saja mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Kyungshoo kemarin. Luhan dan Sehun sudah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, tapi di tengah perjalanan Kyungshoo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kata dokter Kyungshoo mengalami serangan jantung dan membuat dirinya tak bisa bertahan untuk hidup.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sangat terkejut atas kematian Kyungshoo, apalagi mereka berdua melihat langsung kejadian dimana Kyungshoo berteriak kesakitan. Keluarganya pun tak percaya bahwa Kyungshoo sudah meninggal, tapi saat mereka melihat jasad yang sudah membeku itu, teriakan histeris dan kesedihan pun tercipta.

Luhan memandang lurus kedepan. Pikirannya sedikit tak terarah kini, apalagi kejadian tadi pagi saat ia berpapasan dengan Han songsaengnim. Dan lagi Xiumin yang tak mau menoleh bahkan berbicara padanya.

Hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas. Menikmati jadwal istirahat, menghilangkan rasa suntuk saat belajar. Luhan pun tak beda jauh, ia menghampiri bangku Sehun, dan mengajak pemuda itu untuk pergi kekantin. Namun, kembali ketidakpedulian Luhan dapatkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Helaan nafas berat Luhan keluarkan, ia berjalan keluar kelas dan berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tapi, sepertinya seseorang diujung sana enggan untuk mengangkat telepon darinya, hingga batas akhir Luhan pun menyerah untuk menghubungi temannya itu.

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. Seutas senyum tersemat di bibir Luhan, dengan cepat ia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah." Serunya. Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat keterkejutan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang heran ke arah pemuda jangkung itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja, sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh Han songsaengnim tadi pagi. Tubuh jangkung itu perlahan demi perlahan semakin menjauh.

Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelas, karena tak lama lagi bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Luhan tampak mengamati sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan semua temannya. Seperti biasa, mereka tengah menyimak pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh Lee songsaengnim. Tapi, entah mengapa, dari hal biasa ini ada sebuah perbedaan antara dirinya dan penghuni kelas.

Sreek

Bunyi gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai terdengar nyaring di dalam ruangan kelas. Tampak semuanya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Kembali, kembali Luhan mendapati bahwa penghuni kelasnya terlihat aneh. Semuanya kembali seperti semuala tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang tengah berdiri.

Luhan berjalan keluar kelas, namun semuanya tak menghiraukan dirinya yang keluar kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, bahkan Lee songsaengnim pun tak menegurnya sama sekali.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka, Luhan melangkah keluar kelasnya, berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menoleh kearah belakang, dimana temannya tetap khusyu mengikuti serangkaian materi yang disampaikan oleh Lee songsaengnim.

"Jadi inilah maksud mereka." Gumannya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi?" Tanya Yixing saat ia melihat Luhan berada di ruangannya. Ya, Luhan kembali datang ke tempat galeri boneka yang ada di lantai bawah. Ia memutuskan untuk datang kesini karena ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Luhan mengambil secarik kertas terlipat di dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Yixing. Perlahan pemuda dengan penutup mata itu membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Mata kananya memandang datar kearah kertas di tangannya. Coretan garis panjang berwarna merah tertera tepat di atas namanya. Zhang Yixing.

"Jadi kau mendapatkan daftar kelas?" Luhan mengangguk, "Lalu?" Tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Akan kujelaskan dari awal. Apa kau tau kalau Kyungshoo meninggal?" Dapat dilihat olehnya Yixing sedikit terkejut oleh ucapannya. "Dia terkena serangan jangtung. Aku memang tahu kalau ia memiliki penyakit itu, tapi_"

"Jadi begitu, kematian di tanggal 2 juni dikarenakan oleh serangan penyakitnya." Potong Yixing.

"Lalu, saat aku di sekolah tadi, semuanya bersikap aneh. Mereka seperti berkerja sama dan menganggapku tidak ada."

"Hem~ jadi itu keputusan mereka_"

"Apa itu berarti aku sama sepertimu?" Tanya Luhan.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya di anggap tidak nyata?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat, memasukkan kedua lengannya ke dalam saku celana sekolah, kemudian matanya menatap kearah Yixing, lalu tersenyum, "Walaupun rasanya tak enak, tapi itu membuatku sedikit lega."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing sedikit tak mengerti alasan Luhan merasa lega.

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau itu nyata."

Yixing memandang wajah Luhan cukup lama. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sepertinya perkataan Luhan tadi terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"Ini tempat tinggalmu, kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ne, aku pikir kau sudah tau dari dulu."

"Kau memang pernah bilang kalau tinggal di sekitar sini, jadi kau bukanlah pelanggan di toko ini." Pandangan Luhan teralih pada boneka yang sangat mirip dengan Yixing."Lalu, kirika itu adalah nama ibumu?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, lebih tepatnya Kirika itu nama samaran. Wanita aneh yang selalu mengurung dirinya sendiri di studio atas." Jawab Yixing sekenanya.

"Apa huruh 'Y' dalam'studio Y' itu berarti Yixing, namamu?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing menganggukkan kepala.

"Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya, kan." Yixing perlahan berjalan mendekati peti yang menjadi sandaran boneka duplikasi dirinya. Kemuadian Yixing menyibak tirai tepat dibelakang peti mati tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke atas." Ajaknya.

.

.

.

Tink

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan keluarga. Luhan baru mengetahuinya tadi saatYixing memintanya untuk ikut. Saat ia tenggelam di balik tirai tadi, ternyata terdapat lift yang menghubungkan untuk ke lantai atas. Dan disinilah Luhan berada, di ruang keluarga milik Yixing.

"Duduklah."

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sedangkan Yixing sedang mengambil minuman berkaleng di kulkas. Kemudian Yixing berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan." Ucap Yixing sambil dudukdi sofa samping Luhan

"Bukankah kau paling tidak suka ditanyai" Balasnya.

Yixing membuka minumannya lalu meminumnya sedikit, "Pengecualian untuk hari ini, kau bisa bertanya padaku dan aku akan menjawab semua yang kutahun." Ujarnya

Luhan menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum simple. Akhirnya walaupun bagi Luhan, kalau Yixing masih dikatagorikan tidak suka bersosialisasi ataupun tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan tidak ingin orang lain bertanya banyak hal padanya. Ternyata, masih ada sisi lain dari Yixing yang ingin membantunya.

"Pertama, aku ingin menanyakan apa Zhang Yixing itu nyata?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apa kau kira aku ini hantu?" Balas Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yeah seperti itulah."

Yixing mengamati kaleng minuman digenggamannya, "Wajar saja. Tapi sekarang keraguanmu sudah hilang, kan? Sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku nyata sama seperti yang lainnya." Ucap Yixing, "Aku hanya tidak nyata bagi kelas 12-3." Gumannya pelan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tanggal 1 Mei."

"Belum lama ya kau diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Dari awal banyak hal-hal aneh bagimu, kan?" Yixing mengalihkan perhatian Luhan untuk membahas hal lain.

"Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjelaskannya padaku."

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir mungil Yixing, "Tidak menjelaskan situasinya padamu sejak awal benar-benar kesalahan fatal."

"Kesalahan?"

"Kau seharusnya menganggapku tidak nyata, sama seperti yang lainnya." Ujar Yixing, "Tapi sekarang kau malah berakhir sama sepertiku. Menyedihkan sekali"

"Ternyata itu bukan sebuah lelucon."

"Aku pikir tak seorang pun berfikir demikian."

"Aku mengerti bahwa kini aku tak nyata lagi bagi mereka. Tapi, kenapa mereka melakukan ini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Apa kau ingat cerita tentang Yixing yang meninggal 26 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Yixing, "Itulah pemicunya. Setelah itu, kelas 12-3 semakin dekat dengan kematian."

"Kematian."

Yixing pun memutuskan untuk memberikan kejelasan pada Luhan, "Awalnya terjadi di kelas 12-3, disaat setelah kelulusan teman sekelas Yixing. Dan setelah _**itu**_ terjadi, setelah _**itu**_ dimulai, seseorang akan mati setiap bulannya. Baik siswa, maupun seseorang dari keluarga mereka."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _**itu**_?"

"Itu adalah saat_dimana jumlah murid di kelas bertambah satu orang."

"Bertambah? Siapa?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka tidak pernah tau siapa murid baru itu. 25 tahun yang lalu, belum lama setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai, mereka sadar bahwa kelas mereka kekurangan satu bangku dan kursi, padahal mereka sudah menyediakannya untuk semua murid-murid"

"Bukankah mereka bisa mengecek catatan sekolah?"

"Mereka sudah melakukannya, tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Daftar catatanya telah dirubah dan tidak konsisten. Hanya kekurangan satu bangku dan kursi saja."

"Jadi ada yang menulis angka-angkanya?"

"Aku menggunakan kata 'dirubah' sebagai ibarat. Mereka bilang, ingatan mereka juga berubah."

"Hah?"

"Terdengar mustahil, kan? Tapi ini benar terjadi, Aku diberitahu kalau fenomena ini bisa saja terjadi."

"Fenomena?"

"Saat pertama kali, semua mengira itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dan tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi dibulan April, seseorang yang berhubungan dari kelas mulai meninggal setiap bulannya."

"Setiap bulan? Selama setaun penuh?" Luhan tampak tak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa setiap bulan akan ada kematian di kelas 12-3

"Tahun itu aku pikir ada enam murid dan sepuluh anggota keluarga. Benar-benar kejadian yang tidak biasa, kan. Fenomena ini terus belangsung di kelas 19-3 dari dulu."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tampaknya ia sedang mencerna penjelasan dari Yixing, "Jadi, murid kelas 12-3 yang bernama Yixing meninggal 26 tahun yang lalu. Dan tahun berikutnya, tiba-tiba ada murid tambahan di kelas. Lalu, orang yang mempunyai hubungan dalam kelas akan mati setiap bulannya." Ucap Luhan, "Tapi kenapa harus terjadi saat ada siswa baru?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Itulah yang terjadi, terlebih murid baru itu adalah_" Yixing menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, "Orang yang sudah mati."

"Maksudmu Yixing yang mati 26 tahunyang lalu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah dia itu hantu?"

"Aku pikir itu bukanlah hantu. Sepertinya ia memiliki bentuk fisik. Tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui siapa yang mati tersebut." Jelas Yixing, "Orang yang mati itu memiliki jiwa dan ingatan, dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dirirnya mati."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan kelas yang telah mati." Ujar Yixing, kembali pemuda itu meneguk minumannya, "Itulah pendapatku tentang fenomena ini. Perbuatan kelas 12-3 dulu membuat kelas itu mengundang kematian. Setelah itu kelas 12-3 semakin dekat dengan kematian. Untuk menaggulanginya, kelas 12-3 sudah menyiapkan beberapa peraturan untuk menghindar dari petaka ini."

"Seperti pengusiran setan?"

"Mungkin. Sebelumnya mereka mencoba untuk pindah kelas yang lain dan merubah nama kelas tiga menjadi kelas C. Tetapi tetap tidak berhasil."

"Jadi masalahnya ada pada kelas itu sendiri."

"Sepertinya, lalu sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu mereka menemukan cara untuk mengatasi semua ini. Sebuah metode yang mencegah agar kematian tidak datang tiap bulannya."

"Jangan-jangan itu_"

"Perlakukan satu murid seakan mereka tidak ada, untuk menyediakan satu orang tambahan. Dengan begitu, mereka membuatnya pada jumlah yang tepat, dan mereka dapat menghindari petaka pada tahun itu. Dan itu sama halnya seperti sebuah jimat."

**~TBC~**

Finally selesai juga, tapi disini nikky mau bagi-bagi cerita intinya. Kalau ada yang masih bingung, mungkin nikky bisa sedikit cerita.

Ok, Nikky coba jelasin pake bahasa nikky ya, jadi intinya itu kelas diteror semacam kutukan gitu, yang setiap bulannya pasti ada yang mati. Nah dari pihak kelas itu sendiri ngebuat sesuatu semacam penangkal atau jimat biar kejadian itu ga terulang lagi. Salah satunya 'mentiadakan' salah satu murid dikelas itu. Nah, si Yixing inilah yang jadi murid yang dianggap'ga ada' seakan-akan yixing itu ga ada, ga idup, atau semacamnya, tapi aslinya yixing itu nyata. Ini dilakukan biar kejadian itu (yang mati disetiap bulannya) ga terjadi. Tapi,pas datengnya Luhan, Luhan kan ga tau apa-apa, nah masalahnya disini Luhan itu malah ngedeketin Yixing, ngedeketin 'sesuatu yang tidak ada'. Tapi, Yixing sadar kalau dengan cara 'mentiadakan' dirinya ternyata sia-sia. Soalnya tetep ada aja yang mati.

Lalu kata-kata Yixing " Perlakukan satu murid seakan mereka tidak ada, untuk menyediakan satu orang tambahan. Dengan begitu, mereka membuatnya pada jumlah yang tepat, dan mereka dapat menghindari petaka pada tahun itu. Dan itu sama halnya seperti sebuah jimat" Nah ni kata-kata mungkin bisa jadi kunci permasalahn dan solusi di kelas 12-3 tersebut.

Terus ada yang bingung kan kok nama Yixing banyak banget. Okelah disini nama Yixing ada 3 dengan orang yang berbeda.

1. Yixing yang mati 26 tahun yang lalu.

2. Yixing sepupunya Lay.

3. Yixing a.k.a Zhang Yixing.

Dan terakhir, mianhae kalau ceritanya ga jelas terus mianhae kalau masih aja ada typo berkeliaran. Nikky udah berusaha untuk mengurangi kadar typonya./bow/


	7. Face to Face

Tittle : Another |Chap 6| Face to Face

Author : NL

Cast : Exo

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Horror,School, Romance(?)

Lenght : 6 of ?

**Disclamer**

_**Film anime jepang yang diangkat dari cerita fiksi misteri horor karya Yukito Ayatsuji, dan sebuah manga yang ditulis oleh Hiro Kiyohara.**_

Author note : Cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film anime jepang, Karakter dalam cerita akan diganti dengan karakter member EXO. Secara tidak langsung nikky membuat fic Another EXO vers. Nikky bakal ngikutin alur cerita aslinya, tapi sebagian Nikky bakal ngurangin, nambahin, atau mengubah dari cerita aslinya.

**WARNING! WAJIB BACA**

Sebelumnya nikky minta maaf sebesar-sebasnya atas kesalahan nikky membuat fict yang ga sempurna ini. Nikky cuman mau mengkonfirmasi, sebelumnya Liyin bilang dia lulus 15 tahun yang lalu, maka dari itu nikky kasih tau dari sekarang kalau Liyin itu LULUS 18 TAHUN yang lalu. Sekali lagi MIANHAE ne /bow/

**THANKS TO :**

**Dirly**

Mianhae ne, seharusnya nikky bales reviewnya di chapter 5, cuman karena nikkynya kurang teliti, ternyata ada yang kelewat.

Hubungan antara Luhan dan Yixing ya_sebenernya nikky juga bingung hubungan mereka itu apa, soalnya kalau diliat di anime aslinya mereka cuman sebatas temen. Cuman berhubung ini exo vers otomatis nikky harus ngasih penjelasan hubungan ke duanya. Intinya, karakter Luhan disini sayang banget sama Yixing, dia ga mau Yixing kenapa-kenapa, begitupula sebaliknya, bedanya mungkin dari segi penyampaiannya, Yixing itu dari awal udah dapet karakter tipikal orang yang ga pedulian sama sekitar, cuek, dingin dan aneh, tapi dibalik itu semua dia punya sisi yang berbeda, Yixing itu mungkin bisa dibilang orang yang peka, tapi susah untuk mengekspresikan kepekaannya.

**Fantasialive**

Ne, sebenernya Yixing itu bukan hantu. Kalau untuk masalah Luhan itu siswa baru yang udah mati atau bukan, nikky ga bisa ngasih tau sekarang, nanti ga seru, jadi di tunggu next chapnya ya^^

**MinSeulELFSparFishy**

Bisa dibilang begitu chingu, ceritanya emang harus bener-bener di amati, soalnya clue ceritanya udah ada dari awal di chap 1.

Nah,Yixing yang temenan sama Luhan itu Zhang Yixing, terus inget di chap 1 waktu Zhang Yixing ke lantai bawah dasar sambil bawa boneka. Nah dia itu mau ngasih boneka itu ke sepupunya yang udah mati. Nah nama sepupunya itu Yixing. Ziang Yixing. Di chap 2 juga disebutin kok, waktu Yixing keluar duluan pas lagi ujian, sebelum kematian Chen.

**BluePrince14**

Ne, enjoy for reading chingu ^^

**baby meong**

Judulnya ANOTHER chingu. Ne, enjoy for reading ^^ ditunggu next chapnya ya ^^

**Oh Hannie**

Wew, apanya toh yang bikin bingung? Tapi dijamin lama-kelamaan ngerti ko, so enjoy for reading ^^

**Baby Kim**

Ne, pemicunya itu pas kejadian 26 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pas salah satu temannya bilang kalau Yixing itu masih hidup, mereka ga nerima kalau teman sekelasnya itu mati. Nah, setelah kejadian itu setiap bulan selama setahun pasti ada yang mati di setiap angkatan 12-3 yang berbeda. Tapi suatu hari mereka itu nemu metode buat penangkalnya, yaitu mentiadakan satu orang. Nah Zhang Yixing inilah yang jadi orang 'yang ditiadakan' mereka ngelakuin ini biar ga ada yang mati, tapi ternyata dengan metode ini pun ternyata masih ada yang mati, otomatis siswa di kelas 12-3 ngebuat nasib Luhan sama persis kaya Yixing, mungkin tujuan anak kelas 12-3 itu untuk memperkuat penangkalnya.

Sepupunya Yixing emang ga di tampilin di cerita. Cuman numpang nama doang. inget di chap 1 waktu Zhang Yixing ke lantai bawah dasar sambil bawa boneka. Nah dia itu mau ngasih boneka itu ke sepupunya yang udah mati. Nah nama sepupunya itu Yixing. Ziang Yixing. Di chap 2 juga disebutin kok, waktu Yixing keluar duluan pas lagi ujian, sebelum kematian Chen.

**ryeoluhan203**

Ga kok, Yixing tetep nasibnya kaya Luhan, jadi yang 'ditiadakan' di kelas itu ada 2 orang. Nah masalahnya kenapa temen sekelasnya malah ngebuat Luhan jadi orang 'yang tidak ada', kembali lihat di chap 5 percakapan antara Yixing dan Luhan, Yixing bilang, mungkin itu pilihan mereka (anak kelas12-3) untuk memperkuat penangkalnya, kenapa begitu soalnya saat penghuni kelas mentiadakan Yixing, ternyata tetep aja ada yang mati, so murid kelas memutuskan Luhan yang bernasib sama kaya Yixing.

Keke romance ya, tenang di chap ini mungkin ada sedikit romance yang nyelip, sebenernya nikky bingung bikin romancenya di sebelah mana mengingat karakter Yixing yang kaya begitu, tapi nikky usahakan untuk tetep nyantumin romance mereka.

**Thewi Choi**

Kalo yang mati '87 itu bener-bener kenyataan bukannya ga sadar, nah masalahnya disini, temen-temennya itu ga terima kalo Yixing'87 itu mati, mereka malah ngenggep Yixing'87 itu masih hidup, padahal sebenernya udah mati. So, happy reading chingu ^^

**Chenma**

Zhang Yixing sama Yixing'87 ga ada hubungan keluarga kok, kenapa dia yang'ditiadakan' itu emang udah kesepakatan siswa siswa di kelas, kenapa ga dikasih tau dari awal? Sebenernya nikky juga masih bingung kenapa ga dari awal, soalnya di anime aslinya juga ga dijelasin, jadi seakan-akan si penulis minta kita buat ngerti sendiri. Beonya -_- dikangenin kekeke, di chap ini muncul kok, so happy reading ^^

**Yume**

Ini emang remake chingu. Buat karakter tokoh, mungkin nikky sedikit egois, pada dasarnya nikky itu cuman fansnya Yixing, jadi secara tidak langsung nikky ga bisa buat fanfic selain main castnya Yixing, terus kenapa ngambil Luhan bukannya Hunhan, karena Luhan sama Yixing itu deket banget, LuLay/Layhan itu beastfriend couple yang nikky sukai. Gomawo atas sarannya chingu, so happy reading ^^

**Xialu BlackPearl**

Ne, udah nikky lanjutin. So, happy reading ^^

**Cuteunji**

He'em Kyungsoo mati gara-gara serangan jantung. Nikky juga sama, seneng banget pas bagian Luhan di anggap ga ada soalnya dia bisa deket sama Yixing, otomatis cerita romancenya bakal sedikit dimunculin. Ne, yang di perpus itu Onew. So Happy Reading ^^

**Kopi Luwak**

Wah, kamsahamnida chingu sarannya/bow100x/ :D ini bisa jadi pelajaran untuk kedepannya. So Happy Reading ^^

**Fanxingege**

Ne, semuanya pernyataan atau pertanyaan ya *bingung* itu bener semua, cuman yang bagian –Karena Luhan percaya kalo Yixing itu nyata, makannya kutukan kematian itu masih berlanjut- nah,kurang lebihnya emang begitu. So, Happy Reading chingu ^^

**Futari Chan**

Kekeke miss typo oh miss typo. Kalau kendala mungkin ada, tapi yang lebih beratnya itu males ngetiknya itu lho, tapi udah di update juga yang chap 6 nya, So Happy Reading chingu ^^

**Imeelia**

Ne, dan untuk kenapa setiap orang yang ingin cerita Yixing itu mati? Itu cuman kebetulan aja. So, Happy Reading chingu ^^

**ByunnaPark**

Ne, semua pernyataan chingu bener. Kyungsoo pun mati, dan cerita kelanjutannya pasti bakal ada yang mati lagi, Jadi di tunggu next chapnya ya, Happy Reading^^

**Jjong-Ice**

Ne, mianhae /bow/ nikky emang rada bingung tulisan nama Kyungsoo gimana, tapi ga tau kenapa tetep aja 'kyungshoo nya' diterusian, eh pas liat di internet ternyata yang benernya Kyungsoo, sekali lagi mian. So enjoy for reading chingu ^^

**Cho ryeosung**

Kamsahamnida udah mau baca ff ber cast EXO untuk pertama kali punya nikky /bow/ Ditunggu next chapnya ya^^, so Happy Reading ^^

**BLUEFIRE0805**

He'em *angguk-angguk* So, Happy Reading chingu ^^

**HijkLEETEUK**

Keke, ne ching nikky juga pas pertama kali sedikit ga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, tapi lama-kelamaan bakal ngerti dan ga bikin pusing. So, Happy Reading chingu ^^

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

Ceritanya itu dimulai pas kejadian 26 tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pas salah satu temannya bilang kalau Yixing'87 itu masih hidup, mereka ga nerima kalau teman sekelasnya itu mati. Nah, setelah kejadian itu setiap bulan selama setahun pasti ada yang mati di setiap angkatan 12-3 yang berbeda. Tapi suatu hari mereka itu nemu metode buat penangkalnya, yaitu mentiadakan satu orang. Nah Zhang Yixing inilah yang jadi orang 'yang ditiadakan' mereka ngelakuin ini biar ga ada yang mati, tapi ternyata dengan metode ini pun ternyata masih ada yang mati, otomatis siswa di kelas 12-3 ngebuat nasib Luhan sama persis kaya Yixing, mungkin tujuan anak kelas 12-3 itu untuk memperkuat penangkalnya.

Sepupunya Yixing emang ga di tampilin di cerita. Cuman numpang nama doang. inget di chap 1 waktu Zhang Yixing ke lantai bawah dasar sambil bawa boneka. Nah dia itu mau ngasih boneka itu ke sepupunya yang udah mati. Nah nama sepupunya itu Yixing. Ziang Yixing. Di chap 2 juga disebutin kok, waktu Yixing keluar duluan pas lagi ujian, sebelum kematian Chen.

**Xx**

Judul ver, anime sama fict nikky sama kok, judulnya ANOTHER. Happy Reading chingu^^

**Lidya Natalia**

Weh, hantunya Lay? Oh maksudnya yang sepupunya Zhang Yixing itu kan? Sebenernya dia itu ga jadi hantu kok, ne Happy Reading chingu ^^

**AbigalWoo**

Update cepet dari mana saeng, seminggu lho. Itu lama banget, apalagi yang chapter ini, halangan banyak menghadang mulai dari males ngetiklah dll. Ne, gomawo atas perbaikannya, awalnya nikky itu kurang tau tulisan Kyungsoo itu gimana -_- *males liat internet* tapi setelah nikky publish, langsung liat internet taunya salah. So, happy reading saeng ^^

**RaeMii**

He'em gomawo untuk mau ngebaca fict ini sebelumn onton animenya Kalau untuk masalah siapa sebenernya siswa yang aslinya mati tapi dia ga nyadar, nikky ga bisa kasih jawaban. Dan untuk masalah Kris, mungkin punya beberapa alasan dia berlaku begitu. Selebihnya nikky jelasin di akhir chap ini ya, so Happy Reading ^^

Ne,udah dilanjut ^^

**rozen21**

Ne, gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Cooper Lunde**

Ne, udah dilanjut ^^

**YDwi**

Judulnya sama kaya judul ff kok, ANOTHER

**VIAanni07**

Iya masih banyak typonya ni, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another |Chap ****6****Face to Face**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di sudut gelap langit di sore hari, diselingi oleh kilatan petir seakan membelah langit yang membentang luas, membasahi tiap-tiap ruas di bumi Ginjang-gun. Tak jarang bagi pejalan kaki mengharuskan dirinya untuk berteduh di tempat-tempat tertentu, manghalau basahnya pakaian yang melekat di tubuh. Sebagian besar orang tak luput dari kata menggerutu, menyalahkan cuaca mendung di sore hari, menghambat aktivitas orang-orang. Tapi, tidak dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang dengan senang hati menyambut tetesan demi tetesan yang turun dari langit.

Akan tetapi, diantara semua aktivitas manusia di bumi, disalah satu ruangan teratas di sebuah gedung bertingkat, seorang namja berkulit pucat, berwajah datar tanpa berniat menghasilkan sebuah ekspresi, ia hanya menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk dibalik meja wali kelasnya. Bertopang dagu, memberikan secarik kertas pada namja berkulit pucat itu.

Membacanya lalu menatap tajam kearah namja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai Lee songsaengnim. Mengembalikan kertas itu, padahal ia tahu bahwa dirinya belum selesai membaca deretan demi deretan kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas putih tersebut, karena sebelumnya ia sudah mengira bahwa semuanya akan terjadi, dan dialah korbannya kini.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya namja berkulit pucat tersebut.

Menyimpan kembali kertas itu pada tempatnya, kertas berisikan masa lalu, dimana sesuatu telah terjadi saat 26 tahun yang lalu, kemudian beralih pada muridnya itu, "Karena hanya dirimu yang bisa melewati ini semua." Jawab laki-laki tua itu.

"Ck." Tersenyum kecut saat ia mendengar jawaban konyol dari mulut wali kelasnya, "Lalu, kenapa harus kau yang menyampaikannya?"

Menghela nafas berat, merasa bahwa ini adalah lelucon gagal dari laki-laki paruh baya didepannya. Kenapa harus dia, kenapa harus dirinya yang menyampaikan semua ini, kenapa bukan teman-teman sekelasnya, ia bahkan seakan-akan menjadi sesosok manusia menakutkan dimata teman sekelasnya itu. Tak adakah diantara mereka yang menyampaikan semua padanya secara langsung, bukan lewat seorang lelaki paruh baya macam wali kelasnya.

"Tak ada alasan, karena aku yang meminta pada murid-muridku."

Kalau ia egois, ingin rasanya ia berteriak didepan wali kelas terhormat itu, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin melakukan itu semua, melakukan demi teman sekelasnya. Akan tetapi, walaupun begitu ia tetap manusia berhati nurani.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Lee songsaengnim."

"Ne, kamsahamnida Zhang Yixing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 Mei 2013

"Kau tahu, aku kira kejadian itu tak akan terulang kembali di tahun ini. Saat upacara pembukaan kita mendapatkan jumlah meja yang tepat." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengingat-ngingat bahwa saat upacara pembukaan mereka sudah mendapatkan meja yang tepat. Baik Kris dan Suho yang tengah duduk tepat di depan Chanyeol di kelas waktu istirahat tampak sedang berfikir.

Kris menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Tetapi kita mendapatkan meja tambahan ketika murid baru datang."

"Itu terjadi pada akhir bulan." Balas Chanyeol

"Melihat semua ini, jadi…" Suho menoleh kearah belakang. Ia melihat Yixing yang sudah berpindah tepat. Pemuda itu kini duduk di pojok tepat di satu-satunya meja usang di kelas.

"Oh ya, Kris bukankah kau sudah memeriksanya? Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Menurutku bukan dia." Jawab Kris.

"Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan kalau dia bukan orangnya?"

"Karena dia tidak tinggal di Ginjang-gun sebelmnya." Ucap Kris lalu melihat telapak tangannya, "Dan tangannnya pun tidak dingin. Tapi, tetap saja…" Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Kris merasa ia harus lebih teliti lagi dalam memilih orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerti sekarang, kenapa selama ini Yixing terlihat kurang bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasnya, bahkan Yixing seakan-seakan tak dianggap atau pun memang kasat mata oleh temannya. Selain itu, Luhan juga bisa tahu apa alasan teman sekelasnya melarang dirinya untuk mendekati Yixing. Tapi, salahkan apabila dia dari awal mendekati Yixing. Salahkan bagi dirinya yang tak tahu menahu tentang semua itu lalu mendekati seseorang yang sedang dijadikan korban sebuah permainan maut. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu ia mengambil minuman kaleng yang telah disediakan oleh Yixing, membukanya dan meminumnya pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa hanya mejamu saja yang terlihat usang dan begitu tua?" Tanya Luhan tersadar kalau hanya meja milik Yixing lah yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Itu adalah bagian dari peraturan. Aku rasa itu juga bagian dari penyempurnaan mantranya."

"Aku melihat kalimat 'siapa yang mati?' tertulis di mejamu. Apa kau yang menulisnya?" Tanya Luhan kembali mengingat saat ia menemukan sebuah tulisan di meja milik Yixing.

"Ne, karena aku tahu pasti akan ada yang mati. Maka dari itu aku menulisnya." Jawab Yixing.

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Karena-"

Cklek

Pintu ruangan dimana ada Yixing dan Luhan pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita cantik. Wajahnya persis dengan Yixing, tak perlu diragukan lagi, Luhan sudah mengira kalau itu adalah ibunya Yixing..

"Dia adalah temanku." Ucap Yixing cepat sambil berdiri.

"Annyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan imnida."

Wanita itu berjalan melewati keduanya, matanya menatap intens kearah Luhan, "Selamat datang, maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan penampilanku." Ujarnya sambil terus melangkah kearah dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya, "Apa dia teman sekelasmu?" Tanyanya kemudian pada Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kegiatan menuangkan minuman untuknya sendiri.

"Luhan-sshi, dia juga termasuk pelanggan galeri dilantai bawah. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmatinya." Jawab Yixing datar.

Wanita itu berbalik membelakangi Yixing dan Luhan, lalu menaruh kembali gelasnya ke tempat cucian piring. "Benarkah? Tidak biasanya seorang laki-laki tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Kau menyukai boneka?" Tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Eng, aku…"

"Kau mungkin seharusnya pulang sekarang, Luhan-sshi." Potong Yixing, "Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam bertaburan bintang bak sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang berkilauan dilatar belakangi oleh indahnya cahaya bulan. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang saat Yixing mengatakan padanya untuk segera kembali. Suasana dingin di malam hari tak sedikit pun membuat keduanya merasa canggung satu sama lain. Walaupun begitu, Luhan masih sedikit merasa aneh bila berdekatan dengan Yixing. Padahal sebelumnya, Yixing sama sekali tak mempedulikan keberadaannya, mungkin saat keadaan dirinya yang tak jauh beda dari pemuda dengan penutup mata itu, Yixing mulai mau berbicara lebih dengannya.

Luhan dan Yixing berjalan bersisian dalam diam ditemani oleh hiruk-pikuk kendaraan di malam hari. Tak hanya itu, saat keduanya berbelok masuk kedalam sebuah gang perumahan jauh dari jalan utama, mereka berdua masih saja berjalam tanpa membicarakan apapapun, hingga Luhan mendapati sebuah kedai tak jauh darinya. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau mampir?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kedai di depannya. Yixing menoleh, matanya mengarah pada satu titik yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan. Yixing mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua pun menyempatkan untuk mampir di kedai yang menyediakan berbagai makanan dan minuman.

Duduk disalah satu meja diantara banyak pengunjung. Mengambil tempat strategis, disamping sebuah lukisan pemandangan indahnya suasana biru pantai. Menarik kursi dan duduk, kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya. Tanpa disuruh, Yixing langsung menyebutkan keinginannnya begitupula dengan Luhan. Sedangkan si pelayan tampak menulis pesanan pelanggan kedainya. Setelah mencatat keseluruhan pesanan Yixing dan Luhan, pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan sepeninggal pelayan kedai.

Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya, "Seperti apa?"

"Cara kau berbicara dengan ibumu. Aku hampir berfikir bahwa kalian terlihat seperti orang asing." Ujar Luhan merasa aneh saat melihat keduanya berinteraksi, antara Yixing dan Ibunya.

"Kita selalu memperlakukan diri kita seperti itu. Kalau keluargamu sendiri seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak memiliki ibu, ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku." Jawab Luhan

"Begitu, ya." Ucap Yixing, "Kalau menyangkut ibuku, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanyalah salah satu bonekanya." Akunya Kemudian

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kau adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya."

Yixing melengos saat tanggapan berlebihan dari Luhan, "Aku memang anaknya, tapi aku tidak nyata baginya, dia hanya tau bahwa aku adalah boneka."

"Lalu, apakah ibumu mengetahui tentang kelas 12-3?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahunya."

"Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangmu yang sering membolos sekolah?"

"Dia tidak begitu peduli padaku." Jawab Yixing acuh.

Luhan menatap Yixing tak percaya, sebegitu acuh kah dia dengan ibunya. Yixing tampak tak berselera saat mereka sedang membicarakan ibunya. Luhan sadar sekarang, sifat Yixing selama ini tak lebih dari sifat ibunya yang sedikit aneh.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui rahasia tentang kelas kita. Tapi, bagaimana kau menerima begitu saja perlakuan mereka kepadamu untuk melengkapi manteranya?" Tanya Luhan. Saat Yixing hendak menjawab, seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan langsung menyantap bagiannya, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Tapi, belum sempat Yixing menyuapkan makanannya, Luhan langsung menotongnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Tangan pucat itu kembali menaruh sumpit di meja, kemudian ia beralih memandang Luhan sebentar.

"Tidak ada jalan lain dan kebetulan aku ingin melakukannya. Jika bukan aku, aku akan mengikuti yang lainnya, memperlakukan orang lain seperti mereka tidak ada. Maka lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya." Jelas Yixing, setelahnya ia kembali mengambil sumpit lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang diganggu oleh Luhan barusan. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memakan bagiannya. Ia rasa Yixing tidak suka ditanya saat sedang waktu makan dimulai, jadi lebih baik Luhan diam.

Setelah setengah jam keduanya habiskan di dalam kedai, setelah Luhan mau berbaik hati mentraktir Yixing, kini baik Yixing dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Akan tetapi, saat mereka berdua menemukan taman bermain, entah mengapa Yixing melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang mengantar Luhan untuk pulang kerumah. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri, pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Yixing dari belakang.

Yixing mendudukan dirinya di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman, kemudian mengerakkannya pelan, begitu pula dengan Luhan, Luhan memilih untuk duduk di ayunan samping Yixing. Kemuadian keduanya larut dalam keheningan. Membiarkan hawa dingin masuk ke dalam pori-pori di barengi oleh alunan musik jangkrik di malam hari.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakan ayunannya, kemudian menoleh kearah Yixing yang masih asik bermain.

"Yixing ah, kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk membuat dua orang yang tidak ada?" Tanya Luhan.

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan, kemudian ia kembali mengerakkan pelan ayunannya, "Mungkin mereka pikir, manteranya tidak akan bekerja jika mereka memberitahumu dari awal untuk menghiraukanku."

"Jadi dengan memutuskan mengakhiri keberadaan orang kedua, mereka bisa memperkuat manteranya?"

"Benar, itu juga menyelamatkan mereka dari masalah menjelaskan tentang diriku padamu. Itu sangat masuk akal."

"Tapi itu sekedar mantera, kan?"

"Maka dari itu, mereka tampak putus asa. Ketika mereka menyadari yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya, itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi bersungguh-sungguh." Ujar Yixing pelan.

"Apakah kau putus asa dengan kejadian ini?" Tanya Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu….." Luhan beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan kearah belakang Yixing. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana saat kedua tangan Luhan memegang kedua pegangan ayunan yang sedang diduduki oleh Yixing, menariknya ke belakang lalu menghempaskan ke depan cukup kencang. Tak ayal Yixing terkejut dibuatnya.

"Whoaaaaa…Lu-Luhan-sshi apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Yixing kaget

"Tidak ada." Jawab Luhan enteng sambil tertawa, tetapi tangannya tetap tak bisa diam. Terus mendorong punggung Yixing membuat ayunannya bergerak dengan cepar.

"Ya! Luhan ah tolong berhenti!" Teriak Yixing kesal. Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Yixing sedikit tak tega menjahili pemuda dengan penutup mata itu lebih jauh, akhirnya ia membantu Yixing agar ayunannya berhenti bergerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Yixing marah setelah ayunannya benar-benar behenti bergerak. Beranjak berdiri, kemudian berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana kita tadi. Kau tahu, ini kali pertama aku melihat kau mengeluarkan ekkspresimu, walaupun bukan senyuman yang kau tampilkan." Jawab Luhan santai.

Yixing hanya terdiam, tak berniat membalas perkataan Luhan. Bukan, bukannya ia tak berminat sama sekali, tapi lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu harus membalas perkataan Luhan barusan. Karena dalam kasus ini baru ia temui sekarang. Yixing mendengus sebal kearah Luhan, kemuadian ia membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah semakin malam." Ujar Yixing.

Seutas senyum tersemat dari bibir Luhan, ia berfikir rasanya lucu melihat tingkah dari seorang Zhang Yixing. Luhan langsung menyusul Yixing yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh darinya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai sini." Ucap Yixing ketika mereka berdua berada tepat disisi sungai yang mengalir jernih, tempat yang tak jauh dari rumah Luhan.

"Gomawo, berhatilah-hatilah ketika kau pulang karena kita berdua dekat dengan kematian." Ujar Luhan mengingatkan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yixing sambil melangkah maju ke depan, lalu membuka penutup matana perlahan, kemudian berbalik menghadap Luhan, "Aku pernah menunjukkan mata kiriku padamu kan?" Tanya Yixing. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kehilangan mata kiriku ketika aku berumur empat tahun. Aku menderita tumor ganas. Suatu hari aku terbangun, dan mata kiriku sudah menghilang. Ibuku mengatakan, mata buatan biasa tidak akan menarik, jadi dia membuatkan khusus untukku." Cerita Yixing begitu saja, Luhan dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita dari namja di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku pikir matamu indah." Ungkap Luhan. Kembali Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya, membuang wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Luhan. Lagi-lagi Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu baginya. Yixing berjalan mendekati sisi sungai.

"Mereka bilang aku hampir saja mati selama proses pembedahan. Kemudian aku tidak mengingat jelas dengan kejadian selanjutnya. Kau tahu, kematian itu tidak baik. Gelap. Hanya warna hitam sejauh yang bisa kau lihat dan sendirian."

"Sendirian?"

"Ne, dan akan terasa berbeda saat kau masih hidup. Tidak peduli berapa banyak hubungan yang kita miliki, sebenarnya kita tetap sendiri. Aku, ibuku, bahkau kau juga. Seperti dia…seperti Yixing" Jelas Yixing, Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Bahwa pada akhirnya kita akan tetap sendirian nantinya.

"Mulai besok kita bedrdua sama, eoh?" Tanya Yixing kembali menhadap ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Selamat datang, Luhan-sshi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malamnya dikediaman keluarga Luhan, pemuda itu sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Drrt…Drrt…Drrt…

Getaran di hanphonenya, membuat Luhan bangkit untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian mengambil handphone yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya.

"_Ya ampun, India sangat panas! Bagaiman keadaanm, Luhan ah?"_ Pekik seseorang disebrang sana, reflek Luhan menjauhkan handphonenya, suara ayahnya begitu melengking di telinganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan. "Oh ya, apakah eomma pernah membicarakan tentang kenangan semasa SMP kepadamu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"_Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"_

"Dulu eomma ada di kelas 12-3 juga, kan? Apakah ada sesuatu tentang eomma yang kau ingat?"

"_Eng….sepertinya tidak ada."_

"Tidak ada sama sekali?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya

"_Sebenarnya aku yakin dia memberitahukan beberapa hal….eh, tadi kau mengatakan bahwa ibumu dulu ada dikelas 12-3. Tapi, omong-omong bagaimana rasanya kembali setelah satu setengah tahun pergi dari Ginjang-gun?"_

"Satu setengah tahun? Itu bukannya saat aku pertama kali datang kesini saat masuk ke SMA."

"_Heh? Tidak, menurutlku- Oh iya…zzz...mungkin kau benar..zzz..sepertinya aku sudah keliru..zzz..tut..tut..tut.."_

."Huft…" Luhan menghela nafas berat, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan handphonenya asal, sudah biasa, pasti setiap ayahnya menelepon tak jarang sinyal yang ia dapatkan hanya sedikit, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

8 Juni 2013

Pagi ini di bumi Ginjang-gun lebih tepatnya di kelas 12-3 Hanyyeong High School, kelas yang kali ini terlihat sepi tanpa ada bunyi kegaduhan sedikit pun, hanya terdengar suara detingan jam dinding menemani sunyinya kelas yang sedang sibuk dengan sekertas lembaran berisikan soal-soal yang harus mereka isi. Kini kelas 12-3 sedang melaksanakan latihan ujian, di depan kelas Lee songsaengnim tengah memerhatikan murid-muridnya.

BRAKK!

"Yixing!" "Luhan!" Pekik keduanya bersamaan dengan mengebrak meja masing-masing di waktu bersamaan.

Baik Luhan maupun Yixing langsung berlari kedepan kelas sambil tertawa riang, suara musik tiba-tiba saja terdengar entah dari mana, membuat Yixing dan Luhan tak luput untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menari bersama mengabaikan teman sekelasnya yang sedang berkutat dengan soal latihan ujian.

"Hahahaha…"

Keduanya saling tertawa bersama, menertawakan gerakan aneh dari lawan menarinya. Saling berhadapan lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya atau saling membelakangi, menautkan kedua tangan, menganyunkannya dengan riang. Hingga-

"Ah…eh…" Luhan tersadar akan sesuatu, matanya melirik ke samping dan kanan.

"Ah tidak, aku harus berhenti memikirkannya." Menoleh sebentar kearah Yixing di bangku pojok yang tengah serius dengan ujiannya, wajah Luhan memerah merona saat ia sempat-sempatnya berkhayal dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ugh sungguh memalukan." Gumannya pelan, ketika Luhan menyadari Sehun menatap aneh padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa panas di siang hari. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Di atap sekolah, dua orang siswa tengah duduk bersama.

Luhan tampak sedang membuka bekal siangnya, ia melirik kearah Yixing yang sedang membuka makanan yang baru ia beli dikantin.

"Kau tidak membawa bekal?" Tanya Luhan, Yixing menggelengkan kepala, mulai melahap jatah siangnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah bento ada di atas pangkuannya. Belum sempat Yixing mengeluarkan protes, Luhan sudah menjejalkan makanan miliknya ke mulut Yixing, setelah sebelumnya ia menarik paksa makanan milik Yixing.

"Makanlah." Ucap Luhan sambil memakan jatah milik Yixing. Secara tidak langsung Luhan telah membuat mereka saling bertukar makan siang.

Yixing menatap aneh ke arah Luhan, pemuda itu mengunyah pelan, terasa aneh saat seseorang melakukan hal itu padanya. Setelah menelannya, Yixing menyerahkan kembali bekal milik Luhan.

"Untukmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu tentang masakanku, jadi aku ingin kau memakan bekalku." Potong Luhan masih asik melahap jatah milik Yixing. Mau tak mau Yixing memakan bekal Luhan. Perlahan keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Semilir angin di atap sekolah begitu sejuk, Luhan berfikir bahwa tempat ini cocok untuk dijadikan tempat favoritnya. Dapat memandang luasnya lagit biru, walaupun pada kenyataannya tak banyak orang yang berkunjung kesini, mungkin karena tempat ini sedikit kurang terawat.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Yixing mengembalikan bekal Luhan yang sudah habis. Luhan tersenyum senang saat Yixing menghabiskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana rasa masakanku?" Tanyanya antusias. Yixing tak langsung menjawab, ia menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus, kemudiaan menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Enak." Jawabnya pendek.

"Benarkah?" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa Luhan senang saat Yixing mengatakan masakannya enak. Pemuda dengan penutup mata itu hanya memandang heran ke arah Luhan, bahwasannya dalam pandangan Yixing, Luhan tampak seperti orang kurang waras. Tersenum sambil mengamati bekal yang telah kosong.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan-sshi?" Tanya Yixing.

"Luhan."

"Ha?"

"Cukup memanggilku Luhan, tak usah memakai embel-embel ssi, itu terdengar seperti kita tak cukup dekat, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi." Jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut. Lagi-lagi ada hal baru bagi Yixing, kelakuan Luhan barusan membuat dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi." Ajak Yixing sambil beranjak menuju pintu atap sekolah.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan,mengikuti Yixing dari belakang.

"Perpustakaan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibumu yang mana?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat Luhan sedang membuka album kenang-kenangan ibunya. Yixing langsung mengambil duduk tepat di samping Luhan, sorot matanya terpaku pada sebuah photo kelulusan kelas12-3 26 tahun yang lalu.

"Ini." Tunjuk Luhan.

"Hm…itu ibumu ya, cantik." Guman Yixing seraya mengamati wajah salah satu murid yang ada di photo kelulusan.

Luhan menggeser sedikit album tersbut kearah Yixing, agar pemuda dengan penutup mata itu bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Ah, ini wali kelasnya." Seru Luhan sambil menunjuk pada satu-satunya lelaki paruh baya di dalam photo itu.

"Teranyata ia begitu berdeda dengan yang dulu, "

"Jangan-jangan-"

"Benar, dia adalah Jinki ajusshi penjaga perpustakaan."

Clek

"Oh, hari ini kalian berdua kesini?" Sesosok lelaki paruh baya itu menutup kembali pintu perpustakaan, kemudian menghampiri mejanya.

Yixing berjalan mendekati lelaki paruh baya itu, "Kita berdua adalah orang yang tidak ada sekarang."Ucap Yising.

"Jadi begitu." Ujar Jinki, "Apa kau mengerti keadaan sekarang, Luhan-ssi?" Jinki menoleh ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Luhan mengangguk, "Tapi tetap saja sulit untuk dipercaya." Luhan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yixing sebelumnya, berjalan mendekati Yixing dan lelaki tua penjaga perpustakaan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, peristiwa itu memang benar-benar terjadi di Ginjan-gun lebih tepatnya di sekolah kita."kata lelaki paruh baya sambil menompang tangannya.

"Eng, Jinki ajusshi, apakah kau wali kelas 12-3 saat 26 tahun yang lalu? Maka dari itu kau mengenal ibuku?" Tanya Luhan.

Jinki menaruh kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Ya, dulu aku menjabat sebagai wali kelas 19-3 saat 26 tahun yang lalu."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, "apa tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk tidak menghiraukan kita?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan kelasmu saat ini, bisa dikatakan aku berada di zona aman."

"Lalu, siapa yang dalam bahaya?" Tanya Luhan kembali

"Siswa kelas 12-3, kemudian keluarga kandungnya, dan mereka tinggal di ginjang-gun."

"Kau mengatakan mereka yang tinggal di Ginjang-gun, berarti apabila meninggalkan kota mereka akan selamat?"

"Begitulah."

"Eng, lalu kenapa kau tinggal disini?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang lain. Tidak pernah-" Jinki beranjak dari mejanya menuju rak belakang Luhan dan Yixing, lalu tangannya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan apa yang dicari. Mengambil salah satu buku tebal dari deretan buku tertata tapih. "Semua hal yang terjadi bermula saat masa jabatanku, maka dari itu aku perlu untuk bertanggung ,aku bekerja sebagai pustakawan bukan sebagai seorang gutu."

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Jinki menganggukkan kepala sambil membalikkan lembaran demi lembaran dari sebuah buku tebal yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang siswa bernama Yixing 26 tahun yang lalu, apakah dia seorang laki-laki?" Luhan bertanya seraya mendekati Jinki. Jinki membalikkan badannya, "Ya, dia seorang laki-laki. Suatu malam di bulan Mei, rumahnys terbakar. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal, orangtuanya begitu pula adiknya."

"Lalu apakah kau melihat kemunculan yixing di photo?" Tanya Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau masih menyimpannya?"

Jinki menghentikan gerakan membuka lembaran, "Tidak. Aku tidak berani untuk memberitahumu lebih jauh, itu sangat mengerikan begiku." Ujarnya.

"Ini." Kata Jinki memberikan buku tebal ditangannya pada Luhan. "Seluruh absen kelas dari tahun 1987, semuanya tersalin disini."

Luhan beranjak kesalah satu meja yang tak jauh darinya, diikuti oleh Yixing yang duduk disampingnya. Kemudian keduanya mulai membuka halaman pertama dari data keseluruhan siswa semenjak 26 tahun yang lalu. "Eng, mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa absen sekolah telah berubah."

"itu memang benar."Ujar Jinki " Ini adalah salinan dari seluruh abdsen kelas dari tahun 1987 hingga sekarang. Orang dengan tanda 'x' merah pada namanya adalah orang yang meninggal pada tahun itu." Jiki memberitahu pada dua siswa di depannya.

"Lihatlah pada absen dua tahun yang lalu." Perintahnya, "Lihat nama yang ditulis di bawah."

"Ne." Ucap Luhan, tangannya bergerak menuju halaman yang ditujukkan oleh petunjuk halaman yang ia lihat di daftar isi. Tepat setelah ia menemukan halaman tersebut, matanya langsung tertuju pada nama paling bawah, Kim Keybum, nama satu-satunya yang ditulis oleh tulisan tangan bukan ketikan.

"Dia adalah orang yang meninggal pada tahun itu."

"Jadi, ada tujuh orang yang meninggalpada tahun 2011? Jumalahnya masih dikatagorikan sedikit, kan?" Luhan berujar saat ia menghitung nama dengan tanda 'x' merah di absennya.

"Itu karena rencana membuat 'satu orang tidak ada' bekerja. Setelah mereka melakukannya, tidak ada orang yang meninggal lagi." Jinki memilih untuk duduk di depan keduanya, "Akan tetapi, beberapa saat setelah semester dua dimulai, siswa yang mereka pilih untuk 'tidak ada' menolak akan peraturan tersebut. Menghancurkan tekanan dan pengasingan, dia menuntut akan keberadaannya, dan semua orang melakukannya."

"Dan kematian telah dimulai…" Ujar Yixing pelan.

"Yang meninggal pada tahun 2011 bernama Kim Keybum. Tapi, aslinya dia adalah murid kelas 12-3 pada tahun 2008. Entah bagaimana, antara bulan April dan Juni tahun 2011 tidak ada kasus yang terjadi.." Jelas Jinki

"Tidak ada?" Kini suara Yixing lah yang terdengar.

"Benar, seingatku namanya ada di absen pada tahun 2011, tapi namanya tidak ada di aben pada tahun 2008. Menghilang begitu saja."

"Kedua namanya dan tanda'x' ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ketika semua itu terjadi, memerikasa kembali daftar sekolah tidak ada gunanya."

"Dan ingatan orang-orang juga telah berubah." Guman Luhan melanjutkan.

"Benar. Lalu pada akhir tahun, ketika kematian menghilang setelah kelulusan, daftarnya kembali pada keadaan sebelumnya, akhirnya menyingkap siapa siswa tambahan tersebut. Dan semua ingatan tentangnya menghilang begitu saja" Jelas Jinki.

"Daftar dan ingatannya kembali menjadi normal?" Luhan bertanya memastikan.

"Aku tidak paham dengan kelogisan pada saat iru, dan akhirnya aku sudah menyerah."Ungkap Jinki, "Jadi sepertinya hnya metode mentiadakan satu orang yang bisa mencegah ini semua."

'Bagaimana perbandingan keberhasilannya?" Tanya Yixing.

"Hanya 50%."

Lima puluh persen?! Sungguh angka itu tak sebanding dengan pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan oleh seseorang yang 'ditiadakan' jadi secara keseluruhan, metode tersebut tak ayal hanya sebagai tumbal semata. Tanpa kepastian jikalau mereka selamat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka telah membuat suatu keputusan, membuat satu orang lagi yang dianggap tak nyata oleh temannya. Yang harus dipertanyakan lagi, apakah membuat dua orang tak nyata akan lebih efektif, itu masih rahasia yang masih belum diketahui oleh keduanya, jangankan yang ditiadakannya jadi dua orang, satu orang saja masih dipertanyakan apakah metode itu berhasil atau tidak dimasanya.

"Kau tahu, Han songsaengnim adalah wali kelas 12-3 tahun 2011." Kata Jinki mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, aku buru mengingatnya." Seru Luhan.

"Dia telah melakukan kesepakatan yang berat untuk menjadi asisten wali kelas."

Ding dong

Bel tanda berakhir jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas." Jinki menuntun keduanya menuju pintu perpustakaan lalu membukakkan untuk kedua murid tersebuat. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Luhan ingin menanyakan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Jinki.

"Ah ada ingin kutanya untuk yang terakhir sebelum kami kembali ke kelas. Apakah di tahun 1995 18 tahun yang itu terjadi sesuatu."

"1995? Aku yakin ada."

"Jangan-jangan itu-"

Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Luhan memandang Jinki, menyiratkan bahwa tebakan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Luhan tak jauh beda dari asumsi Jinki "Itu adalah tahun saat Liyin bersekolah dan ibumu juga berada di Ginjan-gun kan?"

"Ne, dia datang kesini untuk melahirkanku dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya."

"Jadi dia meninggal di kota ini…" Guman Jinki

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Luhan ah, maafkan aku. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan…" Liyin tampak terlihat frustasi dimatanya, ia terus melontarkan kata-kata yang sama. Maaf dan maaf. Malam ini baik Liyin, nenek, dan kakeknya tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah. Di sofa seberang, neneknya tengah menenangkan sang kakek.

"Ketika eomma meninggal 18 tahun yang lalu, itu termasuk ke dalam malapetaka kelas 12-3, kan?" Tanya Luhan pada bibinya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Liyin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Zing fen yang malang...Zing fen yang malang, Liyin juga…" Guman sang kakek tak jelas, Luhan tampak sedikit tak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi pada kakeknya, matanya terfokus pada Liyin yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan mengatakan itu, kek. Sekarang ayo kita tidur saja." Ujar sang nenek masih menenangkan hati kakeknya yang terlihat resah.

BRAK

-Bahagia! Berbahagialah!- Suara kepakan sayap dari burung beo yang bertubrukan dengan sarangnya membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Zing fen eonni, tapi aku pikir malapetakanya telah berhenti di tengah tahun itu." Ujar Liyin, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dibarengi oleh kepakan sayap dari burung beo yang tak juga berhenti untuk bergerak.

"Berakhir di tengah tahun?" Luhan semakin mendekat dirinya pada Liyin, "Kenapa? Kenapa bisa berhenti? kumohon, beritahu aku." Luhan semakin memojokkan Liyin untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tubuh Liyin semakin bergetar, "A..aku tidak mengingatnya, hanya saja sesuatu telah terjadi di saat liburan musim panas."

"Liburan musim panas?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi saat itu, maafkan aku Luhan ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

13 Juni

Pagi ini semua murid kelas 12-3 sudah memasuki kelasnya, mereka semua tampak sedang duduk santai dibangku masing-masing sambil menunggu kedatangan Lee songsaengnim yang tak kunjung datang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Padahal, jam tanda masuk pelajar sudah terlewat begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah langkah berat di lorong kelas, yang diyakini bahwa Lee songsaengnim tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Cklek.

Pintu kelas 12-3 terbuka menampilkan Lee songsaengnim yang pada akhirnya tiba di kelas. Tungkai kakinya beranjak menuju meja guru. Kemudian meletakkan tasnya cukup keras di atas meja, membuat perhatian seisi kelas hanya terpaku padanya. Semuanya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda pada gurunya hari ini. Gerak-geriknya terlihat aneh.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini aku minta maaf." Ujar Lee songsaengnim, "Aku harus…." Menghela nafas sebentar, melihat kearah muridnya yang kebingungan akan perilakunya di pagi hari. "Padahal aku yang selalu mengingatkan kalian…." Ucapnya sejenak menghirup kembali oksigen untuk menghilangkan rasa keputus asaanya, "Padahal aku mengatakan bahwa kalian akan lulus dalam keadaan sehat saat musim semi nanti." Lanjut Lee songsaengnim, tangannya bergerak membuka tasnya, kemudian mengaduk isinya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku telah melakukan apapun agar hal itu tidak terjadi, tapi kalian akan menghadapi sebuah kenyataan mulai sekarang. Sekali itu telah dimulai, aku tidak tahu jika sebuah perjuangan merupakan suatu kebaikan." Kata Lee songsaengnim yang tengah sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Ujarnya pelan, "Kalian juga tak dapat mengharapkanku. Tapi, membicarakan _**itu**_ tak aka nada gunanya sekarang."

Semua murid di dalam kelas masih memandang aneh ke arah guru didepannya. Bahkan sebagian murid merasa sedikit kurang nyaman dengan suasana di dalam kelas, ditambah wajah Lee songsaengnim yang terlihat begitu gelisah. Keringat dingin bercucuran didaerah pelipisnya. Apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh gurunya membuat semuanya merasa tegang dengan apa yang ada di dalam tas gurunya tersebut.

Hingga tangan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat semua mata membelalak kaget melihatnya. Jelas rasa ketakutan langsung menghinggapi semuanya saat Lee songsaengnim mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan dari dalam tasnya.

Benda itu mengkilat, benda itu bisa kapan saja membunuhmu, mencari sesosok mangsa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~TBC~

Yosh, sekarang nikky berkesempatan mau ngejelasin bagian kata-kata Yixing kemarin. " **Perlakukan satu murid seakan mereka tidak ada, untuk menyediakan satu orang tambahan**. Dengan begitu, mereka membuatnya pada jumlah yang tepat, dan mereka dapat menghindari petaka pada tahun itu. Dan itu sama halnya seperti sebuah jimat"

Permasalahan disini udah jelas kan, dimana setiap bulan dalam setahun penuh selalu ada yang mati. Dan inti permasalahannya atau pemicu dimana masalah muncul yaitu, saat 26 tahun yang lalu dimana temen-temennya itu bilang **-**_**Yixing ada disana. Dia tidak mati **_**–**

Coba cingudeul pikirkan kata kata **-**_**Yixing ada disana. Dia tidak mati **_**–**dengan **untuk menyediakan satu orang tambahan**kembali ke percakapan Yixing di chap 5, bahwa satu orang tambahan itu sebenernya adalah orang yang mati tapi dia itu ga nyadar bahwa dia udah mati. So, ada yang bisa menyimpulkan hubungan keduanya, kecuali bagi yang udah nonton, soalnya nikky yakin kalian udah ngerti sama jalan ceritanya fufufu

Lalu, tentang solusi, mereka udah nemu metode gitu kan, yaitu mentiadakan satu orang di kelas itu, dan korbannya itu Zhang Yixing, tapi ternyata metode alias penangkal itu ga mempan soalnya tetep aja ada yang mati, nah karena Luhan ngedeketin Yixing, maka dari itu anak-anak kelas memutuskan Luhan dijadikan 'tak ada', untuk apa? Ini bertujuan untuk memperkuat penangkal.

**Sisanya, nanti lagi ya nikky jelasin nya :D**

Ok, itu mungkin penjelasan dari nikky, nikky sengaja ga ngejelasin secara detail, soalnya yang ada entar ketauan lagi sama misteri yang lainnya. Nikky cuman ngingetin, sebenernya di chap satu itu udah ada cluenya lho….ayo-ayo siapa yang nyadar.

Ditunggu next chap ya, KAMSAHAMNIDA yang udah mau baca fict nikky, terutama bagi yang menyempatkan men-review fict nikky /bow/

Salam caffeine NL ^^


End file.
